


[Ita] Dreaming the Sea

by Farea_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ocean, Romanticism, Sailing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire
Summary: [Eren✗Levi] [Doppio POV]Cosa accadrebbe se due perfetti sconosciuti fossero costretti a convivere per un intero mese, in uno spazio ristretto e privo di privacy quanto quello di una barca a vela?





	1. L'occasione di sognare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Eng] Dreaming the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726039) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire)
  * A translation of [[Eng] Dreaming the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726039) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire). 



> Ciao a tutti!~  
> Ho scritto questa storia ormai quasi un anno fa, ma è quella a cui sono rimasta più profondamente legata. Forse perché il sogno di Eren, in parte è anche il mio... Buona lettura ♡

Avete mai avuto un sogno?  
Di quelli intensi, che scorrono nelle vene come fossero sangue. Che diventano parte di te e sai che non spariranno, non importa quanti anni possano passare prima di realizzarli. Quelli che passi la notte a immaginare, con cui ti addormenti e che fanno nascere il sorriso ogni volta che ti tornano alla mente. Diventano parte di te, pulsano insieme al tuo cuore, riempiono i polmoni ad ogni respiro e fanno brillare gli occhi.  
Quel tipo di sogni diventano la nostra anima.  
Io ho un sogno così: voglio navigare.  
Voglio svegliarmi con lo strillo dei gabbiani, respirare l’aria salata mentre mi scompiglia i capelli, fare il bagno nelle acque tanto profonde da impedirti di vederne il fondale. Voglio portare una barca, osservare il vento gonfiare le sue vele, domarlo e renderlo mio alleato. Voglio guardare le stelle ed il riflesso della luna sulle onde increspate dalla brezza.  
Sogno l’oceano e la libertà che solo qualcosa di così smisuratamente grande può darti.  
Si potrebbe pensare che io sia avvantaggiato, nato e cresciuto in una affollata città portuale. Mi basta aprire la finestra per perdermi nell’infinito orizzonte d’acqua; una breve camminata per raggiungere spiagge e scogliere sterminate. Il mare è tutto mio, quando non ci sono i turisti ad affollare quei magici luoghi di pace. Ho trascorso la mia intera infanzia e adolescenza a scappare di casa solo per potermi sedere sulle banchine e guardare le navi prendere il largo.  
Ho pregato così tante volte di potermi imbarcare su una di esse, una qualsiasi, salire e non scendere mai più, lasciandomi alle spalle ogni problema, pensiero, ricordo.  
Sono sempre stato solo, in quel sogno.  
Ma a volte il destino progetta sorprese inaspettate.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Un passo avanti all’altro, corriamo senza una meta precisa. Il suono delle onde che si infrangono contro la banchina è il tenue sottofondo dei nostri confusi canti stonati, delle nostre grida e risate incontrollabili.  
La testa mi gira terribilmente, ma sono assolutamente convinto che bere un altro sorso dalla bottiglia che tengo in mano mi aiuterà a stare meglio. È strano, non ricordo quante me ne sono già scolate, parecchie sicuramente, eppure la testa non fa che peggiorare.  
Forse non è ancora abbastanza?  
   
«Eren, torna qua, non sai ancora camminare sull’acqua!»  
   
Il mio migliore amico mi afferra per il polso, allontanandomi dal bordo della banchina. Non mi ero reso conto di star camminando in diagonale. Lo guardo, faccio fatica a mettere a fuoco quei suoi due grandi occhioni azzurri ed i capelli chiari, così chiari che quando è giorno, sotto la luce del sole, sono impossibili da guardare.  
Armin questa sera, nella nostra allegra banda, è uno dei guidatori designati. Il che significa che è uno delle sfortunate anime costrette a rimanere sobrie e, nel suo caso, significa essere di turno come baby sitter. Sì perché quella calda sera di baldoria di fine luglio è il nostro premio per essere riusciti a sopravvivere alla lunga sessione di esami universitari e niente e nessuno può impedirci di ridere e bere e cantare fino a perdere i sensi sulla sabbia.  
Il compito di Armin è solo assicurarsi che nessuno di noi ci lasci la pelle.  
Jean si aggrappa alle mie spalle ed entrambi crolliamo a terra, ridendo come degli idioti. Prende un sorso dalla mia bottiglia di birra, ma io gliela strappo dalle labbra con malagrazia.  
   
«Ehi, beviti la tua, faccia da cavallo!»  
   
«Ma è quasi finita!» si lamenta, dondolando al ritmo di qualcosa che sente solo lui.  
   
Il suo respiro alcolico aumenta il mio giramento di testa.  
   
«Questo non vuol dire che puoi avere la mia!»  
   
Me lo tolgo di dosso e restiamo seduti a terra, indecisi su come alzarci in piedi senza rischiare di cadere di nuovo. In lontananza, vedo Marco tentare di convincere Connie e Sasha a non arrampicarsi su un albero che, almeno da quel che la ragazza urla, è carico di torte di frutta e ali di pollo fritte che non può assolutamente permettere vadano sprecate.  
Ecco, loro sono il classico esempio di persone che non sanno reggere un po’ d’alcol.  
Un grido entusiasta attira la mia attenzione. Ymir, una nuova che si è unita alla mia compagnia solo da poco, sta sbracciandosi e saltando, tentando di attirare la nostra attenzione. Quando riesco a mettere a fuoco quel che ci indica, trattengo il respiro: qualcuno ha dimenticato di ritirare la passerella che collega una delle imbarcazioni al molo. Qualche deficiente, di sicuro.  
Mi avvicino barcollando, lasciando a Jean la mia bottiglia di birra: quella è una barca a vela degna di tale nome. Grande, imponente, con alti alberi che possono resistere ad ogni tipo di vento. Le vele sono ammainate, ma non fatico ad immaginare la loro dimensione, l’aspetto che quel robusto triangolo di stoffa deve avere, quando il vento lo gonfia, rendendolo il più naturale dei motori che la natura può concepire.  
Beh, questa è solo una mia personale opinione.  
Tutti insieme ci raduniamo davanti alla passerella: per me quello è un ponte che conduce al paradiso. Faccio un passo avanti ed immediatamente sento Armin stringermi la maglietta.  
   
«Non pensarci neanche, Eren!» mi rimprovera.  
   
Il suo tono è severo, ma io so come ottenere ciò che voglio. Mi volto verso di lui, sporgendo il labbro inferiore, lasciando che la luce fioca dei lampioni si rifletta nei miei occhi verdi e grandi: lo conosco fin dai nostri primi passi e non ha mai saputo dire di no alla mia espressione da cucciolo in preghiera. Lui scuote subito la testa.  
   
«No!»  
   
«Voglio solo dare un’occhiata…»  
   
«Ti metterai nei guai.»  
   
«Ci resto solo cinque minuti…»  
   
«Quello che vuoi fare è illegale…»  
   
«Lo desidero da tutta la vita!»  
   
«Eren…»  
   
«Ti prego… Non togliermi quest’occasione di sognare» porto la mano a stringere la chiave che porto al collo, sento i miei occhi inumidirsi.  
   
Armin esita ed abbassa lo sguardo: sa che anche se le mie lacrime sono principalmente causate dall’alcol, i sentimenti che le ispirano non sono una finzione.  
Non sono più salito su una nave da quel giorno, quasi quindici anni fa. Significherebbe tanto per me e lui lo sa meglio di chiunque altro. Sospira pesantemente e mi abbraccia: io ne approfitto per asciugarmi gli occhi.  
   
«Ti do un solo minuto e non toccare niente.»  
   
«Grazie...» sussurro.  
   
Scavalco il parapetto ed i miei piedi toccano il pavimento di legno. Non mi sembra vero: sono su una barca. Cammino fino al lato opposto, mi sporgo a guardare l’acqua muoversi a qualche metro da me. I miei amici mi hanno seguito ed ora camminano su e giù per il ponte della nave, cantando canzoni da pirati ed agitando le bottiglie di birra. Sasha e Connie hanno raggiunto la prua e replicano la famosa scena del film Titanic, ma è lei ad avere la parte di Di Caprio e la cosa suscita le risate di tutti.  
Il minuto concesso finisce, ma nessuno di noi si muove.  
Armin è venuto a sedersi accanto a me ed insieme lasciamo dondolare i piedi dalla barca, sul nulla.  
   
«È così bello…» mormoro, appoggiando la fronte al metallo freddo, gli occhi chiusi.  
   
Armin mi accarezza la schiena senza parlare: certe cose non hanno bisogno di essere dette a voce alta. Mi sento stordito: la nausea si è aggiunta ai miei sintomi da sbronza. Vorrei tanto addormentarmi lì dove mi trovo, cullato dal suono delle onde, dal movimento lieve della barca, sotto la luce della luna.  
La mia coscienza si affievolisce, scompare lentamente mentre il mio corpo si fa pesante.  
   
Sono le urla di Armin a svegliarmi. Non penso di aver dormito più di qualche minuto, ma mi sento come se fossi uscito da un coma durato anni. Elaboro il suono delle sirene della polizia in avvicinamento, le grida dei miei amici che corrono giù dalla barca, il suono rimbombante dei loro passi sul legno del pavimento. Mi alzo in piedi ed il mondo si capovolge. Riesco a malapena ad aggrapparmi al parapetto, evitandomi un fastidioso bagno in mare fuori programma.  
Sono rimasto solo.  
Begli amici che ho, si sono precipitati al sicuro senza guardarsi indietro neanche una volta. Sono certo che si accorgeranno che non ci sono, prima o poi. D’altra parte ora riesco a vedere i lampeggianti delle auto, sulla strada in lontananza.  
Devo andarmene da qui se non voglio smaltire la sbronza in cella. Cristo, non voglio neanche immaginare cosa succederebbe se mio padre dovesse venire a pagarmi la cauzione.  
Metto una mano sulla bocca, trattenendo un conato che mi fa bruciare la gola e lo stomaco. Non sono mai stato così male in vita mia.  
Sbatto le palpebre, sperando che così il mondo decida di tornare a fuoco e magari gli oggetti smettano di sdoppiarsi davanti ai miei occhi.  
Muovo qualche instabile passo, raggiungo l’albero principale ed il pavimento sotto di me scompare. Il mondo si capovolge.  
Dove cazzo è il pavimento?!  
La botta che ricevo alla testa me ne dà una vaga risposta. Troppo dolorante ed assonnato, sento gli occhi che si chiudono, il mio corpo che si muove fuori dal mio controllo, rotolando sotto un telo protettivo. Mi raggomitolo, sperando che la polizia non mi trovi.  
Posso solo sperare nella mia buona stella ora perché le orecchie mi fischiano, gli occhi si chiudono ed il buio mi avvolge.  
   
 **● ● ● ● ●**  
   
Sento freddo, sto tremando.  
La testa mi sta uccidendo, sembra che qualcuno mi stia martellando dei chiodi in mezzo alla fronte. Vorrei alzare le mani per toglierli, ma non riesco a muovermi.  
Sento qualcosa sfiorarmi il viso ed il petto. Ho il vago sentore che qualcuno stia parlando, ma non ho assolutamente voglia di impegnarmi per capire quel che sta dicendo. Ogni mia energia è già concentrata nel tentativo di non rimettere l’anima.  
Aggrotto la fronte: perché quella dannata voce non tace? Non lo vede che sto combattendo contro il peggior dopo-sbronza della mia vita?  
Certo però, è proprio una bella voce… Profonda e seria, forse straniera, a giudicare dall’accento, ma non sono nel pieno delle mie facoltà e non me la sento di giudicare.  
Ormai ho riacquistato un po’ di lucidità, sono più sveglio rispetto a prima e decido che è il momento di rispondere al mio disturbatore dalla voce sensuale, non fosse altro per dirgli di spegnere la dannata luce che mi abbaglia gli occhi anche se sono chiusi.  
   
Aspetta…voce sensuale? Da dove mi è uscita questa?  
   
«Ohi!»  
   
Non ho tempo per pensarci.  
   
«Mhmm…»  
   
Faccio forza sulle braccia e mi sollevo in posizione semi-sdraiata. Qualcuno mi posa le mani dietro la schiena, sorreggendomi.  
   
«Ohi, rispondimi. Ti senti male?»  
   
«Uno schifo…» mormoro, abbandonandomi contro di lui così da poter sollevare le braccia e premere le mani sugli occhi.  
   
Lentamente, col suo aiuto, mi metto seduto ed incrocio le gambe per trovare una posizione stabile.  
   
«Hai bisogno di andare in ospedale?»  
   
Scuoto la testa e subito lascio andare un lamento. Pessima idea, Jaeger, davvero pessima. I chiodi nella mia fronte non mi danno tregua.  
Lo sento sospirare, forse indeciso se credermi o no. Vorrei assicurargli che non sto per morire e la mia condizione è solo una conseguenza della stupidità che mi affligge, ma temo che se aprirò di nuovo la bocca non saranno le parole ad uscire.  
Decido di aprire gli occhi.  
Metto lentamente a fuoco la figura davanti a me, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
Il proprietario della voce sensuale è un uomo minuto: ha corti capelli neri mossi dal vento, le labbra sottili, la fronte aggrottata, intensi occhi grigi. E per tutti gli dei del mare, è l’uomo più bello che io abbia mai visto nella mia breve vita. Lo scollo della sua camicia, non del tutto abbottonata, non mi aiuta affatto a recuperare il controllo.  
Ogni mia intenzione di rispondere esplode come una bolla di sapone, apro e chiudo la bocca senza riuscire ad articolare mezza parola, mentre sento il viso scaldarsi. Mannaggia a me ed al mio maledetto vizio di arrossire.  
   
«Non azzardarti a vomitare sulla mia barca.»  
   
La sua bella voce profonda è diventata un sibilo.  
   
«Non lo farò» replico a fatica, ora più consapevole del fatto che quelle muscolose braccia che ora sto osservando sono le stesse tra le quali mi sono abbandonato pochi minuti fa.  
   
«Sicuro di non dover andare in ospedale?» insiste lui.  
   
Quei suoi occhi dello stesso colore del mare in tempesta sembrano sinceramente preoccupati.  
   
«Sicurissimo» replico, incapace di smettere di guardarlo.  
   
C’è anche qualcos’altro nella sua espressione, che non riesco a decifrare.  
   
«Bene. Allora, puoi spiegarmi chi cazzo sei e che cazzo ci fai sulla mia barca, moccioso?»  
   
Oh, ci sono.  
È incazzato nero.  
 


	2. Convivenza forzata

_«Chi cazzo sei e che cazzo ci fai sulla mia barca, moccioso?»_  
  
Le parole mi si bloccano di nuovo in gola, ma stavolta per un motivo ben diverso. Non riesco neanche a sentirmi infastidito dal fatto che mi abbia appena insultato.  
   
«Ti prego, non chiamare la polizia» lo imploro. «Non ho rubato o rotto nulla, te lo giuro.»  
   
L’uomo aggrotta la fronte, sembra riflettere su come vuole rispondermi e sceglie le parole con cautela.  
   
«Questo lo vedo, ma…»  
   
«Me ne vado immediatamente, non denunciarmi!»  
   
Le sue labbra, finora rimaste tese, si piegano lievemente in quello che pare il fantasma di un sorriso.  
   
«Oh, voglio proprio vedere come farai.»  
   
Sembra molto divertito.  
   
«Andiamo! Ti sto chiedendo una cortesia!» So che dovrei essere un po’ più gentile con qualcuno che sto letteralmente implorando, ma quel suo sorrisetto mi ha fatto andare il sangue alla testa. «Non hai un po’ di cuore per un povero ragazzo che ti sta pregando in ginocchio?»  
   
«Per quanto vederti pregare non mi dispiaccia affatto» assottiglia lo sguardo e per un attimo mi pare di vedere una luce diversa, nei suoi occhi di mare in tempesta. «Non puoi andare da nessuna parte. A meno che tu non sia in grado di nuotare per tutte le miglia che ti separano dalla costa.»  
   
Le cosa?! Da cosa?!?  
Mi metto in piedi, forse troppo in fretta. Perdo l’equilibrio, ma l’uomo è dietro di me e mi tiene in piedi. Quando mi riprendo, comincio a guardarmi attorno.  
Prua. Poppa. Babordo. Tribordo.  
Guardo anche in alto ed in basso, tanto per non farmi mancare niente. Solo allora mi giro verso di lui, che è rimasto tutto il tempo con le braccia conserte alle mie spalle, a squadrami da capo a piedi.  
   
«S-siamo in mare aperto.»  
   
La mia voce è insolitamente acuta.  
  
«Che osservatore perspicace.»  
   
«Smettila di prendermi per il culo, siamo in mare aperto! Non vedo neanche la costa!» sento che potrei avere una crisi isterica da un momento all’altro.  
   
Mi infilo le mani tra i capelli, fatico a tenere gli occhi aperti a causa del sole. È molto alto, dev’essere quasi mezzogiorno. Attorno a me vedo solo mare, a perdita d’occhio.  
I miei amici si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto?  
E mio padre? No, lui potrebbe vagamente accorgersi della mia assenza, ma occorreranno comunque diversi giorni. E nel frattempo io sono finito su una barca nel mezzo del nulla con uno sconosciuto, che per quel che ne so potrebbe essere un serial killer spietato. Lo guardo e rabbrividisco: la sua espressione è tutt’altro che amichevole, non ho dubbi che potrebbe esserlo.  
Lui solleva un sopracciglio, guardandomi stranito poi lascia andare un sospiro.  
   
«Vieni, hai bisogno di bere qualcosa e mangiare» mi dice, voltandomi le spalle. «E magari anche darti una lavata. Puzzi.»  
   
Arrossendo, lo seguo: non è che io abbia un cambio d’abito nascosto nelle tasche dei pantaloni; il massimo dell’avventura che avevo progettato, quando sono uscito di casa ieri sera, era di passare la notte addormentato sulla spiaggia e svegliarmi senza ricordare il mio nome.  
Scendiamo sotto coperta: l’interno della cabina è molto piccolo, c’è spazio a malapena per due persone, ma non è sorprendente. Su questo tipo di barche è necessario convivere a vicinissima distanza, lavorare gomito a gomito. La privacy non esiste. C’è un piccolo letto, in un angolo della cabina, incassato all’interno di quello che sembra un armadio. L’altra metà dello spazio è occupata da una modesta cucina, un frigorifero ed un tavolo richiudibile. Tutto profuma di fresco e pulito.  
Mi infilo nel piccolo bagno che l’uomo mi indica ed apro il rubinetto dell’acqua, per sciacquarmi il viso e la bocca: sono certo che anche il mio alito non deve avere un gran profumo. Guardandomi allo specchio, mi faccio quasi paura da solo. I miei capelli sono spettinati come al solito, niente di nuovo, ma sono pallido e due nere borse sotto gli occhi mi danno l’aspetto di un abbronzato vampiro. Mi tolgo la maglietta e lavo anche quella meglio che posso: chiederò all’uomo di appenderla un attimo fuori ad asciugare, col sole ed il vento non dovrebbe metterci tanto tempo.  
Quando esco dal bagno, a torso nudo e con la maglietta umida e ben strizzata appoggiata su una spalla, vengo investito dal piacevole aroma del caffè.  
Lui mi dà le spalle, mentre prepara due tazze.  
   
«Ehm...»  
   
Inizio a parlare, ma mi interrompe.  
   
«Ascolta ragazzino, noi dobbiamo…» si gira ed i suoi occhi si soffermano per un istante sul mio petto nudo.  
   
Sento quasi l’istinto di coprirmi, mentre i suoi occhi scendono palesemente dal mio viso, ai pettorali e giù fino agli addominali. Beh, faccio palestra, è forse un crimine?  
   
«…dobbiamo parlare» completa la frase.  
   
L’ho sentito esitare o sbaglio?  
Annuisco e lo seguo sopra coperta. Si siede, dando le spalle all’oceano ed accavalla le gambe. Io appendo la maglietta ad una corda tesa, legandola con un nodo per impedire che il vento me la porti via, poi prendo la tazza che mi sta offrendo e mi siedo davanti a lui.  
   
«Grazie» mormoro, respirando l’odore caldo ed amaro, come se potesse riportarmi in vita.  
  
Mi risponde con un cenno della testa, poi prende un sorso dalla propria tazza.  
   
«Senti, ragazzino, c’è un…»  
   
«Mi chiamo Eren.»  
   
Stringe gli occhi, evidentemente infastidito dalla mia interruzione. D’istinto, mi viene da indietreggiare.  
   
«Abbiamo un problema da risolvere, qui» continua. «Io non posso riportarti indietro.»  
   
«Cosa? E perché?!»  
   
Lo sapevo! È un killer, ora mi ucciderà, mi farà a pezzi ed userà la mia carne per sfamare i pescecani che porta al guinzaglio, legati allo scafo.  
   
«Il mio contratto non mi permette di tornare a terra prima di 30 giorni a partire da oggi.»  
   
Armin me l’ha sempre detto che io lavoro troppo di fantasia.  
   
«Contratto?»  
   
«Sì, è quella cosa che gli adulti stipulano per offrire servizi, in cambio di soldi.»  
   
Prima di rispondere, metto su il mio miglior sguardo da ah-ah-molto-divertente-che-spiritosone-che-sei.  
   
«Per cosa ti pagano, per girare a largo un mese e non sentire le tue battute?»  
   
Solleva entrambe le sopracciglia e mi osserva. Non sembra irritato dal fatto gli abbia tenuto testa, ma piuttosto colpito dalla mia risposta.  
   
«Vuoi dire che non sai chi sono? Che sei salito su una nave sconosciuta e ci hai fatto un pisolino, senza avere la minima idea di chi fosse il proprietario?»  
   
Sudo freddo: perché dovrei conoscerlo? È uno famoso?  
La mia mente è ancora troppo offuscata. A malapena riesco ad impedire alle mie mani di tremare, mentre stringono il manico della tazza. Vorrei davvero evitare di rovesciarmi addosso del caffè bollente ed aggiungere anche questa all’elenco di sfortune di questa maledetta giornata.  
Il mio silenzio non sembra bastargli come risposta. Continua a guardarmi negli occhi finché non cedo ed abbasso lo sguardo.  
   
«Non è che fosse una cosa programmata… Non l’ho fatto apposta. Posso sapere chi sei?»  
   
Non risponde. Si alza in piedi e si avvicina. Si sporge verso di me ed io alzo le braccia, d’istinto. Quando si ritrae, reggendo nella mano un salvagente, mi rivolge uno sguardo stralunato.  
   
«Che cazzo fai? Pensavi che ti volessi picchiare?!»  
   
Sì, è proprio ciò che ho pensato. E sul momento sembrava così plausibile… Mi sento stupido e spero che il rossore del mio viso possa venir scambiato per un’insolazione.  
Prendo tra le mani il salvagente che mi sta offrendo e leggo il logo che porta inciso.  
 _Church &Ackerman, Scuola Nautica_  
Ackerman.  
Oh.  
Certo.  
Come ho fatto a non riconoscerlo?  
   
«Levi Ackerman? Sei Levi Ackerman, lo skipper di vela che è stato anche alle Olimpiadi?!»  
   
Mi pare di vederlo arrossire lievemente, mentre annuisce con un cenno della testa.  
So che i miei occhi ora stanno brillando ed il mio viso ha preso colore più di quanto avesse fatto finora, ma non ho più alcun freno o possibilità di trattenermi. Sto parlando con Levi Ackerman, uno dei miei eroi di bambino. Quanto ho sognato di poter diventare come lui, quante volte ho implorato piangendo mio padre di iscrivermi alla scuola che aveva fondato nella nostra città, dopo il suo ritiro dalle competizioni agonistiche. I suoi rifiuti bruciano ancora, se ci penso, ma a volte il destino ripaga la testardaggine. Cosa non darei per avere ora un foglio su cui farmi fare l’autografo. Magari mi firmerebbe la maglietta, se glielo chiedessi davvero, _davvero_ , per piacere.  
   
«Ora smettila di fissarmi in quel modo.»  
   
Chiudo la bocca di scatto, appena mi rendo conto di averla lasciata spalancata per diversi secondi, mentre lo guardavo.  
   
«Scusami, ma io… Insomma, non è che capiti tutti i giorni di incontrare uno come te!»  
   
«Mi fa piacere, ma ti sfugge il problema principale, ragazzino.»  
   
«Eren.»  
   
«Lo so il tuo nome.»  
   
«E allora usalo!»  
   
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli all’indietro ed io perdo di colpo la facoltà di parola.  
   
«Eren.» Fottuti brividi, smettetela di fare su e giù per la mia spina dorsale. «Lo hai capito che io sono nel bel mezzo di un incarico, che prevede di restare in mare aperto per i prossimi trenta giorni senza poter tornare a terra e, di conseguenza, non posso riportarti a casa?»  
   
«L’ho capito.»  
   
«E la cosa non ti turba neanche un po’?»  
   
Scuoto la testa. Ora so che non è un assassino ed il mio problema principale è stato risolto. Cosa c’è a casa mia, in fondo? Posso chiamare casa un posto dove i miei amici non si accorgono della mia assenza? Dove posso non vedere mio padre per giorni, senza che a nessuno dei due importi?  
La mia risposta sembra turbare lui ed un pensiero mi balena in testa.  
   
«O-Oh, beh, ovviamente mi dispiace di causare disturbo a te… Davvero moltissimo…»  
   
Levi apre e chiude la bocca, poi sospira pesantemente. Forse si domanda come mai un ragazzo della mia età non abbia nessuno a casa da cui tornare o qualcuno che ritiene di dover avvisare per la propria scomparsa. Beh, magari un avviso con la radio della barca lo dovrò dare, tanto per non scomodare la polizia in inutili ricerche. Cosa succederebbe se pensassero che Levi mi ha rapito? No, non voglio neanche immaginarlo.  
   
«Contatterò la guardia costiera per spiegare loro la situazione, evitiamo di far loro pensare che ti abbia rapito.»  
   
Diamine, quest’uomo mi legge nel pensiero o cosa?  
   
«C’è solo una cosa che dovrai fare, una regola. La tua sopravvivenza qui dipenderà da quanto sarai in grado di rispettarla.»  
   
Deglutisco. L’atmosfera si è fatta improvvisamente tesa ed io non sono sicuro di come muovermi. Io non so praticamente niente di navigazione, di barche, di mare. Qualsiasi cosa possa chiedermi, sono certo che la mia risposta sarà fissarlo con l’espressione più idiota che possa riuscire ad assumere e decisamente non è questo il modo in cui vorrei presentarmi ad uno degli uomini che è stato il mio eroe per anni.  
Teso, annuisco in silenzio. Attendo che lui completi la sua frase, mi dia degli ordini. Giuro che farò di tutto per di non starmi tra i piedi, d’accordo?»  
   
Annuisco immediatamente, facendomi piccolo piccolo, lì dove sono seduto.  
Resto a guardarlo, mentre si infila sottocoperta. Non mi rivolge più né lo sguardo né la parola, chiude la porta alle proprie spalle e lo sento armeggiare con le frequenze radio.  
Sospirando, mi arrampico sulla barca, mi porto vicino al timone, proprio sopra la cabina: non c’è molto spazio, mi domando come farò a non intralciarlo. Da qualsiasi punto della nave potrò vederlo, lui potrà vedere me e questa sarà la mia vita per i prossimi trenta giorni.  
Mi porto sotto l’albero principale, guardo verso l’alto. Proprio come avevo immaginato la sera prima, la vela triangolare è enorme ed imponente, quando è gonfiata dal vento. Ce n’è un’altra a prua, più piccola. Mi scopro a desiderare di conoscere i nomi di tutte queste cose che vedo attorno a me. Mi sento ignorante, mi vergogno all’idea di essere in compagnia di un campione olimpico e non sapere neanche come si fa un nodo.  
Mi stendo al sole, con le braccia sotto la testa e gli occhi chiusi: l’aria fresca di mare ed il caffè mi hanno guarito più velocemente di qualsiasi medicina mio padre mi abbia mai fatto ingoiare a forza, quando mi sorprendeva a letto stordito dopo le mie notti brave.  
I miei sensi sono sopraffatti dall’oceano che mi circonda: il vento tra i capelli, il sale sulla pelle, il sole che mi scalda, il profumo del legno della nave, il suono delle vele che si muovono, lo scafo che infrange le onde, mentre navighiamo.  
E’ rilassante e mi sento a casa, per la prima volta da quando avevo sette anni.  
Prima che possa rendermene conto, mi addormento.


	3. L'inizio di un'avventura

_[Levi]_  
   
Mentirei se dicessi che trovarlo lì, privo di sensi, non mi abbia fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene. Voglio dire, per un momento ho seriamente creduto che qualcuno avesse abbandonato un cadavere nella mia barca. E di un ragazzo così giovane, tra l’altro. Non sarebbe certo la prima volta che succede. Non a me, fortunatamente, ma questo è un modo pazzo e malato.  
Non ricordo in vita mia di essermi sentito tanto sollevato come quando gli ho visto aprire gli occhi. E che occhi.  
Eren ha due gemme al posto delle iridi, brillano di luce propria con quel loro verde bluastro, pieno di sfumature e schegge dorate.  
Un vero colpo per il mio cuore.  
Ho fatto una gran fatica a restare concentrato sul vero punto della situazione, ovvero la sua presenza lì, che rischiava di mettere nei guai entrambi.  
   
Se fossi stato costretto a tornare al porto, il contratto con gli sponsor della Scuola Nautica sarebbe andato a puttane e Dio solo sa quanto ci servano quei soldi. Più passa il tempo, più diventa difficile per me cavalcare l’onda della mia antica gloria olimpica. Certo, sarebbe molto più semplice se accettassi uno dei numerosi inviti che ricevo ad allenare le nuove leve di futuri campioni di vela, ma non fa per me. Cosa c’è di esaltante, nel seguire qualcuno che sa già tutto? Nel ripetere nozioni e strategie a sportivi navigati, che dei miei consigli non sanno realmente che farsene?  
Invece mi piace avere a che fare coi bambini, quando per la prima volta si trovano a sfidare l’oceano ed aiutarli a scacciare le loro paure. Mi piace guidare gli adolescenti, mentre muovono i primi passi in solitaria e prendono confidenza con quel mondo meraviglioso che è il mare aperto.  
Loro pendono dalle mie labbra, ma non per il mio nome, non per le medaglie che decorano le pareti del mio appartamento e che sono utili solo come fermacarte. Ascoltano per imparare, domandano per comprendere, sbagliano per provare.  
Poter plasmare dal principio, un nuovo talento, come Chirone addestrò Achille: ecco ciò che voglio.  
   
Eren non saprei in quale delle due categorie piazzarlo. Mi conosce, è vero, mi stima, probabilmente fa parte di quella infinita schiera di persone che vanno in giro con una mia foto stampata sulla maglietta, pensano di essere i miei fan numero uno e di conoscere tutto di me. D’altra parte, però, la luce che brilla nei suoi occhi mi ricorda molto quella dei bambini. Era sinceramente emozionato, mentre pronunciava il mio nome. Si muove sulla barca con un cauto rispetto, come se temesse di venir disarcionato da un momento all’altro.  
Di una cosa sono sicuro: ama il mare ed ogni cellula del suo corpo lo grida.  
   
Sento i suoi passi sopra la testa, mentre mi siedo sul piccolo letto ed afferro il microfono della mia radio. Eren si ferma proprio sopra di me: una lieve serie di colpi mi informa che dev’essersi sdraiato. Pensa forse di essere in villeggiatura, quel ragazzino?  
Sbuffo e comincio a cercare la giusta frequenza.  
   
«Humanity’s Strongest a Guardia Costiera, rispondete. Passo.»  
 

**● ● ● ● ●**

  
Mezz’ora più tardi, torno alla luce del sole. Spiegare tutto è stato un inferno e la polizia mi ha riempito di domande, ma a quanto pare la calma di Eren era più che giustificata: sembra proprio che non abbia nessuno a casa da cui tornare. Inoltre è maggiorenne, quindi il suo solo consenso è più che sufficiente, senza dover scomodare i suoi genitori.  
Devo ancora aspettare la risposta dei legali dei miei sponsor, ma sono abbastanza certo che non possano causarmi alcun problema: il contratto dice che non posso toccare terra per trenta giorni, devo sopravvivere solo coi prodotti dati da _loro_ , sulla barca che _loro_ mi hanno fornito e fare video-rapporti regolari per le _loro fottute_ pubblicità. Non dicono niente sul fatto che io debba viaggiare da solo.  
Eren può anche restare qua.  
Già, ma qua dove?  
Questo avrebbe dovuto essere un viaggio in solitaria e sebbene le razioni non mi manchino, non ho nessuna idea di dove farlo dormire né di come farlo vestire. Non può certo indossare la stessa maglietta e gli stessi pantaloni per un intero mese. Per non parlare della biancheria intima…  
Arriccio il naso, infastidito al solo pensiero. Dovremo inventarci qualcosa.  
   
Lo trovo esattamente dove avevo immaginato, addormentato sul ponte della nave, a pochi metri dalla pedana del timone. Si è raggomitolato vicino all’albero e si stringe le braccia attorno al petto: anche sotto al sole diretto, il vento è freddo e lui è senza maglietta.  
Ad occhio e croce, sembra portare le stesse misure di Farlan, quindi se il bastardo ha tenuto fede al suo nome di disordinato cronico, troverò qualcosa di suo da prestargli, in giro per la barca. Non voglio che si ammali, quindi mi inginocchio accanto a lui e lo scuoto per la spalla.  
Non mi risponde. Sonno pesante, eh.  
   
«Eren…»  
   
«Mamma...?»  
   
Non so se ridere o prenderlo a calci.  
   
«Ohi, moccioso, alzati.»  
   
La sua fronte si aggrotta, appena prima di aprire gli occhi: mi specchio un’altra volta in quelle iridi e mi godo ogni istante mentre realizza quel che è appena successo e ricorda dove si trova. Si mette seduto di scatto: le braccia cadono ai lati del suo corpo, lasciandomi libera la vista del suo petto abbronzato, degli addominali in evidenza e del segno a V che disegna l’inizio dell’inguine.  
Mi alzo in fretta ed afferro il timone, dandogli le spalle: posso solo sperare che non si sia reso conto di quanto il mio sguardo è caduto in basso, lungo il suo corpo. Ha come minimo dieci anni meno di me, sto diventando uno di quei vecchi pervertiti che sbavano dietro ai ragazzini? Ho trentacinque anni, non sono poi così vecchio.  
E lui è maggiorenne, non ci sarebbe assolutamente niente di sbagliato o illegale.  
Sospiro pesantemente: sto cercando di giustificarmi con me stesso e non funziona per niente.  
Eren si alza e me lo trovo accanto.  
   
«Allora?» mi chiede.  
   
Mi irrigidisco a quella domanda: possibile che se ne sia reso conto davvero?  
   
«Che cosa?» rispondo, ostentando tutta la mia indifferenza.  
   
«Non hai chiamato la guardia costiera?»  
   
Vorrei prendermi a pugni. Come ho potuto non capire subito a cosa si stava riferendo?  
   
«Sì, non c’è problema. E’ un fuori programma per entrambi, ma sembra che non ci saranno ripercussioni.»  
   
Sospira di sollievo e mi sorride.  
   
«Menomale! Avevo davvero paura di averti creato qualche tipo di casino, non me lo sarei mai perdonato…»  
   
«Non pensare di essere in vacanza. Sei salito sulla mia nave, darai una mano.»  
   
Dal modo in cui si gela sul posto ed impallidisce, devo aver detto qualcosa di realmente scioccante. Sollevo un sopracciglio e mi appoggio al timone con un braccio.  
   
«C-Che dovrei fare?»  
   
Perché ora d’un tratto sembra così a disagio?  
   
«Tenere in ordine la nave, i turni al timone, controllare la rotta, i venti…» sta fissando insistentemente il pavimento, tenendo le mani incrociate dietro la schiena ed un dubbio mi assale. «Eren…»  
   
«Sì?»  
   
«Tu non hai nessuna di idea di cosa io stia dicendo, non è vero?»  
   
Ora mi sta guardando e nei suoi brillanti occhi verdi vedo tanto senso di colpa e vergogna. Arrossisce all’improvviso ed ha la classica espressione di qualcuno che sta pregando perché la terra sotto i propri piedi si apra, per farlo sparire. Carino.  
   
«M-Mi dispiace, io non ho mai portato una nave o preso lezioni…»  
   
Sospiro e mi porto due dita a premere sopra gli occhi, un gesto che ho sempre trovato rilassante, per qualche motivo. Quindi sono bloccato per un mese con un ragazzino che non sa riconoscere un fiocco da una randa e che non mi sarà per niente utile. Non avrei dovuto dar per scontato che fosse capace di andar per mare, non so perché qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento me l’aveva fatto credere.  
   
«Mi dispiace…» mormora incerto, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
   
«Almeno non starmi tra i piedi.»  
   
Eren annuisce e si allontana, con la coda tra le gambe. Indossa la maglietta che ha fatto asciugare, stropicciata e rovinata per il bizzarro nodo che le ha fatto per stenderla al sole.  
Rimane calmo ed in disparte per tutto il resto della giornata: lo tengo d’occhio, per essere sicuro che non si faccia male improvvisandosi marinaio o cada dalla barca per una qualsiasi distrazione. Mi preoccupo per nulla: il suo comportamento è a dir poco esemplare. Non parla, quasi non mi guarda, ogni sua attenzione è rivolta al mare che ci circonda. Passa intere ore a guardare le onde che si infrangono sullo scafo o con lo sguardo perso sull’orizzonte, nel punto dove il cielo s’immerge nelle acque.  
Solo quando comincia a calare il buio ed io decido di gettare l’ancora per la notte, la sua attenzione si concentra tutta su di me: lo percepisco mentre osserva ogni mio movimento, ogni fune che tiro, vela che ammaino, nodo che stringo. Ha gli occhi curiosi di chi vuole imparare, ma troppo timore di chiedermi qualsiasi cosa.  
Non ho alcuna intenzione di essere io il primo a scomodarmi: se vuole che gli insegni, dovrà essere lui a domandarmelo.  
Mi segue, quando scendo sottocoperta e prepariamo insieme la cena. Questo gli viene bene, a quanto sembra la cucina potrebbe essere la sua mansione principale per il prossimo mese.  
   
«Non pensavo che questa roba potesse avere un sapore decente» dico, in un goffo tentativo di fargli un complimento.  
   
Il suo viso prende un po’ di colore, mentre fa pulizia sul ripiano di lavoro, gettando nell’apposito contenitore le lattine di cibo conservato, ora vuote. E’ molto ordinato, un punto a suo favore.  
   
«Ho imparato ad arrangiarmi con quel che trovavo. Sono uno con gusti difficili, io» risponde ridacchiando, senza rivolgermi lo sguardo mentre passa uno strofinaccio sul ripiano.  
   
Dopo cena, la radio comincia a gracchiare. Sistemo la frequenza e dalle piccole casse inizia ad uscire chiare e forte la voce di Farlan. Bene, questo è il momento della verità.  
   
 _«Ehy, Levi! Come te la passi?»_  
   
«Hai ricevuto notizie dagli sponsor?» non ho tempo da perdere in chiacchiere, voglio andare a dormire.  
   
 _«Sì, sono appena tornato dall’ufficio dei legali. Dicono che il fatto che tu debba occuparti anche di un altro membro dell’equipaggio, così giovane per di più, potrebbe quasi essere un punto a favore!»_  
   
Sento una punta di fastidio, all’idea di venir considerato una specie di baby-sitter per questo ragazzo, ma dal momento che non sa nemmeno da che parte è girata una barca, non hanno tutti i torti. Per mia sfortuna.  
   
«Tch, ricevuto. Sorvoliamo sul fatto che questo è tutto lavoro extra e dovrebbero pagarci di più?»  
   
Vedo Eren arrossire, all’idea di avermi complicato l’incarico e le sue labbra si muovono, mimando delle scuse a cui non do seguito.  
   
 _«A proposito, Levi. È ancora tutto intero, il tuo clandestino? È così silenzioso…»_ nella sua voce colgo una punta di sospetto.  
   
Allungo una mano ed afferro la maglietta di Eren, tirandolo davanti al microfono.  
   
«Dì qualcosa, così smette di pensare che ti abbia legato e imbavagliato nella stiva insieme alle scatolette di zuppa.»  
   
«Ehm… Salve?»  
   
 _«Eren! Ragazzo mio, fatti forza!»_  
   
Sto per insultare Farlan, ma la risata di Eren interrompe ogni mio pensiero.  
   
«Mi dispiace di avervi causato problemi» dice per l’ennesima volta, sorridendo al microfono come se Farlan potesse in qualche modo vederlo attraverso di esso.  
   
 _«Nessun problema! Anzi, sono quasi sollevato, sai? Un mese intero da solo, Levi sarebbe ritornato ancora più musone di quanto già non sia! Avrebbe probabilmente disimparato a parlare.»_  
   
«Prova a ripeterlo, Church!» intimo, ma ricevo solo la risata di entrambi come risposta.  
   
Eren è sorprendentemente spigliato, mentre parla con Farlan, tranquillo molto più di quanto sia stato durante tutta la giornata appena conclusa. Guardandolo chiacchierare come se si conoscessero da sempre, inizio a sentirmi strano, quasi infastidito. Aggrotto la fronte, cercando di identificare la fonte del mio malessere, ma non trovo alcuna razionale causa. Probabilmente ho solo bisogno di dormire, ergo questa chiamata va chiusa in fretta.  
   
«Gradite anche the e biscotti?» li interrompo freddamente, strappando il microfono dalle mani di un confuso Eren, che mi guarda spalancando appena quei fari verdazzurri.  
   
 _«Okay, okay. È finita la pacchia, vi lascio riposare. Immagino sarete stanchi, dopo una giornata simile…»_  
   
«Aspetta Farlan» lo blocco prima che sparisca.«Ho bisogno di sapere se hai lasciato a bordo qualcosa di tuo, dall’ultima volta che sei salito. Pantaloni, magliette…»  
   
 _«Oh, sì. Provate a vedere se nella panca, sotto alla branda c’è una borsa col marchio della Scuola»_ guardo Eren muoversi immediatamente per controllare. _«Se c’è qualcosa, è sicuramente lì.»_  
   
Il ragazzo mi mostra la borsa con un sorriso trionfante ed a quel punto chiudo la comunicazione con Farlan, dandogli appuntamento per qualche giorno dopo.  
Insieme, svuotiamo il contenuto sulla branda, per controllare se ci sia qualcosa di utile. Senza che io gli dica niente, Eren inizia a separare i pantaloni, dalle magliette, dalla biancheria, creando piccole pile ordinate.  
   
«Questi dovrebbero andarmi bene. Laverò tutto e…» la sua voce scompare ed il silenzio mi costringe a concentrare lo sguardo su di lui.  
   
Il suo viso è rosso –adorabile, tanto per cambiare- e sta fissando una scatolina che tiene in mano, trovata nella borsa di Farlan. La prendo, prima che lui possa reagire: preservativi.  
   
«Tch, dannato pervertito. Il fatto che non sappia tenerselo nei pantaloni, non lo autorizza a portare questa roba sulla _mia_ barca» borbotto, appoggiandoli sul letto, lontano dalle ordinate pile di vestiti.  
   
Eren non commenta, si limita a portare tutti i vestiti nel bagno, promettendo di lavarli il giorno seguente.  
Al suo ritorno, ci troviamo a dover affrontare un altro problema di questa nuova convivenza forzata: abbiamo un solo letto.  
Gli propongo di usarlo a turno, una notte a testa e lui acconsente, senza obiettare. So che difficilmente avrebbe accampato il diritto di dormirci e avrebbe passato tutto il mese a dormire per terra come un cane, se io glielo avessi ordinato, ma non sono quel genere di persona. Voglio almeno provare a rendere sopportabili queste quattro settimane che ci attendono e le parole d’ordine sono: organizzazione e rispetto.  
Tiriamo a sorte: la prima notte, il letto è mio.  
In qualche modo riusciamo a creare un piccolo materasso per lui, unendo tutto ciò che di morbido troviamo a bordo per arrangiare un’imbottitura. Il risultato è abbastanza soddisfacente, anche se sono sicuro che la mia schiena risentirà delle notti passate su quel giaciglio di fortuna.  
   
«Sicuro che ti vada bene così? Possiamo pensare a qualche altro sistema per…»  
   
«No» mi interrompe, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia a cui non fa minimamente caso. «Così andrà benissimo. Ti ringrazio» mi sorride ed io distolgo lo sguardo.  
   
Mezz’ora più tardi sono lavato e pronto per dormire. Ne ho un gran bisogno, ora che ci faccio caso. Appena il mio corpo tocca il materasso, sento i muscoli cedere e rilassarsi. Una delle sensazioni più belle di sempre.  
Sbircio la stanza e trovo ciò che sto cercando: il ragazzino si è seduto sul tavolo e guarda fuori dall’oblò della cabina. Il cielo è scuro e le stelle brillano con una luce molto più intensa, di quella che si può vedere dalla città.  
   
«Buonanotte Eren» dico prima di spegnere la luce.  
   
«Buonanotte.»  
   
Mi addormento quasi subito, guardando il profilo di quel moccioso illuminato dalla luce naturale della luna.


	4. La luce delle stelle

Caffè.  
Non penso esista al mondo un odore migliore di questo. Chi dice di odiarlo sta mentendo, sono pronto a giurarlo.  
I miei occhi si aprono su un ambiente sconosciuto ed mi ci vuole qualche secondo di totale confusione mentale, prima che i ricordi del giorno precedente tornino vividi. Il risveglio, Levi, la barca a vela, il mare aperto, Levi, le onde del mare, il mese di permanenza forzata, Levi, la telefonata in radio con Farlan, il tremendo imbarazzo per la storia dei preservativi. Ho già detto Levi?  
Mi sollevo sui gomiti, leccandomi le labbra secche ed una risata strozzata attira la mia attenzione.  
   
«Bei capelli» sogghigna Levi, con un sorriso serafico sul volto.  
   
Mi passo immediatamente una mano in testa. Lo so benissimo che sono un disastro, appena sveglio, ma grazie tante per avermelo fatto notare.  
   
«Buongiorno anche a te!»  
   
Rosso fino alla punta dei capelli, barcollo fino al bagno e mi sciacquo il viso: ho un aspetto decisamente migliore di quello di ieri. C’è uno spazzolino da denti, sul lavandino: è nuovo e verde. Lo prendo come un invito e lo uso, mettendolo poi nel bicchiere assieme a quello azzurro. Esco dal bagno, pulito, pettinato e vestito con gli abiti di Farlan: un paio di pantaloncini ed una canottiera con un’enorme rosa dei venti stampata nel centro.  
Levi si è seduto a tavola: non mi guarda e continua a leggere il libro che tiene tra le mani, mentre prendo posto davanti a lui. Non riesco a capire di che cosa si tratti e pur tentando di leggere il titolo sulla copertina, le lettere non mi risultano chiare. Che sia scritto in un’altra lingua? Beh, in fondo le sue origini sono francesi, se non sbaglio. O almeno, la rivista che parlava di lui aveva riportato questo. Chissà come ci è finito ad insegnare in Germania, non sarebbe stato meglio in Francia? Forse non dovrei fare questi pensieri, in fondo non lo avrei mai incontrato se avesse lavorato altrove.  
E’ anche vero che non sarei mai finito perso nel nulla in mezzo al mare con un perfetto estraneo con le capacità di socializzazione pari a quelle di un…  
   
«Mangia con la bocca, non con tutta la faccia!»  
   
Sbatto le ciglia e ritorno alla realtà. La fetta biscottata che stavo rosicchiando ricade nel piatto, quando afferro velocemente il tovagliolo per pulirmi la bocca sporca di marmellata. Dio, perché devo sempre fare queste figure di merda?  
   
«Scusami… Ero sovrappensiero.»  
   
Non mi risponde e torna a leggere. Non riesco a trattenere una risatina, mentre sollevo di nuovo la mia colazione. Lui mi guarda, inarcando un sopracciglio e capisco che vuole sapere cosa trovo così divertente.  
   
«Mia madre mi diceva sempre la stessa cosa. Hai usato anche il suo stesso tono di voce.»  
   
«Vedi di farlo, allora» chiude il libro e si alza.  
   
Io fisso il resto della mia colazione: mi è passata completamente la fame. Lavati i piatti, saliamo insieme sopraccoperta. La nave è così diversa, con le vele ammainate: sembra più piccola. Scheletrica, quasi. So che quegli alberi sono resistenti, tanto che potremmo entrambi arrampicarci fino in cima senza che si muovano di un centimetro, ma hanno un’aria fragile, senza l’ala protettrice della vela a ricoprirli.  
Levi mi sorpassa e punta dritto al meccanismo dell’ancora: lo vedo armeggiare con alcuni comandi e leve, poi la spessa catena di metallo inizia la ritirata, sollevando il peso che ha mantenuto la barca immobile durante la notte. Il suono è fastidioso, ferro contro ferro stride invogliandomi a tapparmi le orecchie con le mani, ma non voglio sfigurare davanti a Levi, mostrandomi così debole da non poter sopportare un po’ di rumore. Io non sono così.  
Non mi parla ed io non parlo a lui, ma lo seguo tenendomi sempre a distanza di sicurezza: non voglio dargli alcuna occasione di rimproverarmi o chiedermi di allontanarmi. La regola è _Non starmi tra i piedi_ e così sarà fatto. Niente mi impedisce di studiare, però.  
Scioglie i nodi che tengono le vele ammainate ed esse si liberano, gonfiandosi immediatamente. La barca si muove bruscamente, aggiustando il proprio equilibrio con la nuova forza del vento catturata. Sono costretto a tenermi alla balaustra, per non scivolare.  
   
«Attento a non finire in mare, non mi fermerò per recuperarti!» mi avvisa Levi, puntando le mani sui fianchi.  
   
Non gli sfugge proprio niente, eh? Lo guardo muoversi per il ponte come un gatto, silenzioso e veloce. Prima che possa rendermene conto, siamo già in viaggio e la barca taglia dolcemente le onde, puntando verso un orizzonte per me sconosciuto.  
Rimango incantato ad osservare l’acqua con tutti i suoi movimenti, per un tempo che mi pare infinito. Quando torno in me, mi accorgo di essere solo.  
Non che Levi possa essere andato tanto lontano.  
Scendo sottocoperta e lo trovo lì, impegnato a calcolare e misurare qualcosa su una mappa, con strumenti sconosciuti, mormorando parole che ho sentito solo nei film e di cui non conosco assolutamente il significato.  
Più tempo passo qui più mi rendo conto che i miei sogni di navigare erano ben più lontani da me di quanto avessi mai creduto. Portare una barca è la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai visto, non è solo avventura e brezza tra i capelli, ma calcolo e strategia. E’ sapere dove andrai, sapendo dove sei stato, senza altri punti di riferimento che non quelli che l’oceano stesso può darti.  
Io posso solo guardare in disparte ed imparare il più possibile. Levi è un vero padrone del mare.  
   
Per non restare con le mani in mano, decido di occuparmi di tutto ciò che so fare: le faccende di casa. O meglio, dovrei chiamarle ‘faccende di barca’.  
Rifaccio i letti, apro gli oblò e la porta per cambiare l’aria, pulisco tutto ciò che mi pare sporco. L’acqua del mare lascia tante macchie quando si asciuga, a causa del sale che contiene ed io le faccio sparire tutte, una dopo l’altra, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto dei quel paio di occhi grigi e severi.  
Non ricevo da lui alcun segno di approvazione, ma neanche di rimprovero e deduco che ciò che sto facendo sia una cosa, se non giusta, almeno sopportabile per lui. E’ difficile, capire cosa gli passa per la testa. La sua espressione è costantemente seria, quasi uguale in ogni momento della giornata, come fosse disegnata sul viso. Mi sorprendo spesso a guardarlo, per poi girarmi in tutta fretta quando i nostri occhi si incontrano.  
   
Sono seduto accanto al timone, a gambe incrociate e guardo il sole sparire nell’oceano, quando Levi sospira. Piego la testa all’indietro e lo guardo dal basso verso l’alto, ma lui non mi rivolge alcuna attenzione.  
   
«Ora di cena» dice solo, iniziando ad armeggiare col timone e bloccandolo nella sua attuale posizione.  
   
Continuo a guardarlo anche quando inizia ad arrampicarsi per ammainare le vele: potrebbe farlo benissimo anche senza salire fin lassù, ma sospetto che l’altezza gli piaccia. Forse gli dona un brivido particolare, che a me non è concesso conoscere. Inoltre ha un bel culo e così per me è più semplice spiarglielo.  
Questa barca mi sta rendendo più gay di quanto io già non fossi.  
Decido di preparare la cena per entrambi. Non che ci sia tanto tra cui scegliere, non abbiamo cibi freschi. Posso giusto cercare di rendere decente quella poca scelta di scatolette e roba surgelata di cui disponiamo, per variare un po’. Mangiare le solite cose per un intero mese potrebbe uccidermi.  
Per quando Levi esce dalla doccia, ho finito di apparecchiare e cucinare e gli mostro il risultato con una punta di orgoglio. Anche lui sembra colpito ed apprezza il mio impegno. Lo capisco perché si sforza di essere un po’ più cordiale del solito.  
   
«Lascia, ci penso io» mi dice quando inizio a sparecchiare, dopo che ogni briciola era stata fatta sparire.  
   
«Non preoccuparti, posso pensarci io.»  
   
Ecco, è tornato il suo sguardo storto.  
   
«Abbiamo stabilito di basare questa convivenza sui turni, mi sbaglio?»  
   
«No, ma sei stanco» la sua espressione corrucciata si rilassa appena, a queste parole.«Hai lavorato tutto il giorno, io no. Dovresti andare a riposarti e lasciarmi fare quel che posso.»  
   
Cala il silenzio ed io non oso spezzarlo. Levi mi sta guardando negli occhi e sono troppo impegnato a combattere l’impulso di abbassare lo sguardo: non voglio cedere, stavolta. So di aver ragione.  
Non riesco a capire a cosa sta pensando. Mi destabilizza, mi rende insicuro. Quando si alza in piedi, istintivamente sento il mio corpo entrare in tensione, come fossi pronto a fuggire da un momento all’altro.  
Afferra il proprio piatto e cammina verso di me.  
Trattengo il respiro.  
Posa il piatto nel lavandino, poi la sua mano piccola e callosa per il duro lavoro di una vita, mi stringe appena la spalla ed il mio corpo si scioglie a quel debole contatto.  
   
«Solo per stasera. E non abituartici» mi dice, prima di sparire in bagno per il suo strano rituale di pulizia serale.  
   
Sento ancora caldo, lì dove la sua pelle ha toccato la mia, un’impronta che mi rassicura. Mentre lavo i piatti, rifletto: non ho capito bene a cosa _non_ dovrei abituarmi. A lavare i piatti al posto suo? Ad averla vinta su di lui?  
Oh, Levi Ackerman, tu sarai anche un ex atleta olimpico, ma quanto a testardaggine, non mi batte nessuno.  
   
Quando esce dal bagno, la cabina è pulita ed i letti pronti per essere occupati. Non ho sonno e speravo di poter restare ancora un po’ sveglio, magari a guardare il mare come la notte scorsa. Levi si stende ed afferra un libro: nessuno di noi sembra voler dormire, dopotutto.  
   
«Che cosa leggi?» gli chiedo, incapace di contenere la mia curiosità.  
   
«Un libro.»  
   
Dovrei ridere? Lo guardo storto, ma lui non alza gli occhi dalle pagine e dentro di me lo mando al diavolo. Leggiti pure quel che ti pare, non mi interessa.  
Improvvisamente sento il bisogno di allontanarmi: come può un uomo così piccolo, contenere tutta questa antipatia? Ha intenzione di passare in questo modo i prossimi 29 giorni? Perché se è così, dubito che il mio autocontrollo possa resistere. Non sono esattamente famoso per essere uno paziente.  
Attraverso la cabina a grandi passi, apro la porta ed esco. Levi non mi chiama, né mi chiede niente. Non so nemmeno se si sia accorto che sono uscito, preso com’è dal suo dannato libro. E’ più importante di una persona? Non che sia una novità, per me, essere considerato invisibile.  
Non mi allontano di molto, mi siedo subito fuori dalla porta su una delle panche-contenitore e mi abbraccio le ginocchia. I miei occhi si alzano verso il cielo, a cercare le stelle. L’ho notato ieri notte, guardando dall’oblò. Il cielo in mare aperto è molto più scuro, un nero intenso che le luci delle città sulla costa non contaminano se non all’orizzonte. Le stelle sembrano veramente diamanti, quando brillano in questo modo. Trovo facilmente la stella polare. Sembra così vicina… Sollevo una mano, come per toccarla, ma mi fermo subito: non voglio che mi veda, che mi giudichi sciocco.  
Per rilassarmi inizio a contare le stelle. E’ un gioco che facevo da bambino, con mia madre ed Armin, quando ancora eravamo inseparabili, due metà della stessa medaglia. Passavamo ore seduti in giardino a cercare le costellazioni di cui avevamo letto nel libro che Armin riusciva sempre a rubare a suo nonno. Era un vecchietto gentile e mi considerava come un altro nipote, ma aveva questa ossessione per i suoi libri e non voleva che uscissero dallo studio. Ma non si possono vedere le stelle sul soffitto di una stanza.  
Quante ore, giorni, mesi felici porto nel cuore, ricordi di una vita fa. Una vita che è stata spazzata via in una sola notte, quella in cui ho perso tutto ciò che mi era più caro.  
   
«Ohi, moccioso!»  
   
Mi volto di scatto e lo vedo sulla soglia della porta. Questa volta non mi è difficile leggere la sua espressione: è scocciato, infastidito. Deve avermi chiamato più volte, ma io non potevo sentirlo.  
   
«Sì?» sbatto ripetutamente le palpebre, per ricacciare le lacrime che i ricordi avevano richiamato.  
   
«Ho detto, torna dentro. Fa freddo, voglio chiudere la porta della cabina.»  
   
Annuisco e scendo dalla panca. Mentre mi avvicino, vedo la sua espressione cambiare: dev’essersi accorto dei miei occhi lucidi o del naso rosso. Non fa commenti e distoglie lo sguardo, quando gli passo davanti e mi infilo nel letto.  
   
«Buonanotte» dico solo, infilandomi sotto la coperta in modo che mi nasconda completamente.  
   
Mi addormento immediatamente e se mi risponde, non lo sento.

  
   
 


	5. Traccia la tua rotta

«Se non la smetti di giocare con quella fune, ti cadrà una carrucola sulla testa» mi rimprovera con voce tagliente. «E ti assicuro, fa male.»  
   
«Te ne sono cadute in testa tante?» ridacchio e subito metto le mani dietro la schiena, per dimostrargli che l’ho ascoltato.  
   
Distoglie lo sguardo ed io non insisto. Non voglio metterlo di cattivo umore.  
   
Sono già passati tre giorni da quella sera, quando mi ha quasi scoperto a piangere. Non ne abbiamo parlato mai, quindi non so nemmeno se stia evitando l’argomento per pura cortesia, per disinteresse o semplicemente perché non si è reso conto di nulla. Non vorrei affrontare l’argomento in nessun caso, quindi mi sta benissimo così, ma non posso fare a meno di domandarmelo perché da quel giorno, Levi è diventato decisamente più sopportabile. Non socievole, no quello è un obiettivo lontano anni luce, ma è meno scostante ed ha anche iniziato a rispondere ad alcune delle mie domande su barca e navigazione: un sogno che si avvera.  
Non parla tanto e le sue spiegazioni sono sempre ridotte al minimo indispensabile, ma è molto più di quanto io abbia potuto avere negli ultimi vent’anni. Nessuno sguardo truce, nessuna seccata alzata d’occhi o sbuffo o battuta ironica, potrebbero indebolire il mio entusiasmo.  
E’ troppo importante per me.  
Ho iniziato ad alzarmi prima di lui, per fargli trovare la colazione pronta ed il caffè caldo. Non abbiamo sveglie a bordo, il sole che entra dall’oblò segna l’inizio della nostra giornata ed il tramonto, la fine. Ho l’orologio biologico completamente fottuto: non penso ci sia mai stato un periodo della mia vita in cui mi alzavo alle 6 del mattino ed andavo a dormire alle 21. Mi capitava più il contrario e non ci sono abituato. Eppure non mi sono mai sentito meglio. Il mio corpo è pieno di energie, respiro meglio, mi muovo meglio, anche il cibo mi sembra più buono.  
E’ l’effetto dell’oceano e della sua magia.  
 

*********

  
«Sai usare questo?» mi dice Levi un pomeriggio.  
   
Oh, una lezione! Io alzo lo sguardo verso di lui e mi copro gli occhi dal sole, che mi acceca proprio alle sue spalle.  
   
«Ehm… Cos’è?»  
   
«Iniziamo bene.»  
   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo.  
   
«Hai intenzione di dirmelo o continuare a prendermi in giro?»  
   
Levi si siede accanto a me, mi prende le mani e posa lo strano strumento proprio nel centro. Oh, che sciocco sono. Ora che lo vedo decentemente, lo riconosco, anche se non ho idea di come si chiami, so di averlo visto in casa, usato come soprammobile.  
   
«Questo è un sestante» dice.  
   
Giusto, ricordavo che avesse un nome strano. Spero di ricordarmelo perché so che presto me lo richiederà, solo per controllare se l’ho ascoltato.  
   
«Serve ad orientarsi. Con questo puoi calcolare la tua posizione in mare, misurando l’angolo di elevazione dei corpi celesti, rispetto all’orizzonte.»  
   
Annuisco con forza. Ho un vago ricordo di aver visto mia madre usarlo, qualche volta, ma io non ne sarei in grado. Ascolto Levi, mentre mi spiega come tutti i satelliti, radar e GPS del mondo non sarebbero mai in grado di sostituire questo piccolo strumento, che da secoli viene usato in tutto il mondo. Con le dita, sfioro tutte quelle parti di metallo, lo inclino per guardarlo da ogni angolazione.  
   
«Come si usa?» domando, rivolgendo a lui il mio sguardo.  
   
Mi pento immediatamente di averlo chiesto perché Levi si sposta alle mie spalle e di colpo diventa difficilissimo concentrarsi su quel che sta dicendo. Come posso prestare attenzione, quando le sue mani sono sulle mie e direzionano il piccolo strumento che stringiamo insieme? Sono importanti le parole, quando il suo respiro mi scalda il collo ed il profumo dei suoi vestiti mi riempie i polmoni? Il mio cuore accelera improvvisamente, non so spiegarmene il motivo, ma prego tutti gli dei che lui non se ne accorga. Ogni mia energia è concentrata ora nel mantenere una parvenza di autocontrollo, per non fare di fronte a lui una figura di quelle che rovinerebbero il resto del viaggio. Non posso fargli accorgere che mi piace _in quel senso_. Non so come la pensi lui sull’argomento arcobaleno e non ho intenzione di trascorrere un mese bersagliato da sguardi storti. Deglutisco e mi sforzo di ascoltare quel che sta dicendo.  
   
«Fai coincidere questa parte con l’orizzonte, così. Ora non ti resterebbe che spostare questo, cercare un punto di riferimento, come una stella e calcolare la tua posizione. Questa è la teoria di base, visto che ora è giorno non puoi vedere alcuna stella.»  
   
«Non possiamo provarci questa notte?»  
   
«Certo. Se mi saprai ripetere tutto quel che ti ho appena spiegato.»  
   
Un lungo momento di silenzio cala tra noi ed io mi giro lentamente, per guardarlo negli occhi e rivolgergli il mio sorriso più gentile.  
   
«Ehm… Potresti ripetere?»  
 

*********

Quella sera il cielo è coperto dalle nuvole e la mia lezione pratica viene rimandata. Questo non gli impedisce, però, di interrogarmi sulla teoria. E’ seduto sul letto, a gambe incrociate, il mento appoggiato alla mano e mi guarda. In quel momento, ho la consapevolezza di essere l’unica cosa che sta guardando, su cui si sta concentrando. Ho tutta la sua attenzione e non posso impedire al mio viso di prendere colore, mentre parlo ripetendo ogni cosa che ricordo, lasciandomi correggere i termini sbagliati.  
   
«Non male»è il mio voto finale e tiro un sospiro di sollievo.  
   
«Ovviamente» rispondo serafico, rigirandomi il sestante tra le mani.  
   
«Se ti comporterai bene per il resto del mese, forse te lo farò tenere.»  
   
Questa non me l’aspettavo. Mi coglie di sorpresa, questo suo slancio di gentilezza improvviso, ma ringrazio ugualmente. Mentre ripongo il sestante nella sua custodia, dentro di me decido che sarà mio ad ogni costo.  
 

*********

  
_«Eren! Sei ancora vivo!»_  
   
Ridacchio, seduto sul letto accanto a Levi, che stringe in mano il comunicatore della radio, guardandolo con un evidente fastidio.  
   
«Sì Farlan, non sono ancora diventato cannibale. E’ vivo» risponde Levi, fissando la radio come se potesse incenerire il suo interlocutore.  
   
_«Ah no? Buono a sapersi, ma io stavo parlando con Eren! Non è da tutti uscire illesi dopo un’intera settimana, passata in sola tua compagnia ed io ne sono la prova vivente!»_  
   
«Non è stato difficile» rispondo, senza pensare. «Al contrario, è stato bello.»  
   
Levi alza lo sguardo verso di me ed io mi specchio in quegli occhi grigi che ancora non sono stato capace di decifrare. So che vuole dirmi qualcosa, quando mi guarda in silenzio. Lo posso percepire, ma è troppo difficile comprenderlo veramente. Soprattutto quando è così vicino a me ed io ho già il mio daffare a non arrossire come una ragazzina.  
   
_«Levi non è mai troppo amichevole, con chi ha più di 12 anni, ma sono felice che la convivenza tra voi funzioni.»_  
   
«Non vedo perché non dovrebbe, fintanto che continuerà ad obbedire ed imparare.»  
   
«Ho imparato ad usare il sestante!» comunico tutto orgoglioso a Farlan, che ride e si complimenta con me.  
   
«Hai imparato la teoria, non montarti la testa, moccioso. Non significa che tu sappia tracciare le rotte.»  
   
«Solo perché il cielo è stato coperto negli ultimi giorni…» ribatto, mettendo il broncio.  
   
Perché deve sminuirmi? Mi sono impegnato così tanto per ricordare ogni passaggio, nome e procedura.  
   
_«Ora è schiarito, fallo provare»_ aggiunge Farlan ed io non riesco a trattenere un grande sorriso: è sempre così gentile con me, mi piace lui, anche se ci siamo parlati solo due volte, ha quel tipo di personalità che te lo fa stare simpatico a pelle, come se lo conoscessi da anni.  
   
«Sì bene, taglia corto Church.»  
   
Il mio sorriso si spegne: lo ha chiamato per cognome. Lo fa anche con me ogni tanto, ma sempre per una sola ragione: è irritato. Qualcosa lo ha fatto arrabbiare? Non riesco a capire, eppure sembrava una normalissima conversazione.  
   
_«Agli ordini, Capitano. Solo un’ultima cosa. E’ stato qui un ragazzo, biondo occhi azzurri. Voleva parlare con te, Eren, mi ha lasciato un messaggio.»_  
   
Ora sono io quello irritato. Dalla descrizione, non può trattarsi che di Armin, ma cosa è andato a fare alla scuola nautica? Avevo chiesto a Farlan di avvisarlo della situazione, ma nel mio messaggio non gli chiedevo di contattarmi. E’ passata una settimana intera, ma per me non è cambiato niente: mi dà ancora fastidio il modo egoista con cui mi ha abbandonato, scappando dalla barca. E’ sempre stato bravo a scappare e negli anni non ha fatto che confermarmelo.  
Perso nei miei pensieri, mi dimentico che Farlan è ancora in ascolto, in attesa di una mia risposta. Evito che i miei occhi incrocino quelli di Levi, anche per sbaglio: non voglio vedere quello che le sue iridi potrebbero riflettere, non voglio vederlo analizzare il mio silenzio ed il mio dolore in quel modo attento e giudicante. Non voglio che i casini della mia vita sulla terraferma si insinuino anche qua, nel mio piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
   
_«Eren?»_ mi chiama Farlan ed io sospiro.  
   
«Cosa dice il messaggio?» domando, stringendo i denti.  
   
_«Allora…»_ c’è una breve pausa, durante la quale l’unico suono è il rumore dei fogli che Farlan sta lanciando ovunque, cercando di ritrovare quello dove è appuntato il messaggio. _«Ha chiesto di dirti che gli dispiace per quel che è successo, che è felice che tu stia bene e vuole parlarti, quando tornerai.»_  
   
«Ho capito, ti ringrazio.»  
   
_«Vuoi che gli riferisca qualcosa? Mi ha lasciato un numero a cui chiamarlo… Di solito non faccio il segretario, ma mi sembrava così turbato e così…»_  
   
Oh, Armin è turbato, come mi dispiace.  
   
«No grazie, va bene così.»  
   
_«Agli ordini!»_ il suo tono è divertito e scherzoso come un attimo fa, eppure ora non riesco a trovarlo divertente: voglio solo chiudere questa dannata chiamata e stare un po’ in pace.  
   
«Basta così, Farlan. Ci risentiamo a metà della settimana prossima, per il solito controllo» interviene Levi, forse leggendo il mio comportamento. Per una volta sono davvero contento che sia così bravo a capirmi.  
   
Resto in silenzio a fissare il legno del pavimento, finché Levi non finisce di sistemare la radio al suo posto. L’atmosfera è pesante e so di essere io la causa. Mi sento in colpa, per coinvolgere anche lui in questi miei malumori, ma non so come rimediare.  
   
«Eren.»La sua voce è morbida, quando mi chiama ed alzo subito gli occhi per cercarlo.  
   
È in piedi accanto alla porta, con il sestante in una mano e la maniglia nell’altra. Mi sorride appena, indicando l’uscita con un cenno della testa.  
   
«V-Vuoi davvero farmi provare?»  
   
«Se pensi di essere all’altezza.»  
   
«Scherzi?! Dà qua!»  
   
Sembra una magia, ma ogni nuvola è sparita tanto dal cielo quanto dalla mia mente. Balzo in piedi e annullo la distanza tra noi, rubandogli dalle mani il sestante prima di correre letteralmente sul ponte della nave. Levi mi segue, tenendo le mani in tasca ed il vento gli sposta i capelli: alcune ciocche gli coprono il viso, ma non dà segno di volerle spostare ed a me piace anche così.  
Raggiungo la prua e nessun ostacolo mi impedisce di guardare l’infinità di cielo ed oceano che si fondono. A breve gli ultimi raggi del sole spariranno e distinguere l’inizio dell’uno e la fine dell’altro sarà impossibile. Sollevo il sestante davanti al viso, facendolo coincidere con la linea dell’orizzonte. Le mani di Levi mi vengono in aiuto ed insieme calcoliamo la nostra posizione, prendendo la stella polare come riferimento. Il mio cuore torna a battere veloce, quando il suo petto si appoggia contro la mia schiena. Chiudendo gli occhi, mi concedo un secondo di pace avvolto nella sensazione che quest’uomo mi dà ogni volta che mi si avvicina. Sospiro quando, contro la spalla, percepisco il suo stesso battito: è veloce, quasi quanto il mio.  
Passiamo diversi minuti ad esercitarci: mi fa prendere la nostra posizione innumerevoli volte, cambiando ogni volta il riferimento celeste, tendendomi piccoli tranelli per verificare che io sappia cosa sto facendo e non agisca solo ripetendo ciò che ho visto fare.  
   
«Grazie per quello che fai» mormoro alla fine, quando ormai il sole è completamente sparito.  
   
Mi giro, lui mi sta già guardando; il suo viso è solo ad una manciata di centimetri dal mio e d’istinto trattengo il respiro.  
  
«A volte» dice lentamente, a voce bassa.«L’oceano può spaventare, tutto appare enorme ed impossibile da affrontare e la sua immensità, ti può far sentire piccolo, spaesato e solo» le sue mani prendono le mie e le chiudono lentamente sul sestante.«Tu hai tutti gli strumenti per tracciare la tua rotta, Eren.»  
   
Non so come rispondere. Mi bruciano improvvisamente gli occhi e la gola inizia a far male, mentre lotto per cacciare indietro la malinconia che tenta di sopraffarmi. Le sue mani sono così morbide.  
Distoglie lo sguardo dai miei occhi solo quando le lacrime che sono spuntate agli angoli sono troppo evidenti, per fingere di non vederle. Le sue dita mi sfiorano i capelli, spettinandoli in una veloce carezza che mi provoca infiniti brividi lungo la schiena.  
   
«Non restare troppo qua fuori, chiaro? Ho sonno e non terrò le luci accese solo per te, quindi datti una mossa, moccioso» mi dice solo, prima di tornare sotto coperta.  
   
A quel punto non resisto più ed il calore lungo le guance mi avvisa che le lacrime hanno avuto la meglio. Mi siedo a terra, appoggiando la schiena ad uno degli alberi e piango in silenzio, caccio fuori dal mio corpo ogni emozione vissuta nell’ultima settimana e mi sorprendo di trovarle quasi tutte positive. Sono lacrime di gioia e non ho bisogno di domandarmi chi ne è la causa.  
Da sotto la canottiera che indosso, tiro fuori una collana con una chiave dorata come ciondolo. _Hope_ , sono le lettere incise nel metallo.  
   
«Oh mamma, spero davvero che tu possa vedere tutto questo» sorrido, accarezzando il più prezioso dei miei tesori. «Non mi sentivo così vivo, da quando te ne sei andata. Vorrei che potesse durare per sempre…»  
   
Resto sul ponte per più di un’ora, raccontandole tutto quel che ho passato nell’ultima settimana, negli ultimi anni, le mie emozioni, i miei sentimenti. Le parlo di Levi, di mio padre e di Armin. Le parlo di lei e di quanto mi manca.  
Quando, alla fine, mi calmo e torno sottocoperta, trovo Levi addormentato nel letto, con il suo libro tra le mani.  
Le luci ancora accese.


	6. Vicino e irraggiungibile

_[ Levi ]_  
   
Apro gli occhi e sbadiglio quasi subito. Fuori è ancora buio. Ho la sensazione di aver riposato male e non capisco per quale motivo.  
Lentamente, mi tornano alla mente i ricordi della sera precedente: le lacrime di Eren, l’ora passata ad aspettare che rientrasse e quella sensazione pesante che mi premeva il petto. Avevo combattuto l’istinto che mi diceva di uscire a controllare dove fosse, per dargli la sua libertà, ma era stato così dannatamente difficile. Il libro che stavo leggendo, quando mi sono addormentato mentre lo aspettavo, è chiuso ed appoggiato al proprio posto, le mie coperte sono rimboccate. Le luci sono spente ed il suo lieve russare arriva, da qualche punto del pavimento sotto di me, dove abbiamo sistemato l’altro letto. Mi sporgo appena e lo guardo. C’era così tanta tristezza in quelle iridi verdi e l’unica cosa che desidero è strapparla via tutta. Allungo una mano e gli sfioro il viso: Eren si muove, ma non si sveglia. Nel sonno sorride, forse felice per quella segreta carezza che mi sono concesso di fargli. Il suo respiro mi rilassa.  
Non mi accorgo di essermi riaddormentato.  
   
   
Mi sveglio di nuovo.  
La luce del mattino entra dall’oblò ed Eren è in piedi davanti al fornelletto, che prepara il caffè come ogni mattina. Resto in silenzio e lo osservo, fingendomi ancora addormentato: ha il viso stanco, borse sotto gli occhi e la fronte aggrottata. Mi domando se abbia effettivamente dormito.  
Smetto di fingere e mi metto seduto. Il suo buongiorno arriva immediatamente.  
   
«Dormito bene?» mi chiede, porgendomi una tazza di caffè nero fumante.  
   
«Meglio di te, sicuramente» rispondo senza pensare e me ne pento subito.  
   
Eren però non smette di sorridere: si sta sforzando di comportarsi come al solito, ma riconosco quando un sorriso è forzato. I suoi occhi non brillano come fanno di solito.  
Perché lo trovo così inaccettabile? Non lo so, ma devo fare qualcosa.  
   
Usciamo all’aria aperta: il sole è caldo, il vento molto forte ed i capelli ci volano immediatamente davanti agli occhi, impedendoci la vista. Eren ride, accanto a me: qualcosa lo diverte nel fatto non di non riuscire a vedere un cazzo, probabilmente.  
   
«Aspetta un attimo, fermo qua» gli ordino.  
   
Rientro in cabina ed inizio a rivoltare ogni cassetto del piccolo bagno finché non trovo quel che cerco. Con due mollette, mi blocco i capelli della frangia in cima alla testa, tirandoli all’indietro. Mi guardo allo specchio: mi sento ridicolo, ma dovrebbe resistere al vento, il necessario da non essere fastidioso. La praticità, prima dell’estetica.  
Afferro una manciata di mollette anche per Eren e torno sul ponte. Ero preparato a vederlo ridere, perfino a sentirmi rivolgere qualche battuta idiota, invece non dice niente: si limita a guardarmi con quel paio di occhi che fanno impallidire l’oceano stesso e le sue guance prendono colore.  
Ti piace quel che vedi, vero moccioso?  
Decido di giocare.  
   
«Avvicinati…»  
   
Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase, Eren è già seduto di fronte a me e mi guarda da sotto in su: i suoi occhi mi sembrano ancora più grandi visti da questa angolazione e…ha le pupille dilatate?  
Sollevo un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto e comincio a passargli lentamente le dita tra i capelli, radunando le ciocche più lunghe, per spostarle lontane dal viso. Lui chiude gli occhi e si lascia toccare, si fida di me con una facilità sorprendente.  
Potrei completare l’operazione in pochi secondi, ma mi prendo il mio tempo.  
Mi piacciono i suoi capelli, mi piace l’espressione che ha ora che glieli accarezzo. Mi piace Eren, è inutile negarlo, almeno a me stesso.  
Raccolgo tra le dita della mano tutti i capelli della sua disordinata frangetta e li tiro indietro finché anche il suo viso segue il movimento. Mi fermo così e lui riapre gli occhi. Quei colori esplodono davanti a me, dentro di me.  
   
E’ vicino, così vicino.  
   
Le sue labbra tremano, mentre mi guarda e per la prima volta non so spiegare cosa leggo nel suo sguardo. Non è una scintilla nuova, fonde timore e desiderio. Finora gliel’ho vista brillare solo mentre guardava il mare.  
   
«Levi…» sussurra il mio nome e le sillabe suonano dolci, pronunciate dalle sue morbide ed invitanti labbra.  
   
No. Non farlo, non provocarmi moccioso. Non sai a cosa vai incontro.  
Ma i suoi occhi continuano a chiamarmi. Stringe le mani a pugno e le sue gambe si aprono appena. Prima che possa rendermene conto, ho riempito quello spazio con il mio ginocchio, appoggiandolo sulla panca, tra le sue cosce.  
   
E’ così vicino…  
   
Per una volta, sono io a guardarlo dall’alto. Con la mano libera, mi sfilo dalla bocca le mollettine rimaste. Mi passo la lingua sulle labbra. Eren reagisce con un mugolio di sorpresa, il suo corpo si tende.  
Ed abbassa lo sguardo.  
Mi sono spinto troppo oltre.  
Con due rapidi movimenti, fermo la sua frangia, liberandogli definitivamente la vista e mi faccio indietro. Lo lascio lì seduto, mentre sollevo l’ancora e spiego le vele. Il sole d’agosto è caldo, eppure ho la pelle d’oca e la ragione è la giovane tentazione, ancora seduta a pochi metri da me.  
   
Vicino. Ma irraggiungibile.  
 

*********

  
Perché non riesco a tenere le mani a posto? Perché ho dovuto agire in quel modo? Non riesco a pensare ad altro.  
L’ho spaventato, non c’è altra spiegazione al fatto che mi abbia evitato come la peste per tutto il resto della giornata. E la parte peggiore è che, se lui non avesse distolto lo sguardo, l’avrei sicuramente baciato.  
Nonostante si sia fatto indietro, sono assolutamente sicuro di aver letto bene i segnali. Non sono un adolescente, non bastano un paio di occhi dolci ad accendermi in quel modo: Eren mi stava invitando, chiamando, ma per qualche motivo, alla fine ha cambiato idea. Rispetto la sua decisione, non è tanto quello ad infastidirmi, quanto il fatto di non sapere _perché_ l’idea che mi abbia rifiutato, mi ferisce così tanto.  
Voglio solo che tutto torni come prima.

 

*********

  
E’ un nuovo giorno.  
Affacciato alla porta del bagno, lo guardo mentre mi lavo i denti: ha preso in prestito i libri sulla navigazione che ci sono a bordo ed ora passa ogni momento libero a leggerli. Si sta impegnando davvero tanto.  
Cerco di non disturbarlo, mentre apro la porta e salgo sul ponte, ma neanche un minuto dopo lo ritrovo accanto a me. Continua a non parlarmi, ma non mi lascia mai da solo.  
Prendo un profondo respiro di aria nuova ed ancora fredda, saluto il sole. E’ una mattina stupenda.  
Eren mi sta già aspettando accanto all’argano che solleva l’ancora, appoggiato al parapetto, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena: sa che non deve toccare niente, che non deve starmi tra i piedi e devo dire che entrambi i compiti gli sono riusciti benissimo, durante l’ultima settimana appena trascorsa.  
Mi avvicino con un malcelato sorriso sulle labbra. Alza lo sguardo, quando mi fermo di fronte a lui ed incrocio a mia volta le braccia dietro la schiena. E’ confuso.  
   
«Oggi, fallo tu» dico solo, accennando con la testa all’ancora.  
   
Mi godo il ritorno dell’antica scintilla di eccitazione che prende vita nei suoi occhi. Inizia a ripetere i gesti che mi ha visto fare, ma i suoi movimenti sono incerti. Con cautela, mi avvicino: voglio evitare di turbarlo di nuovo, ma lui non sembra farci minimamente caso, troppo impegnato nel suo nuovo e così emozionante compito.  
Guido le sue mani, lo aiuto a dosare la forza così da non danneggiare se stesso o l’ancora, mentre la solleviamo.  
Poi arriva il momento delle vele. Queste sono più complicate, ma Eren non si lascia scoraggiare da nulla. Gli do le istruzioni e lui le esegue. Gli metto in mano le corde da tirare, gli mostro i nodi giusti: beve le mie parole come se ne avesse bisogno per sopravvivere, le assorbe e le fa proprie.  
Inizia a farmi domande ed io rispondo a tutte.  
L’intera mattina scivola via in questo sereno momento. Mi sorride, i suoi occhi brillano, la sua voce si alza ogni volta che parla di qualcosa che lo entusiasma.  
Tutto torna come prima.  
 

*********

 

«Guarda che c’è qua!»  
   
Lo sento urlare dalla cabina, mentre finisco di legare le ultime corde che assicurano le vele. Le ha ammainate Eren, ma ho deciso di essere io ad occuparmi degli ultimi dettagli, così che potesse andare sottocoperta a riposarsi un po’.  
   
«Cosa puoi aver trovato, di così esaltante?» domando, scendendo i pochi gradini che separano il ponte dalla cabina.  
   
Appena entrato, ho giusto il tempo di sentirgli dire «Al volo» prima qualcosa mi venga lanciato addosso a velocità folle. Ringrazio i miei riflessi, per aver impedito ad un pesante barattolo di latta di spaccarmi il naso.  
   
«Ops… Scusa» mormora lui, la coda tra le gambe.  
   
«Tanto rumore per una lattina?»  
   
«Ma non vedi cosa c’è scritto sull’etichetta? Ah, lascia perdere e vatti a lavare!»  
   
Mi strappa di mano la lattina ed afferra il grembiule. Con un sospiro, io retrocedo nel bagno e mi chiudo al suo interno. Conviviamo da poco più di una settimana, ma ormai riconosco i segni di quando Eren si chiude in quella sua modalità di estasi culinaria creativa. Non mi vuole intorno, quando mischia ingredienti vari, quel poco che la dispensa può offrirgli. Non ho problemi a rispettare questa sua piccola _regola_. Odio cucinare, al contrario lui è veramente bravo. Perché impedirglielo?  
Dopo una doccia, mi sento infinitamente meglio. Mi guardo allo specchio, tirando i capelli all’indietro con una mano. Il gesto mi riporta alla mente quel momento, quello in cui ho quasi ceduto alla tentazione. Passo le dita sugli occhi, mi ricompongo e finisco di vestirmi. Attraverso la porta socchiusa, entra il profumo della cena che già mi fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. Cosa hai combinato, Eren?  
Mi accoglie con un grande sorriso, quando lo raggiungo: sta posando in tavola una pentola fumante, reggendola con entrambe le mani.  
   
«Spero che tu abbia fame» mi dice.  
   
Mi siedo ed aspetto diligente che sia lui a servirmi e a darmi il via, per iniziare a mangiare: un’altra delle sue sciocche regole, che non faccio alcuna fatica a rispettare. Quel che mi mette davanti è un gigantesco e fumante piatto di zuppa di legumi, con crostini. Odore e consistenza sembrano perfetti.  
   
«Buon appetito!» mormora, passandomi un cucchiaio.  
   
Abbassa lo sguardo, mentre assaggio il primo boccone e lo vedo spiarmi, esitante. Non è mai stato così preoccupato per il mio responso sulla sua cucina, prima d’ora.  
Dopo qualche minuto, decido che l’ho tenuto sulle spine abbastanza.  
   
«Allora?» mi domanda, mordendosi il labbro. Adorabile.  
   
«Penso sia la cosa migliore che hai preparato finora.»  
   
Il rosso esplode sulle guance di Eren, che sorride e balbetta un ringraziamento. Non è abituato a ricevere complimenti così diretti, da parte mia. Nemmeno io lo sono.  
Ha portato una mano a stringere il ciondolo che porta sempre al collo e quel gesto risveglia in me un sentimento che fino a questo momento avevo tenuto segregato: sono curioso. Vorrei sapere di più su di lui.  
   
«Dove hai imparato a cucinare così?»  
   
Tengo lo sguardo basso, fisso sul piatto, mentre gli parlo. Non voglio farmi vedere interessato, anche se in realtà fremo.  
   
«Oh, mi ha insegnato mia madre. Sapeva fare un sacco di queste ricette così semplici, ma speciali…»  
   
«Era una cuoca?»  
   
«No, una pirata» risponde senza esitazione. «Tutte le ricette sono rubate da famosi velieri di cuochi, durante le sue scorrerie per mare.»  
   
Mi guarda tutto soddisfatto e non riesco a non sorridergli.  
   
«E quella» accenno alla chiave che stringe in mano «apre il suo forziere dei tesori?»  
   
Eren abbassa lo sguardo, per guardare il ciondolo, poi lentamente lo solleva per mostrarmelo.  
   
«Sì.»  
   
Finiamo di mangiare in silenzio.  
   
Dopo cena, laviamo insieme i piatti.  
Abbiamo preso questa abitudine, per mettere fine alle liti su chi dovesse farlo: uno lava e l’altro asciuga. Eren si mette a cantare a bocca chiusa, mentre ripone i piatti puliti al loro posto ed io mi fermo a guardarlo di nascosto: a volte ho la sensazione di vivere con lui da sempre e non solo da pochi giorni. Mi domando come sarebbe stato il viaggio se lui non fosse capitato sul ponte nella mia barca, cosa starei facendo in questo preciso istante. Avevo aspettato questo incarico con una punta di impazienza, proprio per la possibilità che mi offriva di stare un po’ da solo, senza dovermi occupare e preoccupare di nessuno, avevo creduta rovinata la mia ‘vacanza’ nel momento in cui Eren era entrato nella mia vita.  
Invece tutto è diverso da come l’avevo immaginato ed io ammetto che non cambierei niente.

 

*********

 

Sto leggendo a lume di lampada quando Eren esce dal bagno e si porta la mano davanti alla bocca, coprendola in tempo prima di esibirsi in un lungo sbadiglio.  
   
«Non riesco più a tenere gli occhi aperti!» si lamenta, strofinandoli.  
   
«Vai a dormire, il letto tocca a te stasera.»  
   
«Mhmm» è la sua unica risposta, un mugolio, sfuggito dalle sue labbra mentre si lascia cadere sul materasso e chiude gli occhi. «Buonanotte, Levi…»  
   
Si addormenta a tempo di record, iniziando a russare piano.  
Aspetto qualche minuto, combattendo la più difficile battaglia interiore della mia vita, poi mi alzo e mi avvicino a lui. Ha le ciglia lunghe, un viso così giovane e delicato che non riesco a fare a meno di guardare. Le sue labbra sono schiuse e rosee, un piacevole contrasto con la sua pelle scura e mi ritrovo a ricordare il lieve tremore che le scuoteva, quando solo pochi centimetri le separavano dalle mie. Come sarebbe stato, toccare quelle labbra? Che sapore avrebbero avuto? Non sono così bastardo da scoprirlo mentre dorme.  
Ancora una volta è così vicino, ma irraggiungibile.  
   
 _Accadrà se deve accadere_ , mi trovo a pensare e con un sospiro mi corico anche io.

   
   
 


	7. Ho perso la testa per te

 

_[Eren]_  
   
Lampi e vento.  
Una terribile tempesta si abbatte tutta intorno a me.  
Corro in camera mia, sbarro la porta ma non faccio in tempo. Una tromba d’aria ed acqua la sfonda, scagliandomi dall’altra parte della stanza. Mi fa male tutto, tremo dal freddo e dalla paura. I miei occhi non riescono a distogliersi da quel vortice di elementi che minaccia ogni cosa che possiedo e la mia stessa vita. La flebile eco di un pensiero si fa strada nella mia mente: avrà travolto papà, per arrivare fin qua? Non ho modo di saperlo, a meno di non uscire e verificare di persona, ma è impossibile.  
Il vento solleva gli oggetti della mia camera. Mi lancio, cercando di salvarne almeno qualcuno, ma impietoso lui aumenta la propria forza. Combatto, per tenere stretto tra le mani il sestante che sono riuscito a sottrarre dalla sua furia, ma con una violenta sferzata riesce a strapparmelo. Lo guardo infrangersi contro la parete, andare in mille pezzi davanti ai miei occhi.  
Sento la rabbia montare dentro di me, una furia cieca. Era importante quell’oggetto, anche se non riesco a ricordarne il motivo. La sua perdita, mi strazia. Sento lacrime d’ira riempirmi gli occhi e forse colto da coraggio, forse da follia –forse da entrambi- mi alzo a fronteggiare la tromba d’aria.  
Fissando direttamente nel centro del vortice di acqua e polvere, scorgo due scure orbite vuote ricambiare il mio sguardo. Più le osservo, più quelle diventano nitide ed un volto inizia ad apparire, chiaro e terribile.  
La paura mi stringe lo stomaco ed indietreggio fino a scontrarmi col davanzale della finestra e mi aggrappo allo stipite.  
Sono in trappola, ora: da una parte il vuoto, dall’altra quella creatura che lentamente prende vita, creando per sé stessa un corpo di acqua turbinante.  
Vorrei girarmi, urlare aiuto dalla finestra, ma non c’è modo che i miei occhi si distolgano da quelli senz’anima della creatura.  
   
«Cosa vuoi, da me?! Vattene, sparisci! Hai già portato abbastanza distruzione!» grido, senza che una singola sillaba riesca ad uscire dalle mie labbra ghiacciate.  
   
Il braccio della creatura appare dal turbine e si tende verso di me. Mi ritraggo di quei pochi centimetri che ancora mi posso permettere, senza cadere dalla finestra alle mie spalle. L’aria della stanza è gelida, irrespirabile e mi brucia i polmoni come se fossero trafitti da un’infinità di spilli. Quelle dita vorticanti sono sempre più vicine ed io ormai non lotto nemmeno più per allontanarmi: affronterò qualunque cosa è destino mi accada.  
   
«Crepa!» riesco finalmente ad urlare.  
   
La creatura non gradisce affatto la mia resistenza. Il suo vento cattura uno dei frammenti del sestante, metallico ed affilato; lo scaglia contro di me, sento la carne della guancia lacerarsi ed il sangue colare.  
Le mie lacrime ormai sono l’unica fonte di calore in tutta la stanza, forse in tutto il mondo.  
   
«Cosa vuoi?!» singhiozzo, tremante.  
   
La creatura ferma la sua avanzata, mi osserva come fosse la prima volta che mi vede. All’improvviso, con solo pochi centimetri a separare la punta delle sue dita dal mio petto, la creatura mi sorride, ma non c’è affetto o simpatia in quel ghigno. La sua risata è un acuto stridio. Ritira di poco il braccio, prende la mira sul mio petto.  
La ferita sanguinante brucia. Sta per finire tutto ed io chiudo gli occhi.  
In attesa di un dolore che non arriva. Che non arriverà mai.  
I miei piedi si sollevano dal pavimento, mentre un caldo vento gentile penetra dalla finestra, avvolgendomi. Il suo calore guarisce la mia ferita, mi scalda la guancia e mi porta al sicuro, lontano dal gelo e dal terrore, da quella creatura che urla la sua rabbia, confinata tra le mura della mia stanza. Ed io le volto le spalle, senza più alcun timore, lasciando che il vento mi trasporti verso quel punto dell’orizzonte dove cielo e mare diventano una cosa sola.  
 

*********

   
Apro gli occhi, il sole è appena sorto ed il buio della notte è ancora padrone dell’atmosfera nella cabina della barca. Il vento gentile è sparito, ma non lo è il calore sul mio viso. Ancora assonnato, sollevo una mano per toccarmi la guancia e le mie dita sfiorano quelle di una piccola e ruvida mano, dolcemente posata sul mio viso.  
Levi, il mio capitano addormentato, mi sta accarezzando il viso. Il cuore mi esplode nel petto ed all’improvviso sono completamente sveglio. Faccio molta attenzione a spostare la sua mano, così da non svegliarlo. Resto sdraiato ancora diverso tempo, cercando di calmarmi, domandandomi il senso di quel gesto: il braccio poteva essergli caduto dalla branda mentre dormiva, finendo su di me. Forse non c’era alcun significato nascosto, alcun messaggio segreto, alcun segnale da cogliere. Quando il sole sorge completamente, mi alzo e gli rivolgo un ultimo sguardo.  
Non saprà mai che il suo solo tocco è stato capace di trasformare il mio incubo in un sogno.  
 

*********

   
Sto preparando la caffettiera, quando lo sento muoversi sul letto. Mi volto, per scoprire un viso assonnato assalito da capelli spettinati ed i suoi begli occhi di ghiaccio ad osservarmi.  
   
«Dormito bene?» gli chiedo, avvicinandomi a lui con una tazza di caffè in mano per lui.  
   
«Meglio di te, sicuramente»  mi risponde.  
   
Sincero e diretto, proprio come piace a me. Non me la prendo, so di avere un aspetto orribile, dopotutto. Non è che fingendo di non vederle le occhiaie possano sparire nel nulla o il mio umore possa migliorare. Alzo le spalle e torno ad occuparmi della mia colazione. Nessuno di noi parla più, ma noto diverse volte Levi guardarmi di sottecchi. Devo fare uno sforzo per non arrossire, al pensiero che si stia preoccupando per me. Spalmando un po’ di marmellata su una fetta biscottata, mi prometto di essere il più normale possibile per tutto il resto della giornata.  
   
   
Finito di mangiare, usciamo sul ponte. Respiro a fondo, ma il vento mi aggredisce. Non era mai stato così forte, da quando il viaggio è iniziato e mi coglie di sorpresa, strappandomi un sorriso sincero ed una risata. Non oso immaginare lo stato dei miei capelli in questo momento: un momento il vento me li spinge davanti agli occhi, impedendomi di vedere qualsiasi cosa, quello dopo somiglio ad un saiyan. Nemmeno Levi sta messo così bene e sono quasi tentato di prenderlo in giro, prendendomi una meritata vendetta per tutte le volte che si è preso gioco della mia pettinatura spettinata, ma lui sparisce prima che io ne abbia il tempo.  
   
«Aspetta un attimo, fermo qua» dice Levi, il suo tono di voce decisamente seccato.  
   
Sparisce in cabina per qualche minuto, durante i quali io resto esattamente dove mi trovo, godendomi l’insolita sensazione di caldo e freddo che sole e vento riescono a farmi provare, nello stesso momento. Dev’essere un’altra delle magie del vivere in mare.  
I suoi passi alle mie spalle mi attirano e giro su me stesso.  
Il cuore accelera improvvisamente e, traditore, sento il mio viso prendere colore.  
Levi ha fermato i capelli della frangia con delle mollettine, in modo piuttosto impreciso. Ha piccoli ciuffi che sporgono e che in qualsiasi altro momento, su chiunque altro, avrei trovato decisamente ridicoli, ma non su Levi. Non so in che altro modo descriverlo: è adorabile e mi sento un completo idiota a trovare così irresistibilmente tenero -attraente- un uomo di dieci anni più vecchio di me, solo perché si è tirato indietro i capelli.  
La mia esitazione non passa inosservata e sono certo di veder qualcosa cambiare nel suo sguardo e nel suo tono di voce, quando mi chiede di avvicinarmi.  
Il mio corpo si muove prima del mio pensiero e mi trovo seduto di fronte a lui, su una delle piccole panche-contenitore accanto all’ingresso della cabina.  
Le sue dita si infilano tra i miei capelli ed iniziano a giocarci. Ogni secondo, ogni carezza mi rendono più difficile continuare a respirare normalmente. Mi provoca e non c’è nessun dubbio su questo. Stringo gli occhi, quando lo sento tirarmi i capelli e piego la testa all’indietro, accompagnandone il movimento. Quando li riapro, la tempesta nei suoi occhi mi travolge impietosa, mi mostrano un destino certo, una morte di cui morirei cento e cento volte.  
E’ così vicino che riesco a percepire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra, che tremano. Non riesco a fermarle, non riesco ad impedirmi di mostrare questo piccolo segno di debolezza.  
I suoi occhi, il suo corpo, il suo intero essere sembra che mi chiamino.  
   
«Levi» rispondo in un sussurro.  
   
Stringe le labbra e si fa più vicino. Io stringo i pugni, l’unica soluzione che trovo per impedirmi di infilarle di forza sotto la sua camicia, tra i suoi capelli ed attirarlo a me. I miei pensieri si perdono per un istante ed io riesco a vedere tutta la scena, così come il mio desiderio me la mostra: il suo viso, rosso ed ansante, la nulla distanza tra noi, i miei denti stretti prima sulle sue labbra, poi sul collo e le sue dita che mi tirano i capelli, in un vano tentativo di riprendere un controllo che io non ho intenzione di cedergli.  
Sento qualcosa infilarsi tra le mie cosce e solo in quel momento mi rendo conto di aver aperto le gambe, lasciandogli aperta una possibilità che non ha esitato a cogliere.  
   
_Sta succedendo davvero?_  
   
Un gesto veloce e le sue dita sfilano dalle labbra le mollette che aveva portato per me. Ho campo libero, ora.  
Guardo come a rallentatore le sue labbra schiudersi, la lingua rosa ed umida bagnarle lentamente rendendole mille volte più invitanti. Il mio corpo si tende, un mugolio mi sfugge dalle labbra e nella mia mente esplode l’immaginario suono di come sarebbero i suoi gemiti, le sue urla se solo allungassi le mani fino a toccarlo.  
L’idea di quel che vorrei fargli mi spaventa: voglio davvero questo, per noi? Sono disposto a trasformare in semplice sesso e desiderio questo qualcosa che sento crescere dentro di me, fin dal primo momento in cui mi ha rivolto il suo sguardo?  
La risposta è facile: no.  
Abbasso lo sguardo ed il solo gesto basta ad interrompere qualsiasi cosa. Levi mi ferma i capelli sulla testa e si allontana, tornando ai propri doveri.  
Resto a guardarlo in disparte, seduto sulla panca.  
Non ho la forza di muovermi.  
   
    
Il mio cuore freme ad ogni suoi sorriso, la sua voce è come musica, il suo odore profumo. Ho adorato tutto di lui fin dal primo istante, ogni abitudine e capriccio che mi ha permesso di conoscere, dalla sua ossessione per la pulizia, al modo in cui gli piace fare il letto, la sua tazza preferita ed il cambiamento che la sua voce compie, diventando eccitata e professionale insieme, quando parla di qualcosa che riguarda la navigazione. Ho poco più di vent’anni, per lui non sono altro che un moccioso, ma io sono certo di non aver mai provato qualcosa del genere con nessun altro.  
   
Forse sono innamorato?  
   
Faccio del mio meglio per non stargli tra i piedi per il resto della giornata. La mia stessa rivelazione mi ha scioccato ed ora non sono in grado di decidere come voglio comportarmi con lui. Dovrei forse dirglielo?  
_Ehi, so che mi conosci da solo due settimane, ma ho perso la testa per te._  
Sono certo che mi arriverebbe un pugno.  
   
 

*********

   
Sfoglio le pagine in fretta, guardando prima tutte le figure, confrontandole con ciò che ho potuto vedere dal vivo in questi giorni. Riordinando la cabina ho scoperto alcuni libri sulla navigazione e Levi mi ha permesso di prenderli –come se potessi portarli chissà dove- e leggerli durante le lunghe giornate in cui io ho poco o nulla con cui occupare le ore. Sto imparando da loro tutto ciò che Levi non mi ha ancora detto e spero di poterlo sorprendere, presto o tardi, rispondendo in anticipo ad una domanda o facendo qualche osservazione che non si aspetta.  
Voglio vedere i suoi occhi riempirsi di orgoglio, per i progressi che sto facendo sotto la sua guida.  
E’ difficile però immaginare una situazione simile, quando a malapena ci parliamo. Nessuno di noi sembra riuscire a comportarsi in modo normale e non riesco a capire cosa gli passi per la testa.  
Quando lo vedo uscire sul ponte, chiudo il libro e lo seguo, senza dire una parola. Non ne ho bisogno. Raggiungo il mio posticino, accanto al parapetto, da cui riesco a vedere chiaramente ogni sua mossa pur senza intralciargli i movimenti.  
Levi cammina lentamente, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena e gli occhi fissi nei miei. So che sta per succedere qualcosa ancor prima che lui apra la bocca: è il suo sguardo a dirmelo.  
   
«Oggi, fallo tu.»  
   
Un gran fuoco divampa subito nel mio petto, a quelle parole e si estende in fretta al resto del corpo. Non perdo tempo, non rischio che possa ripensarci. Mi getto nel compito senza pensarci ed affido alla memoria dei gesti i miei movimenti.  
Levi mi viene in aiuto dopo qualche minuto, direzionando le mie azioni e dandomi pacati consigli e correzioni.  
Da quel momento farlo parlare diventa molto più semplice e più asseconda il mio fiume di domande, più questo diventa dirompente.  
L’intera mattinata è una lunga lezione senza soluzione di continuità e quel qualcosa, qualunque cosa fosse, che aveva oscurato il nostro rapporto dal giorno precedente, si dissolve come la schiuma delle onde.  
   
   
Adoro cucinare per Levi, perché non si lamenta mai di niente. E so per certo che il suo apprezzamento non è semplice cortesia, perché non ha peli sulla lingua e non si sforzerebbe mai di ingoiare qualcosa che lo disgusta.  
Così quando gli metto davanti la zuppa fumane e lo vedo inspirare a fondo il suo profumo, non posso evitare di sorridere. Aiutavo sempre mia madre a cucinarlo, quando ero bambino. Era il mio preferito e quando lo mangiavo, significava solo una cosa: il giorno seguente saremmo andati per mare insieme.Questo è un piatto importante per me ed ora l’idea di condividerlo con il capitano lo rende ancora più speciale.  
   
«Dove hai imparato a cucinare?» mi chiede mentre mangia, con tono vago come se la risposta non gli interessasse poi così tanto.  
   
Gli dono un altro pezzetto della mia vita rispondendo a quella domanda e so che lui ne farà tesoro. Con lui riesco ad aprirmi, a sentirmi compreso e supportato anche quando le sue rispose sono brusche o scostanti. E’ sempre presente ed attento.  
Mi sembra quasi di conoscerlo da secoli.  
   
La notte scorsa non ho riposato bene ed ora tutta la stanchezza accumulata da due giornate intense si fa sentire in maniera prepotente. Sono esausto.  
Mi passo le dita tra i capelli, guardandomi nello specchio del bagno: chiudo gli occhi ed immagino che siano le sue dita a compiere quel gesto, strappandomi un sorriso. Ho deciso che mi confesserò quando torneremo a terra, durante l’ultima giornata in cui avremo la possibilità di restare soli. Quel che accadrà dopo dovrà essere lui a deciderlo, ma almeno sarà molto più facile affrontare la prospettiva di sparire, se mi volesse fuori dalla sua vita, quando posso mettere più di dieci metri da me e lui. Nei miei ricordi potrebbe diventare solo una breve parentesi romantica, degna dei peggiori romanzi rosa d’amore non ricambiato.  
Che pena che mi faccio.  
Esco dal bagno, stiracchiandomi e sbadigliando.  
   
«Non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti!» comunico, sicuro che renderlo partecipe del mio stato sia per lui di qualche rilevanza.  
   
Levi non alza nemmeno gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo.  
   
«Vai a dormire, il letto tocca a te stasera» mi dice solo, inutilmente dal momento che mi sono già schiantato sul materasso molto poco elegantemente.  
   
«Buonanotte, Levi…» mormoro, guardandolo da lontano.  
   
Osservo quelle dita sottile sfogliare le pagine, il modo in cui stringe le labbra mentre legge, concentrato. I capelli che gli ombreggiano il viso, il termos di tè nero perennemente a portata di mano, la camicia aperta che mette in mostra una buona parte del petto, quasi cercasse di testare la mia resistenza alle tentazioni. Che, per la cronaca, è decisamente bassa.  
Il sonno mi cattura lentamente ed ogni mio pensiero su Levi si tramuta in sogno.  
Dormo finalmente sonni tranquilli.  
 

*********

   
«Perché sei già sveglio?»  
   
«Avevo delle cose da fare.»  
   
«Così urgenti da non prendere nemmeno il caffè?»  
   
«Non morirò per questo, non agitarti.»  
   
«Non mi sto agitando! Solo che… mi sembra strano, tutto qui.»  
   
Arrossisco. Non voglio dirgli che sentivo di essermi abituato a lui ed alle sue abitudini al punto da pensare di poterle prevedere, da renderle per me una certezza. Invece, questa mattina per la prima volta, mi sono svegliato da solo.  
Non riuscendo a trovarlo né in cabina né nel bagno, sono salito di corsa sul ponte solo per scorgerlo in piedi accanto al timone, con una cartina tra le mani e ricevere un sorrisetto divertito e pungente.  
   
«Perché sei corso fuori dalla cabina in pigiama?» replica subito Levi, senza far nulla per nascondere la sua espressione soddisfatta.  
   
Sa di avermi messo in imbarazzo e ci gode. Bastardo.  
Arrossisco ed opto per la ritirata silenziosa. Faccio un rapido dietrofront, diretto verso la cabina, ma Levi mi chiama a voce alta ed il mio corpo si muove prima del pensiero. Non posso fare a meno di voltarmi e guardarlo.  
   
«Qui ho finito, andiamo _insieme_ a fare colazione.»  
   
E’ la sua offerta di pace ed io gli sorrido: sono più che felice di accoglierla.

 


	8. Tuffi nel mare e nel passato

_[ Levi ]_  
   
E’ primo pomeriggio quando getto l’ancora e direziono le vele, in modo che non catturino il vento. L’oceano sotto la barca è di un blu intenso e bellissimo, il colore del buio, del nulla. Un vuoto così profondo che solo l’acqua ha potuto colmare.  
Pensare di essere sospesi a migliaia di metri mi fa ancora una certa impressione, dopo tanti anni di esperienza e navigazione.  
Mi sono alzato presto questa mattina, apposta per poter calcolare la rotta migliore che ci avrebbe portato qui. Ho scelto questo posto per un motivo ben preciso: è la zona più vicina che sono riuscito a raggiungere in una giornata di viaggio in cui il mare è tanto profondo da sembrare infinito.  
Scendo sottocoperta e trovo Eren proprio lì dove l’ho lasciato. E’ seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, con un libro aperto sulle ginocchia ed una corda in mano. E’ da stamattina che si esercita a fare i nodi. Lo osservo qualche minuto, di nascosto: è migliorato davvero tanto. Ormai non mi resta più molto da insegnargli, l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno è tanta pratica ed allenamento.  
   
«Ohi Eren.»  
   
«Mh?» alza su di me lo sguardo ed i suoi colori mi travolgono. «Che succede?»  
   
«Seguimi.»  
   
Non ho intenzione di dargli alcuna spiegazione, ma lui non ne ha bisogno. Immediatamente chiude il libro e mi segue. I suoi passi sono veloci, li sento alle mie spalle. Mi avvicino ad parapetto di tribordo ed inizio ad armeggiare con una piccola scaletta di corda, mentre Eren si sporge per guardare di sotto.  
   
«Wow, com’è scuro il mare in questo punto!» esclama, togliendosi i capelli dagli occhi. «Sembra profondis… L-Levi? Che stai facendo?»  
   
Io non smetto di sbottonarmi la camicia e la lascio cadere sul ponte, restando a torso nudo. I suoi occhi analizzano ogni centimetro della mia pelle, dalle spalle, ai pettorali e scende sempre più giù, forse senza rendersene conto. La sua espressione è impagabile quando incrocio il suo sguardo e ordino:  
   
«Spogliati.»  
   
Mi sforzo di restare serio, mentre il suo viso diventa più rosso del salvagente d’emergenza. Non si muove, esita e capisco che ha bisogno di un ulteriore incoraggiamento.  
   
«Non mi hai sentito?» domando, slacciandomi i pantaloni. «O sei troppo impegnato a guardare.»  
   
Bastano pochi istanti e la sua canottiera cade a terra, accanto alla mia camicia. Non mi ha ancora fatto neanche una domanda, ma penso abbia deciso di sfidarmi in qualche modo, perché mentre scioglie il nodo dei suoi pantaloni da tuta, mi guarda direttamente negli occhi. Non so cosa gli passi per la testa, perché lo stia facendo o dove crede di arrivare, ma qualsiasi cosa sia funziona maledettamente bene perché sento la pelle d’oca lungo le braccia. Il verde dei suoi occhi mi brucia.  
Non importa, non lascio che niente intacchi la mia espressione.  
Quando entrambi restiamo in boxer, con un calcio faccio cadere la scaletta di corda giù dal parapetto, lungo il fianco della barca.  
   
«Sai nuotare, Eren?» domando, parlando lentamente, avvicinandomi a lui.  
   
«C-Certo» balbetta, ma non arretra.  
   
La sua esitante risposta mi fa sogghignare. Perfetto.  
Le mie mani gli sfiorano i polsi e risalgono lungo le braccia, mentre unisco l’utile al dilettevole godendomi per qualche secondo i muscoli abbronzati del suo corpo.  
   
«Ed hai mai fatto un bagno in alto mare?» proseguo.  
   
«Perc-…!?»  
   
Prima che finisca, lo prendo per le spalle e lo faccio cadere in acqua. Non è una grande altezza ed ho già gettato anche il salvagente, ma lo tengo d’occhio comunque, pronto ad intervenire, finché non lo vedo riemergere.  
Si passa subito le mani sugli occhi e sui capelli, tirandoli all’indietro mentre sputa e tossisce l’acqua di mare che sicuramente ha bevuto. Moccioso.  
Con tutta a calma del mondo, scendo la scaletta. Raggiunto il fondo, con particolare attenzione avvicino il salvagente rosso e mi metto seduto su quello, come fosse una piccola poltroncina galleggiante: la mia statura qualche pregio lo porta, dopotutto. L’acqua che mi colpisce le gambe è ghiacciata e non ho alcun interesse ad immergermici completamente, per ora.  
   
«L-Levi!»  
   
Eren mi raggiunge con un paio di bracciate: si aggrappa con le mani al salvagente, sfiorandomi le cosce, tremando appena mentre il suo corpo cerca di abituarsi alla temperatura dell’acqua.I suoi occhi sono pieni di confusione e domande che non sa in che ordine pormi.  
   
«Che sta succedendo?» mi chiede.  
   
«Niente.»  
   
«Come niente? Che ci facciamo in acqua? E perché mi hai buttato di sotto?!»  
   
A quanto pare ha trovato l’ordine giusto.  
   
«Sai Eren, imparare nodi e nomenclature non è sufficiente per essere un vero marinaio…»  
   
Ho appena iniziato a parlare, ma già il suo sguardo è cambiato completamente. E’ attento e curioso, non si perde una parola di quello che gli dico e si sporge verso di me, come se quei pochi centimetri cambiassero qualcosa nella sua capacità di comprensione.  
   
«Riuscire ad orientarti, a navigare è una cosa bella, ma vivere davvero l’oceano, è un’esperienza completamente diversa. Farlo entrare dentro di te, entrare tu in lui. Questo non posso insegnartelo io, nessuno può farlo. E’ qualcosa tra lui» alzo una mano «e te» concludo premendola sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.  
   
Lo sento battere fortissimo sotto il palmo, contro le dita. Lentamente scivolo in acqua, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai i miei. Allunga per istinto una mano verso di me, mentre con l’altra rimane aggrappato al salvagente. Lo lascio fare e lentamente, la corrente del mare ci avvicina. Le nostre gambe si toccano come se si accarezzassero.  
   
«Non so se ne sono capace…» mormora e capisco che sta lottando per impedirsi di abbassare lo sguardo.  
   
«Puoi farlo» la mano che tenevo sul suo petto si sposta, scivola sulla sua pelle bagnata di sale, sulla spalla e lungo il braccio.  
   
Le nostre dita si trovano nel più naturale dei modi, si intrecciano docili e perfette. Lo invito a staccarsi dal salvagente, a galleggiare liberamente, lasciando a me il compito di trattenerlo al mio fianco. Eren chiude gli occhi e si sdraia sull’acqua; apre braccia e gambe e lo sento sospirare, mentre ascolta il mare con il viso quasi del tutto immerso nell’acqua. Il suo respiro prende il ritmo delle onde, il sorriso scompare e la sua espressione si rilassa completamente, mentre ne ascolta i sussurri.  
Questa è la sua comunione con il mare ed io ne sono silenzioso testimone.  
 

** ***** **

  
Quando Eren esce dal bagno, pulito e senza più sale tra i capelli, alzo gli occhi dal mio libro e lo vedo sorridere in quel modo contagioso, a cui è impossibile non rispondere. Si avvicina al letto, sul quale sono sdraiato ed io sposto le gambe per fargli spazio.  
   
«Grazie…» mormora, sedendosi su un angolo del materasso. Sta giocando, tormentando oserei dire, la piccola chiave appesa al collo, girandosela tra le dita, strofinandola con il pollice. «Era da tantissimo tempo che non nuotavo in mare aperto, mi era mancato davvero molto…»  
   
Aggrotto la fronte e chiudo il libro.  
   
«Pensavo non l’avessi mai fatto.»  
   
«Non mi hai fatto rispondere, prima, ma ti avrei detto che un tempo facevo sempre i bagni in mare aperto. Insieme a mia madre.»  
   
Divento subito attento e mi metto seduto: il libro non m’interessa più e lo appoggio a terra, fuori dai piedi.  
   
«Hai tanti bei ricordi di lei, non è così?»  
   
Lui annuisce lentamente, si prende tra i denti il labbro inferiore: è evidente che abbia voglia parlare, ma allo stesso tempo qualcosa lo frena. Forse non si sente ancora pronto a condividere una parte così importante del proprio passato, potrebbe non esserlo mai. In fondo chi sono io per lui se non un semplice conoscente. O forse ancora teme di potermi infastidire, in qualche modo?  
   
«Ti va di parlarmi di lei?» lo invito, sperando di aiutarlo.  
   
I suoi occhi si illuminano e capisco di aver fatto la mossa giusta.  
   
«Mia madre era fantastica!» comincia, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. «Sorrideva sempre, era sempre felice. Cucinava delle cose buonissime ed anche se lavorava tanto e a volte stava via per molti giorni, a casa trovava sempre il tempo per giocare con me o per potarmi fuori, solo noi due, con la sua barca, Hope.»  
   
«Ti addestrava alla vita da pirata?» domando, appoggiando il viso alla mano, ma senza mai smettere di guardarlo.  
   
«Assolutamente. Abbiamo compiuto mille razzie, in quegli anni!» chiude gli occhi, sorridendo ai ricordi. «Avevo anche il cappello, con il teschio e le ossa incrociate, sai. Non uscivo mai senza.»  
  
«Non faccio fatica a crederlo» commento e lui mi mostra la lingua in una smorfia.  
   
«Ricordo poco di lei, ma sono tutte cose stupende… Avevo nove anni, quando è scomparsa.»  
   
Esito e faccio una breve pausa di domandargli: «Cos’è successo?»  
   
«Una tempesta in mare aperto. Lei lavorava su una nave, io non…non ricordo neanche bene quale fosse il suo ruolo, mi aveva sempre detto di fare la pirata e anche se crescendo sapevo che non poteva essere vero, non ho mai sentito il bisogno di chiederlo. Mi piaceva pensarla così… Dopo quella notte, ha perso ogni importanza» stringe forte i pugni e mi accorgo che ha la chiave della collana stretta in uno dei due, le dita stanno diventando bianche per la troppa pressione . «Non l’hanno mai ritrovata… Non hanno trovato il corpo di nessuno dei membri dell’equipaggio.»  
   
Trattengo il respiro per qualche secondo, la mia espressione non cambia in niente, ma il cuore accelera in modo fastidiosamente doloroso. Non è una cosa facile quella che mi sta raccontando, in questo momento. Anche io ho avuto delle perdite, nel corso della mia vita e capisco perfettamente quanto dolore possa aver provato. In questo momento Eren è come un fuoco che brucia nei ricordi di quella notte e vorrei toccarlo per poterlo consolare, consapevole che ne resterò scottato.  
   
«Mi dispiace, Eren» è l’unica cosa che mi sento di dirgli, sincera e diretta, senza giri di parole. Non ho mai amato quelle formalità.  
   
«E’ stato 14 anni fa, ma mi manca ancora come fosse successo ieri. Era sempre stata lei a portarmi in mare a fare il bagno, a pescare…»  
   
Non sopporto i modo in cui la sua voce si incrina mentre parla.  
   
«Aveva promesso di insegnarmi a navigare quando avessi compiuto dieci anni…»  
   
Queste parole mi colpiscono allo stomaco come un mattone: il testimone di quella promessa ora è passato a me. Fino a quel momento non ne avevo avuto idea, non avrei mai potuto immaginarlo: la sua tenacia nel provare, l’attenzione costante a tutto ciò che dico, la curiosità che gli leggo negli occhi ad ogni nuovo evento, il suo sguardo quando si trova davanti al mare aperto. È a lei che pensa in ognuno di quei momenti, alla loro promessa che il destino ha impedito di compiersi e che ora sta rivivendo attraverso di me.  
Ora leggo tutto sotto una luce diversa. Eren mi ha fatto entrare nella sua vita molto più di quanto io potessi immaginare.  
Ha smesso di parlare, gli occhi bassi e persi in qualcosa che a me non è dato conoscere.  
   
«Allora è da lei che hai ereditato il tuo amore per il mare» mormoro, tanto per spezzare il silenzio. Lui annuisce.  
   
«Era qualcosa di solo nostro. Mio padre non ha mai avuto alcun interesse, non ci ha mai accompagnato, non ha mai chiesto o voluto sapere niente… Quando lei è sparita, mi ha proibito di avvicinarmi al mare o alle barche, ha rifiutato di iscrivermi a qualsiasi attività o sport avesse a che fare col mare.»  
   
Il suo umore è cambiato: rabbia e frustrazione ora incendiano la sua voce.  
   
«Vuole che segua le sue orme, non quelle di mia madre. Vuole rinchiudermi in un ufficio a scrivere ricette mediche, tra flaconi di medicine e stetoscopi. Io non ho mai voluto niente del genere… E non ho mai trovato un modo per fargli capire quale sia il mio vero sogno.»  
   
Respiro profondamente. Voglio mettere fine a questo circolo distruttivo in cui si è infilato. La sua vita potrà anche non essere perfetta, sulla terraferma, ma niente di ciò che accade laggiù deve coinvolgere la sua nuova vita qui. E’ una soluzione temporanea, certo, ma per Eren è la realizzazione del sogno di tutta una vita.  
Allungo una mano e cautamente gli sfioro i capelli, sperando che non mi rifiuti. Non lo fa e le mie carezze diventano più decise.  
   
«Tu vuoi navigare, vero?»  
   
Incontra il mio sguardo ed annuisce: sento un lieve sorriso formarsi sulle mie labbra, prima che possa fare niente per trattenerlo. La mano che tengo tra i suoi capelli scivola lungo il suo viso e gli asciugo una lacrima dall’angolo degli occhi.  
   
«Non sono nessuno per giudicare il comportamento di tuo padre e credo di capire la sua paura nei confronti del mare, dopo una storia come la vostra…» Eren sospira, ma io proseguo. «Però penso che quello che dovresti seguire è il tuo cuore.»  
   
«Non posso andare per mare senza sapere nulla su come portare una barca, senza aver mai imparato niente da nessuno.»  
   
Ehi, potrei quasi offendermi.  
   
«Tu stai già imparando, Eren e molto in fretta. Sei portato, per questo.»  
   
«Sì, ma mio padre…»  
   
«Tuo padre ha vissuto la sua vita, tu devi poter vivere la tua.»  
   
Eren abbassa istintivamente lo sguardo sulla chiave che porta al collo: per qualche secondo resta in silenzio e posso vedere il tormento dei suoi pensieri, mentre riflette su tutto quel che ci siamo detti oggi e nelle ultime settimane, su tutto quel che ha sempre desiderato e mai ottenuto.  
   
«Lei vorrebbe che lo facessi…» dice.  
   
Non è una domanda, ma sento comunque il bisogno di rispondergli.  
   
«Se lei è anche solo un decimo della meravigliosa persona che hai descritto, sono sicuro che vorrebbe solo vederti felice.»  
   
I suoi occhi diventano di nuovo lucidi. Li stringe, inizia a tremare: sta cercando di non piangere davanti a me, ma non ho alcun desiderio di vederlo trattenersi.  
Non se può aiutarlo a stare meglio. _Io_ voglio aiutarlo a stare meglio.  
Mi sollevo, puntando le ginocchia nel materasso e gli circondo le spalle con le braccia. Timidamente, lui si lascia andare contro di me e la mia presa si fa più stretta.  
   
«Non serve resistere, Eren. Qui puoi essere quello che vuoi, fare quello che senti. Piangi, se ne hai bisogno» mormoro con una voce calma, una tenerezza spontanea che non mi è familiare, ma che sento dannatamente giusta e naturale.  
   
Le sue spalle vengono scosse da singhiozzi, mentre nasconde il viso contro la mia spalla. Si lascia andare, ma si nasconde per non permettermi di vederlo. Non ho alcun desiderio di forzarlo.  
Gli accarezzo i capelli e so che l’Eren che finora ho conosciuto, sta sparendo con quelle lacrime. Il ragazzo che ho incontrato due settimane fa, timido, sarcastico ed in pieno dopo-sbornia, sta uscendo dalla fredda crisalide che si era costruito attorno in tutti questi anni. So che quando smetterà di piangere, davanti a me avrò una persona completamente diversa e l’uomo che diventerà sarà figlio dell’oceano.  
Non so quanto tempo passo a stringerlo tra le braccia, ma lentamente cambiamo posizione, trovandone sempre di nuove, più comode. Alla fine mi ritrovo sdraiato sul letto, accanto a lui. I suoi singhiozzi si fanno più sporadici e lievi, il suo respiro si calma e diventa regolare. Io non smetto di accarezzargli i capelli finché non sento il sonno sopraffarmi.  
   
Quella è la prima notte che passiamo addormentati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.


	9. Un posto da chiamare casa

_[ Eren ]_  
   
Cos’è questa sensazione? Perché sento gli occhi bruciare e la gola secca? C’è un lieve peso sul mio petto ed un profumo familiare mi riempie i polmoni ad ogni respiro.  
Non ho voglia di aprire gli occhi, non voglio svegliarmi. Non voglio che questa sensazione finisca. Non la provavo da così tanto tempo, questa quiete nell’animo. Il mio corpo si alza e si abbassa, al ritmo di un respiro che non è il mio e lentamente inizio a prendere sempre più coscienza. Inevitabilmente, apro gli occhi e la realtà mi strappa infine dal mio mondo di sogni e calma.  
No.  
Non può essere vero.  
Panico.  
Com’è che, esattamente, sono finito a dormire con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Levi? Le nostre gambe sono strette ed intrecciate, una delle sue mani ha le dita infilate tra i miei capelli. Il suo respiro è regolare, sta ancora dormendo. Non so che cosa fare. Se lo svegliassi e mi trovasse nel letto con lui, se la prenderebbe?  
Potrebbe farlo, dopo tutto quel che è successo ieri?  
   
Erano anni che non parlavo di mia madre in modo così diretto. Avevo sempre rifiutato tutti gli psicologi che avevano tentato di affiancarmi. Cosa avrei dovuto farmene, raccontare loro quanto ero triste? Perché io non ero triste, io ero arrabbiato. Dannatamente arrabbiato e nessuno di loro poteva avere una minima idea di quanto il mio mondo fosse stato distrutto, con la sparizione di mia madre. Perché lei era il mio mondo. Rappresentava tutto ciò che io avrei voluto diventare, tutto ciò che sognavo di essere e proprio ciò che avevamo amato insieme me l’aveva portata via. Eppure per qualche motivo non avevo smesso di amare il mare. Questo io non sapevo spiegarmelo e avevo finito con l’odiare anche me stesso, perché non ero in grado di provare disprezzo per l’assassino di mia madre. Amare ed odiare qualcosa allo stesso tempo, ti strazia l’anima. Ciò che la ragione ti impone, il cuore lo combatte e tu ti senti tirato in mezzo ad una guerra che non ti appartiene.  
Nonostante fossero infinite le volte in cui mio padre urlava, dicendo che l’oceano era troppo pericoloso per me, che mi avrebbe tenuto a terra a costo della sua vita, io sapevo che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, perché ero un pirata e nessun pirata vive sulla terra ferma abbastanza da abituarcisi.  
Levi, come hai fatto a farmi parlare di qualcosa di così grande e difficile? Come hai potuto, con poche frasi, dissipare il peso che mi cresceva nel petto da 14 anni?  
Non hai ricucito la ferita nel mio cuore, quello nessuno potrà mai farlo, ma le hai permesso forse di smettere di sanguinare.  
Non avevo mai pianto in quel modo davanti a nessuno, nemmeno a mio padre, nemmeno ad Armin. Però Levi è diverso. Lo è stato fin dal primo istante e con lui vergogna ed orgoglio paiono capricci per bambini.  
   
Rimango qualche minuto a guardarlo, senza muovermi. Il suo viso è rilassato, le sue labbra socchiuse mentre respira lentamente. E’ stupendo, non c’è un’altra parola per descriverlo. La voglia di alzare una mano e seguire con il dito il contorno di quella bocca o il profilo del viso è irresistibile. I ciuffi più lunghi dei capelli gli sfiorando gli zigomi e vorrei solo poterli accarezzare e sistemare, ma il timore di svegliarlo è troppo forte.  
Mi sollevo lentamente, gli sposto le braccia e resto immobile mentre si accomoda nel sonno, nella sua nuova posizione. Sembra così fragile e sereno, quando dorme: non si direbbe in grado di atterrarti con un colpo o così serio e professionale quando si tratta di insegnare. Levi nasconde un lato dolce, che sono sicuro di aver potuto vedere in tutta la sua luminosa e celata bellezza, ieri.  
Sì, perché ho avuto modo di riconoscere la tenerezza del suo sguardo, tra una voglia di saltargli addosso e l’altra, che mi faceva venire ogni volta che incrociavamo gli occhi.  
Arrossisco di colpo, al pensiero di quando in acqua ci siamo avvicinati al punto che ho potuto sentire il suo petto sul mio, le sue gambe sfiorarmi. Eravamo sospesi sul nulla, ma i suoi occhi erano infinito.  
Voglio baciarlo e non so quanto tempo ancora sarò in grado di resistere. Troppe sono state le provocazioni e gli sguardi che ci siamo scambiati in questi ultimi giorni. Sono sempre stato una persona istintiva, agisco prima di pensare, ma quando mi trovo davanti Levi, è come se dimenticassi anche di saper respirare.  
   
Sgattaiolo giù dal letto, mi do una rinfrescata e decido di rendere questa la giornata più bella di sempre.  
Sono ufficialmente due settimane che sono a bordo, ormai. I quindici giorni migliori della mia vita, oserei dire. Bisogna festeggiare.  
Metto a scaldare la caffettiera e preparo sul piccolo tavolo tutto ciò che di dolce riesco a trovare: Levi non fa mai colazione, quindi è praticamente tutto per me. Non potrei mai mangiare tutto, ma la tavola piena mette allegria.  
Infine vado ad aprire la porta della cabina, per far entrare l’aria pulita del mattino, l’odore di mare e di sole.  
Quando mi volto, Levi è seduto sul letto: si strofina gli occhi e si stiracchia.  
   
«Buongiorno!» lo saluto con un sorriso, che lui non ricambia.  
   
«Giorno moccioso» dice invece, tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro.  
   
Lo vedo stirarsi il braccio, sicuramente indolenzito, su cui fino a pochi minuti prima avevo dormito. Chissà se Levi si è reso conto di come abbiamo dormito questa notte…  
Il solo pensiero mi fa arrossire e gli volto le spalle, per evitare che se ne accorga, mentre verso il caffè nelle nostre tazze. Ho imparato qual è la sua preferita e per lui ormai uso sempre la stessa.  
Mi sento il suo sguardo addosso per tutto il tempo, ma nessuno di noi parla.  
Il mio cuore non ne vuole sapere di rallentare.  
   
Quando usciamo sul ponte, Levi infila subito le mani in tasca e mi guarda. Non serve che mi dica cosa vuole da me.  
Isso l’ancora, così come mi ha insegnato, poi inizio con le vele. Ci impiego più tempo di quanto ce ne metterebbe lui, ma non interviene mai, mi lascia provare, sbagliare e correggermi completamente da solo. Mi guarda, in piedi dietro al timone, mentre il vento gli muove i capelli, il sole gli bacia la pelle.  
Vorrei essere il sole.  
   
Mi fanno male le mani, quando finisco di fare l’ultimo nodo e sono consapevole di aver impiegato più del doppio del tempo che impiega lui, ma non riesco a non sorridere quando Levi mi guarda ed alza la mano, mostrandomi il pollice alzato.  
 _Ottimo lavoro, moccioso_ , so che sta pensando questo ed il cuore mi balza in gola.  
Lo raggiungo e mi siedo accanto al timone, accanto lui che ha lo sguardo perso sull’orizzonte. In cielo ci sono molte nuvole, il vento soffia veloce in quota perché cambiano forma in continuazione. Mi sdraio a terra e decido di giocare a cercare le forme.  
   
«Vuoi giocare con me?» domando, toccandogli la gamba per attirare la sua attenzione.  
   
Levi mi guarda dall’alto verso il basso, con la stessa espressione che rivolgeresti ad un cucciolo che abbia iniziato a rosicchiarti le scarpe. E’ passata l’epoca in cui i suoi sguardi storti mi frenavano.  
   
«Giocare?»  
   
«A cercare le forme, nelle nuvole!»  
   
Batto con la mano sul pavimento accanto a me e con mia sorpresa, Levi mi raggiunge. Ci sdraiamo l’uno accanto all’altro e guardiamo le nuvole che scorrono sopra di noi. Inizio ad indicargli quelle con le forme più stravaganti: alcune paiono animali, altre oggetti. Vediamo un drago, una papera con due teste, un castello con tante torri e perfino il simbolo di una bandiera pirata.  
In realtà sono io a vedere tutte queste cose: Levi sbuffa in continuazione, dicendo di vedere solo nuvole e niente più. Ogni mio sforzo di far sbocciare in un lui una vena di creatività, fallisce miseramente, ma la sua espressione imbronciata quando non riesce a vedere nel cielo ciò che gli indico, non riesco a non trovarla adorabile.  
   
«Forse devi solo fare partica» gli dico alla fine, cercando in qualche modo di consolarlo.  
   
«Non è la prima volta che mi fanno provare questa stronzata delle nuvole. Con me non funziona.»  
   
Mi sollevo su un gomito e mi volto a guardarlo, le labbra lievemente imbronciate e la fronte aggrottata. Lui se ne accorge.  
   
«A me piacciono le stelle» aggiunge subito e la mia espressione si distende. «Le costellazioni, in realtà. Mi piace cercarle e a volte crearne di nuove.»  
   
«Creare delle costellazioni? Ma è infinitamente più difficile, che trovare forme nelle nuvole!»  
   
«No, per niente.»  
  
«Sì, invece!»  
   
«No.»  
   
«Sì!»  
   
Potremmocontinuare all’infinito, ma Levi allunga una mano e mi prende il naso tra indice e pollice, tirando leggermente.  
   
«Non ti verrò dietro in questi assurdi litigi da bambini, Eren» mi dice, lasciandomi poi andare.  
   
«Allora fammi provare» mormoro, massaggiandomi la punta del naso. «Stasera, creiamo una costellazione insieme.»  
   
Levi si mette seduto. Non dice niente, si limita a guardarmi dall’alto ed io non so come comportarmi con i brividi lungo la schiena che mi provoca. Stringo le mani a pugno, per evitarmi la tentazione di afferrargli la camicia e tirarlo sopra di me.  
Anche i suoi pugni sono chiusi.  
Restiamo in silenzio a guardarci per quasi un minuto, ma sarei capace di continuare per sempre.  
   
«Stasera» risponde, infine.  
   
Si alza e con la mano mi scompiglia i capelli. Chiudo gli occhi e sorrido.  
Mi fido delle sue promesse.  
 

*********

   
Sono in piedi alle sue spalle, le braccia cariche di cose e lo guardo mentre cala dalla barca una piccola scialuppa di salvataggio, facendola adagiare sull’acqua quieta e nera della notte.  
   
«Ripetimi perché non possiamo farlo dal ponte…»  
   
«Perché io sono il capitano ed io decido dove andare a vedere le stelle» è la rapida risposta, mentre annoda strette le funi che terranno la scialuppa al traino della barca a vela.  
   
«Che simpatico.»  
   
«Voglio poter guardare il cielo senza che parti della barca ci ostacolino. Ti fa paura, scendere vicino all’acqua?»  
   
«Assolutamente no!»  
   
«E allora smettila di lamentarti, moccioso.»  
   
Stende nella scialuppa tante coperte, una sopra l’altra, creando un morbido strato su cui sederci. Non appena finisce, io inizio a posare tutto intorno gli oggetti che abbiamo ritenuto indispensabili per la nostra battuta di caccia alle stelle: una lampada con la luce di intensità regolabile, un libro sulle costellazioni, un thermos pieno di tè caldo ed un’altra coperta, perché di notte l’aria del mare aperto diventa sempre più fredda.  
Levi si siede dando le spalle alla barca, sistemandosi nel modo più comodo che gli riesce, io invece mi perdo a guardare l’orizzonte. Il sole è tramontato completamente, siamo soli nell’oscurità. Cielo e mare sono un tutt’uno e non posso fare a meno di provare paura, guardando quanto infinitamente sterminato sia l’orizzonte in questo momento. Mi sembra realmente di essere sospeso sul nulla, nero e gelato vuoto.  
   
«Eren» la sua voce mi chiama.  
   
Levi mi invita a sedermi accanto a lui, la luce della nostra lampada lo illumina e subito mi si scalda il cuore nel petto. Non sono solo e per un secondo me l’ero dimenticato.  
Non appena anche io mi sono sistemato, apre il libro sulle proprie gambe ed io mi avvicino per guardare.  
   
«Supponendo che tu sappia dove si trova la stella polare…»  
   
«Per chi mi hai preso, certo che lo so!» lo interrompo, mettendo su l’espressione più offesa che riesco a creare. Non lo è abbastanza, dal momento che la sua reazione è un lieve sorriso.  
   
«Dicevo, _dal momento che lo sai_ , prendiamola come riferimento e cerchiamo le costellazioni che si trovano attorno.»  
   
Abbassiamo la luce al minimo ed i nostri sguardi si volgono al cielo.  
Tenendo la stella polare come riferimento, per prima cosa troviamo l’orsa maggiore. Non è difficile, perché fin da bambino è sempre stata la prima costellazione che cercavo con Armin, ma il suo nome non mi è mai piaciuto. Ho sempre pensato che somigliasse più ad un mestolo con un lungo manico, piuttosto che ad un orso. Insomma, dove diamine lo avranno visto un orso, gli astronomi, lo sanno solo loro.  
Decido di dirlo anche a Levi e la sua espressione è impagabile.  
   
«Un mestolo?»  
   
«Certo, guarda! Quello è il manico e lì la parte concava, vedi?» dico, avvicinandomi a lui e disegnando le stelle con il dito davanti al suo viso.  
   
Levi segue il mio movimento in silenzio e solo quando mi volto per guardarlo ed i nostri sguardi si incrociano, lui si gira dall’altra parte, coprendosi il viso con la mano, le spalle scosse da lievi tremiti.  
   
«L-Levi?»  
   
«Oh Cristo, sei… davvero… Non ho parole…» s’interrompe.  
   
Solo a quel punto mi rendo conto che sta cercando di non ridere. Tutta la mia preoccupazione si trasforma in disappunto.  
   
«Oh bene, allora perché non parli un po’ tu, signor astrologo!» borbotto, incrociando le braccia e girandomi dall’altra parte.  
   
«Non offenderti moccioso. E’ solo che non avevo mai sentito nessuno paragonare la costellazione più famosa di sempre ad un mestolo» mormora toccandomi la spalla.  
   
Ancora gli viene da ridere, ma girandomi verso di lui mi trovo a pensare che mi piacerebbe vedergli quest’espressione più spesso. Lo perdono solo per quello.  
Torniamo ad avvicinarci e stavolta è lui ad indicarmi le stelle e le costellazioni che io gli chiedo, leggendole dal libro aperto. Lince, Giraffa, Cani da Caccia, Leone, Dragone. Per ognuna Levi ha qualcosa da raccontarmi, che il libro non dice: una spiegazione sulla loro origine, una curiosità, il nome di una delle stelle che la compongono.  
Mi racconta del Dragone, ucciso da Ercole mentre proteggeva un giardino e successivamente messo in cielo dagli dei, così che il suo sacrificio fosse ricordato per sempre. Del Leone, anch’esso ucciso da Ercole durante una delle sue fatiche, la cui pelliccia era talmente resistente che nessun’arma era in grado di ferirlo. Sotto mia richiesta, dopo molti sguardi storti con cui gli intimavo di smettere di ridere, mi parla anche dell’Orsa Maggiore e dell’Orsa minore, che secondo la mitologia erano madre e figlio trasformati in animali dagli dei e posti in cielo così da poter restare insieme per sempre.  
I miei pensieri volano subito a mia madre e quando scopro Levi a guardarmi di nascosto, sono certo che anche lui ci sta pensando. Ho sempre parlato con la chiave che porto al collo, fatto riferimento a quella quando avevo bisogno di sentirla vicina, ma ora, dopo questa storia, sono sicuro che non riuscirò a guardare il cielo stellato senza pensare a lei.  
Levi si schiarisce la gola.  
   
«Creane una» dice chiudendo il libro e la mia attenzione torna tutta su di lui.  
   
«Come? Così, dal nulla?»  
   
«Cos’altro ti serve?» mi afferra la mano e la solleva verso il cielo. «Disegna una figura, qualsiasi cosa le luci ti ispirino. Non ci sono risposte sbagliate.»  
   
Annuisco e porto lo sguardo al cielo. Restiamo in silenzio per diversi minuti, mentre guardiamo il firmamento, lasciando che le stelle si riflettano nei nostri occhi e la fantasia si accenda.  
   
«Okay, penso di averne trovata una.»  
   
«Mostramela» risponde, con una nota di curiosità nella voce che raramente gli ho sentito, forse mai.  
   
«È lassù, appena sotto l’Orsa minore. Un po’ piegata verso sinistra, c’è una specie di gigantesca teiera.»  
   
Silenzio. Abbasso lo sguardo e Levi mi sta osservando, con un’espressione indecifrabile. Beh, perlomeno non sta ridendo.  
   
«Che c’è?»  
   
«Che problemi hai con le costellazioni?»  
   
«Hai detto che non c’erano risposte sbagliate!»  
   
«Una teiera, Eren?»  
   
«Qual è la tua, allora? Visto che sei così più bravo di me da potermi giudicare, ne avrai trovate almeno una ventina!»  
   
Levi sbuffa, assottigliando lo sguardo, ma non mi sembra realmente arrabbiato. Si alza e lentamente si sposta, facendo dondolare la scialuppa. Si siede alle mie spalle: le sue ginocchia mi sfiorano i fianchi e le sue braccia mi circondano le spalle, mentre punta il dito verso il cielo e si allinea con me, in modo che io possa facilmente vedere ciò che lui stesso vede ed indica. Il suo respiro mi brucia la pelle ed io perdo lentamente la facoltà di pensare. Appoggio la schiena al suo petto e lui mi accoglie senza esitazione.  
   
«Guarda in cielo. Quelle stelle, appena sotto la costellazione del Dragone, sembrano un grande paio d’ali e le stelle che brillano di più sono le punte delle piume che le formano.»  
   
Le disegna lentamente ed io lo seguo con attenzione. Là dove il suo dito indica, linee immaginarie appaiono a collegare i puntini luminosi e l’immagine di un paio d’ali lucenti appare chiara davanti ai miei occhi.  
   
«Wow…» sussurro, alzando una mano a mia volta per disegnarle ed imprimerle nella mia mente. «Come la vuoi chiamare?»  
   
«Ali. Non va bene?»  
   
«Dovresti dargli un nome speciale, qualcosa che le rispecchi meglio. Sono così…grandi e belle, nel cielo, così libere e luminose…»  
   
«Ali della libertà?»  
   
Annuisco continuando a guardare il cielo, mentre un sorriso si forma sulle mie labbra. «Mi sembra perfetto.»  
   
L’aria si è fatta più fredda, ma quasi non me ne accorgo perché il calore del corpo di Levi contro al mio mi basta. A lui evidentemente no, perché si sposta per prendere la coperta. Mi sfugge un sospiro, quando perdo il contatto: mi piace la sensazione di potergli stare accanto e faccio tesoro di ogni momento in cui, per un motivo o per un altro, mi viene concesso. Peccato che finiscano sempre troppo in fretta.  
   
«Vieni sotto moccioso, se ti ammali ti butto fuori bordo.»  
   
Sgrano gli occhi, incredulo, ma non lo faccio aspettare. Levi avvolge con delicatezza la coperta attorno alle mie spalle e tiene l’altra metà per sé. La vicinanza tra noi ora è impossibile da evitare ed io mi rilasso in quel tepore. Il profumo pulito della sua pelle, che brucia ogni volta che sfiora una parte del mio corpo, il suo respiro che lentamente dà ritmo al mio, le vibrazioni profonde della sua voce mentre parla, descrivendomi le meraviglie che i suoi occhi di tempesta sanno trovare nel firmamento.  
  
«Voglio creare una costellazione insieme a te…» mormoro senza pensarci.  
   
Smette di parlare e mi giro per guardarlo: il suo viso è a pochi centimetri dal mio ed il cuore batte così forte da farmi male. E’ fisicamente impossibile che lui non se ne sia accorto. Impossibile che non si sia reso conto di quanto le stelle siano il mio ultimo pensiero, in questo momento.  
La sua mano trova la mia, in modo lento e quasi doloroso, le dita si sfiorano ed io combatto contro la tentazione di intrecciarle l’une alle altre.  
   
«Guarda il cielo e dimmi cosa vedi» la sua voce è lieve e delicata.  
   
Alzo lo sguardo.  
   
«Vedo il mare. Le stelle ne disegnano le onde, le fanno brillare come tanti pesci luminosi…»  
   
«…E là, piccola piccola c’è una barca, che ne esplora le acque senza mostrare alcun timore» aggiunge lui in un sussurro.  
   
«Il suo sarà un viaggio infinito, perché il cielo non ha limiti e lei li vuole esplorare, libera, finché avrà vita…»  
   
«Non male…»Dal tono della sua voce, capisco che può vedere ciò che vedo io ed il mio cuore si scalda di un’emozione che non avevo mai provato prima. «Come vuoi chiamarla?»  
   
«Hope.»  
   
La sua mano stringe la mia e le nostre fronti si sfiorano. Sta sorridendo, ne sono certo, ma non perché vedo le sue labbra. Sono gli occhi a sorridere, a brillare come finora non gli ho mai visto fare. Mi si chiude lo stomaco e per la prima volta capisco di cosa cantavano tutte le canzoni d’amore. Non so se quel che provo sia profondo e puro quanto quei versi, ma è qualcosa che desidero vivere, un bisogno irrinunciabile. Serro gli occhi, schiudo le labbra, trattengo il respiro.  
Ormai ho deciso.  
   
«Eren.»  
   
No, ti prego, non fermarmi ora.  
   
«Eren, guarda l’acqua.»  
   
Apro gli occhi sul mare nero, ma non è oscurità quella che vedo.  
Azzurro.  
Luci azzurre e brillanti circondano la nostra scialuppa e la barca a vela, infrangendosi contro lo scafo in piccole onde.  
   
«Che cos’è?» domando, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
   
Mi sporgo in avanti ed il mio movimento crea nuove onde e nuove luci, che circondano tutta l’acqua attorno a noi.  
   
«Plankton. Dobbiamo esserci finiti in mezzo, mentre guardavamo il cielo.»  
   
La sua spiegazione non mi è di molto aiuto, dal momento che ho sempre pensato che il plankton fosse una specie di piccolo pesce e sicuramente non mi aspettavo potesse brillare in questo modo. In questo momento le lezioni di biologia marina non mi interessano.  
   
«Posso toccare?» chiedo per sicurezza e lui annuisce.  
   
La mia mano destra è ancora nella sua, così sfioro l’acqua con le dita della mancina: in quei punti, centinaia di piccole luci si accendono facendo brillare la mia mano, ma senza lasciarvi alcuna impronta. Le luci si moltiplicano rapidamente e ben preso tutto attorno a noi l’acqua brilla come fosse sotto un incantesimo.  
   
«È come se le stelle fossero cadute nell’oceano e noi stessimo navigando nello spazio…» mormoro senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. «Non avevo idea esistessero cose del genere…»  
   
«È la prima volta anche per me…»  
   
«Vorrei poter vedere le meraviglie dell’oceano per sempre…» la mia voce è lieve, per non turbare la quiete di quel momento.  
   
Poi le sue braccia mi circondano i fianchi e mi sento trascinare all’indietro. Quando la mia schiena tocca il suo petto, le sue dita trovano i miei capelli e forzano il mio viso a girarsi ed incontrare il suo sguardo. E’ ancora più bello, mentre le luci lo illuminano, facendo risplendere i suoi occhi grigi di un azzurro incantato.  
Sulle mie guance esplodono tutte le tonalità del rosso e non c’è nulla che io possa fare per nasconderlo.  
   
«Viaggia insieme a me.»  
   
Il mio cuore accelera.  
   
«L-Levi…»  
   
«No, Eren. Non parlare, rispondi solamente. Vorresti viaggiare per mare insieme a me?»  
   
Se mi avessero chiesto di immaginare la mia reazione in un simile contesto, probabilmente avrei pensato di essere talmente felice da mettermi a saltare per la gioia o spaventato al punto da voler scappare o così imbarazzato da rovinare tutto con una delle mie solite brutte e goffe figuracce.  
Invece quelle parole non mi fermano il cuore, come avevo immaginato e non lo fanno nemmeno esplodere nel petto.  
Una serenità che non mi appartiene mi pervade l’animo.  
Con lenti e calcolati gesti, mi volto per fronteggiarlo e infilo tra le ciocche corvine dei suoi capelli le dita della mano che non ho posato sul suo petto. La mia punta del mio naso tocca la sua, rendendo impossibile ai nostri sguardi sfuggire l’uno all’altro. I nostri corpi si aggiustano, avvicinandoci.  
   
_È mio._  
   
«Per quanto tempo?» sussurro, quel momento è solo nostro e nemmeno le stelle devono ascoltare.  
   
«Per sempre, se tu lo vorrai.»Le sue dita mi sfiorano il viso. «Voglio averti con me. Verrai?»  
   
«Sì.»  
   
Non mi va di aspettare oltre.  
Ci muoviamo insieme e le nostre labbra si toccano. Quanto a lungo ho aspettato questo momento? Quanto l’ho sognato, quante volte l’abbiamo già sfiorato senza mai giungere ad una reale conclusione? Paura, imbarazzo e frustrazione ora sono emozioni che appartengono al passato.  
Assaporo lentamente le sue labbra: sanno di sale ed avventura. Morbide e sottili si muovono sulle mie come se non avessero atteso che quel momento per tutta la vita ed è così tremendamente _giusto_ baciarlo e sentirlo contro di me. Le sue dita si infilano tra i miei capelli e alla base della schiena, attirandomi a sé come se temesse di vedermi sfuggire da un istante all’altro ed io lo rassicuro in questo suo timore avvicinandomi sempre più. Nemmeno un urgano potrebbe privarmi di questo istante.  
I nostri cuori battono all’unisono, immersi nelle stelle che non sono mai state più luminose.  
Qui, su una barca che solca il cielo, ho trovato un posto da chiamare _casa_.


	10. L'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo

_[Levi]_  
   
Un movimento mi sveglia. Il peso che sento premere sul mio corpo, il calore che percepisco sotto alla coperta sono chiari segni del fatto che Eren è ancora qui, dove l’ho lasciato ieri notte quando ci siamo addormentati insieme. Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe potuto essere così naturale, dormire abbracciati. Le mie dita sono impigliate tra i suoi capelli morbidi e spettinati.  
Accanto a me sento Eren trattenere il respiro, forse mentre si rende conto di come effettivamente abbiamo passato la notte.  
Mi viene da ridere, perché riesco perfettamente a visualizzare la sua espressione pur non vedendola: le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa, le guance che si arrossano pian piano sempre di più, gli occhi sgranati, le pupille che si fanno piccole, inghiottite dal verde magico delle sue iridi. E’ sicuramente sorpreso, eppure non si muove di un millimetro, mentre ci coccoliamo nel letto dove abbiamo appena passato tutta la notte. Fingermi addormentato sta diventando una specie di abitudine, un modo per vedere come si comporta quando non sente addosso la pressione del mio sguardo, l’ansia di mostrarmi una perfetta prestazione. Ci mette un po’ a decidersi ad alzarsi.  
Resto immobile, mentre sgattaiola giù dal letto, lontano dal mio abbraccio. Improvvisamente le coperte mi sembrano freddissime. Rimango sdraiato e lo ascolto lavorare in giro per la cabina.  
Non continuo a fingere ancora a lungo ed appena mi metto seduto il suo sorriso mi abbaglia.  
   
«Buongiorno!»  
   
Lo sarà sicuramente.  
   
 *********  
   
I suoi occhi sono il vero spettacolo, qui, altro che le stelle.  
   
Il momento in cui il mare si illumina ed Eren comincia a ridere, giocando con l’acqua e le luci, è anche il momento in cui capisco che vorrei averlo al mio fianco per sempre. Mi sento un moccioso impulsivo a pensare una cosa del genere nei confronti di un ragazzo più piccolo di me, che conosco da appena due settimane, ma la mia filosofia è sempre stata quella di compiere la decisione che meno potrei rimpiangere e l’idea di una vita ad ascoltare la sua risata è la migliore prospettiva che io abbia mai avuto.  
Per tutta la sera mi sono sforzato di non correre, di non esagerare, rischiando così di spaventarlo –di nuovo- ed è stata la più grande fatica che io abbia mai affrontato.  
Le sue buffe costellazioni, il modo in cui imbroncia la bocca quando vuole mostrarsi offeso, l’attenta tensione che lo anima quando si concentra su qualcosa di nuovo, perfino la punta della lingua che sfugge dalla fessura tra le sue labbra mentre collega le luci in cielo: amo tutti questi dettagli.  
Qualcosa a cui nessun fa mai caso, i dettagli, eppure sono fondamentali. Sono la prima cosa a mancarti, nel momento in cui le cose cambiano e spariscono, a volte per sempre. Io non ho mai creduto nei ‘per sempre’, sono mere illusioni. Il tempo allevia ogni ferita, anche quelle il cui dolore pare insopportabile e quei piccoli dettagli che tanto avevi considerato importanti, si dissolvono come se non fossero mai esistiti. E’ un dato di fatto, una lezione di vita con cui tutti prima o poi siamo costretti a fare i conti.  
Io non ho mai creduto nei per sempre e non ho mai cercato di lottare contro il tempo, ma per questa risata sento che potrei iniziare.  
   
«Vorrei poter vedere le meraviglie dell’oceano per sempre…»  
   
Lo dice piano, a bassa voce come se quasi se ne vergognasse. La luce dei suoi occhi freme al pensiero e si morde il labbro in un gesto così rapido che nemmeno se ne rende conto. Quelle fastidiose farfalle sbattono le ali nel mio stomaco e mi pongono davanti ad una scelta: agire o fermarsi.  
Prendo la mia decisione.  
Con movimento veloce, prima di darmi il tempo di ripensarci, tiro Eren lontano dall’acqua. Contro di me. Quasi sospiro quando sento nuovamente il calore del suo corpo contro al mio. Le luci del mare gli illuminano gli occhi e le morbida pelle del suo viso prende colore. Nello sguardo gli leggo tutta la sorpresa e l’imbarazzo che prova in quel momento, sento il suo respiro fermarsi.  
   
«Viaggia insieme a me.»  
   
E’ la mia richiesta, quasi una preghiera. Una domanda che non avrei mai pensato di voler porre a qualcuno, troppo amante della solitudine e della calma per pensare di contaminare i miei momenti con una presenza caotica ed energica quanto la sua. Invece ora so di non poterne fare a meno. E lo so perché non riesco ad immaginare di non svegliarmi col suo buongiorno o addormentarmi col suono del suo respiro a dar ritmo al mio. Perché dormire con lui la scorsa notte è stato come riposare davvero per la prima volta da sempre. Ho sempre amato andare per mare, ma ora amo andare per mare insieme ad Eren.  
   
«L-Levi…»  
   
«No, Eren. Non parlare, rispondi solamente. Vorresti viaggiare per mare insieme a me?»  
   
L’ho calcolata, certo, la possibilità che mi rifiuti e non sono così stupido da illudermi che non esista. So perfettamente che possiede una vita, degli amici, un padre, una carriera e dei sogni. Io sono una parentesi inaspettata della sua vita che si è aperta quella notte, di due settimane fa e che un giorno dovrà chiudersi con la conclusione di questo viaggio.  
Eppure voglio tentare.  
Eren si muove verso di me e le sue dita calde si infilano tra i miei capelli ed il mio cuore batte troppo veloce. Sono certo che lui possa sentirlo alla perfezione.  
   
«Per quanto tempo?» mi domanda sottovoce.  
   
Che senso ha ormai trattenersi?  
   
«Per sempre, se tu lo vorrai» gli accarezzo il viso con le dita. Quelle labbra che tanto bramo sono ad un soffio di distanza dalle mie: «Voglio averti con me. Verrai?»  
   
«Sì.»  
   
Prima di rendermene conto ci stiamo baciando e se non fossi così impegnato a godermi ogni fottuto istante di questo momento e del sapore delle sue labbra, probabilmente esulterei.  
Ha immediatamente chiuso gli occhi e le sue mani ora sono ovunque sul mio corpo: tra i capelli, sulla schiena, sul petto. Lo sento afferrarmi per la camicia e tirare, portandomi sopra di lui. Non esito un istante a seguirlo.  
Il fondo della scialuppa è morbido grazie a tutte le coperte che ci abbiamo steso, ma faccio ugualmente attenzione a mettere una delle braccia tra le nuca di Eren e la stoffa. Gli lecco le labbra e lui fa altrettanto: le nostre lingue si incontrano a metà strada, ma nessuno di noi tenta di forzarne l’ingresso nella bocca dell’altro. Ci baciamo a lungo, separandoci solo per i brevi istanti che servono a riprendere fiato o a cambiare posizione.  
I lievi mugolii che si lascia sfuggire, ogni volta che un bacio ne se segue un altro, sono quasi troppo perché io possa sopportarlo. La scialuppa dondola lentamente, cullata dalle onde e le sue dita sono così calde contro la mia pelle. S infilano facilmente sotto la stoffa della camicia e mi ritrovo a fremere, mentre le sento scivolare lungo la mia spina dorsale, su fino alle scapole. Decido di prendermi una piccola rivincita e sollevo un poco il bordo della sua maglietta, scoprendo la pelle naturalmente abbronzata dei fianchi. Li accarezzo e ne traccio il profilo, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli le forme dei muscoli. Poco più giù e potrei toccare quel segno a V dell’inguine che da giorni tormenta i miei pensieri, ma non oso arrivare a tanto. Già solo sentire le sue labbra tremare contro le mie per le carezze mi sta mettendo a dura prova.  
Quando la sua mano si posa sul mio viso, capisco che mi sta chiedendo una pausa e mi faccio indietro, senza spostarmi da sopra di lui. Le sue ginocchia mi sfiorano i fianchi, il suo petto preme sul mio ad ogni respiro: non c’è alcun motivo al mondo per cui abbandonerei una simile posizione.  
Le sue labbra sono umide della nostra saliva e respira in fretta, esattamente come me. Spero solo di non essere altrettanto rosso in viso: è qualcosa che a lui dona meravigliosamente, ma che su di me non potrei sopportare.  
Mi guarda per un poco. Se ho imparato qualcosa di lui in queste settimane, sicuramente una è riconoscere quella luce incerta nei suoi occhi, quando non è sicuro se dire o meno qualcosa.  
E’ in questi casi che ha bisogno di un piccolo incoraggiamento per continuare.  
   
«Sputa fuori, moccioso.»  
   
«E-Eh?»  
  
«Che hai da fissarmi in quella maniera?»  
   
Fa una pausa, le sue labbra diventano una linea sottile, ma non distoglie lo sguardo.  
   
«È solo che… Credevo di non piacerti, in quel modo…» balbetta.  
   
Io personalmente vorrei tanto tirargli un pugno in questo momento.  
   
«Perché no?» mi limito a chiedere.  
   
«Beh… Non mi hai mai… beh, detto chiaramente o fatto capire che…»  
   
Questo è troppo. Solo qualche giorno prima ero arrivato vicino tanto così a baciarlo, ci siamo toccati e guardati più volte di quante fosse umanamente possibile sopportare ed ha perfino dormito sopra di me la notte scorsa. Cos’altro gli serviva?  
   
«Solo perché non ti ho infilato la mano nelle mutande dal primo istante in cui hai messo piede sulla barca, non significa che tu non possa piacermi» replico freddamente, per poi sospirare seccato quando mi rendo conto che la sua capacità di comprensione si è fermata alle parole _mano nelle mutande_. Il suo viso sembra un semaforo per quanto è rosso.  
   
«B-Beh non intendevo…» fa una pausa e scuote lentamente la testa, come per scacciare un pensiero. «Non ha più importanza, comunque.»  
   
Mi sorride. Ha l’espressione di un bambino a Natale: rilassata e felice, mentre mi guarda a me sembra che il resto del mondo non sia mai esistito. Mi sposto da sopra di lui, sdraiandomi al suo fianco. Metto un braccio dietro la sua testa e lo bacio di nuovo. Eren mi circonda docilmente le spalle con le braccia. Tutto è molto più calmo e lento, questa volta. Non c’è nulla di erotico nel nostro stare sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro. Non che non lo desideri, ma qualunque cosa ci stia succedendo è un sentimento che chiede tempo per maturare e gli daremo tutto quello di cui hai bisogno.  
Ora ne ho la certezza. E’ l’inizio di qualcosa di nuovo.  
È mio…  
   
 *********  
   
«È un peccato non aver fotografato quelle luci nell’acqua, prima. Cioè, non ho una fotocamera, ma sarebbe stato un bel ricordo…»  
   
«Le vedrai di nuovo, non preoccuparti. La prossima volta avrai la tua foto» lo tranquillizzo, mentre assicuro la scialuppa di nuovo al fianco della barca.  
   
Eren ridacchia, perso nei suoi pensieri: sta stringendo i nodi dell'altro lato, aiutandomi per finire prima. Non ho nemmeno bisogno di controllarlo, è diventato più bravo di Farlan con quelli. Una volta finito, si riempie le braccia con gli oggetti che avevamo portato nella scialuppa e scende sottocoperta, canticchiando.  
Stupido moccioso, non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere per ogni cosa che fai e questo non è proprio da me.  
Lo seguo e chiudo la porta alle mie spalle.  
   
«Ti va un po’ di tè caldo prima di dormire? Abbiamo preso freddo, fuori» mi chiede subito.  
   
Mi trattengo dal rispondere che avevo tutto meno che freddo col suo corpo accanto al mio e mi limito ad annuire.  
   
 *********  
   
Ha di nuovo quello sguardo di quando non sa se dire o meno qualcosa. Sono ormai rassegnato all’idea che dovrò passare tutta la vita ad incoraggiarlo a parlare.  
   
Metto il segnalibro tra le pagine e sollevo un sopracciglio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: se hai qualcosa da dire, parla ora.  
Eren si tormenta le dita delle mani, stringe tra i denti il labbro inferiore. Pessima mossa per me, che di nuovo sento scalpitare nel petto la voglia di averlo tra le mani.  
   
“Ieri notte abbiamo dormito insieme…” dice, prendendo un lungo respiro prima di parlare.  
   
Forse ho capito dove vuole andare a parare, ma non ho intenzione di rendergli le cose più facili in alcun modo.  
   
«Quindi?»  
   
«Quindi… Voglio dormire con te anche stanotte. Vorrei… Se non ti infastidisce…»  
   
«Cosa ti fa pensare che tu possa avanzare richieste?» le mie labbra si piegano in un lieve sorriso.  
   
Il mio libro scivola sul comodino ed Eren si avvicina, appoggiando un ginocchio sul letto in mezzo alle mie gambe.  
   
«So essere molto persuasivo…» mormora portando entrambe le mani sulle mie spalle.  
   
Gli afferro la maglietta e lo trascino giù verso di me. Eren perde l’equilibrio e finisce goffamente tra le mie braccia. E’ rosso in viso quando si solleva per guardarmi e mi sorride in quel modo imbarazzato che gli fa arricciare un poco il naso.  
   
«Allora posso?»  
   
«Secondo te?»  
   
Felice, si lascia cadere con la schiena sul letto e chiude gli occhi emettendo un lieve mugolio soddisfatto. Mi accomodo al suo fianco, restando sollevato su un gomito per guardare il suo bel viso rilassarsi lentamente.  
Quando riapre gli occhi incontra i miei. Mi appoggia una mano sul viso e le sue dita sono bollenti a contatto con la mia pelle.  
   
«È proprio tutto vero?»  
   
«Di cosa parli?»  
   
«Di questo. Ho la sensazione che domani potrei svegliarmi e…»  
   
Lo interrompo. «Tutto sarà esattamente come lo hai lasciato quando ti sveglierai. Ed ora vai a dormire, tra poche ore sarà l’alba.»  
   
«Non dobbiamo mica sempre alzarci all’alba, possiamo anche dormire per una mattina!» protesta debolmente, distratto dal movimento delle mie mani che lo stanno avvicinando al mio corpo.  
   
«Vedremo» rispondo, mentre le nostre gambe di intrecciano.  
   
Appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e chiude gli occhi.  
   
«Buonanotte Levi.»  
   
«Buonanotte Eren.»  
   
Gli accarezzo i capelli finché non si addormenta.  
Lo seguo poco dopo.  
   
 *********  
   
Il sole è già alto quando apro gli occhi. Eren sta ancora russando dolcemente accanto a me. Durante la notte abbiamo cambiato posizione: il suo viso è appoggiato su una delle mie braccia tese, la sua schiena aderisce al mio petto, il suo fondoschiena al mio bacino. Devo ammettere che questa posizione è particolarmente comoda e piacevole, sarei più che lieto di riaddormentarmi, fregandomene dell’orario, se non fosse per il costante e fastidioso bip-bip della radio.  
Può essere solo una persona a chiamarmi.  
Con attenzione, mi libero dal peso di Eren che non dà alcun segno di essersi svegliato ed afferro il trasmettitore della radio, regolando il volume per tenerlo più basso possibile.  
   
 _«Humanity's strongest rispondi per favore. Sto perdendo la pazienza!»_  
   
«Qui Humanity’sstrongest. Perderai qualcos’altro, se non abbassi subito la voce!» lo riprendo, parlando piano.  
   
Non voglio assolutamente disturbare il moccioso, dorme così bene che mi pare quasi un crimine svegliarlo.  
   
 _«Perché parli sottovoce?»_ insiste Farlan, senza dare il minimo segno di voler cambiare il volume della propria.  
   
«Eren dorme.»  
   
 _«Dormivate? Per questo ci hai messo così tanto a rispondermi?»_  
   
«Anche se fosse? Taglia corto, Church.»  
   
 _«Di buonumore come al solito, noto! Beh, ufficialmente dovevo solo verificare che foste ancora tutti interi, ufficiosamente… Come stanno andando le cose?»_  
   
«Non c’è stato alcun problema.»  
   
 _“Non mi riferivo a quello.»_  
   
La mia battuta sarcastica, con la quale speravo di concludere la chiamata, viene interrotta dall’arrivo di una terza voce nella nostra conversazione: _«Com’è, fratellone?»_  
   
 _«Isabel? Che ci fai qui, ti avevo detto di aspettare in macchina!”_  
   
 _«Ci stavi mettendo troppo tempo e così sono entrata per vedere che cosa succedeva»_ risponde lei, tranquillamente.  
   
 _«Ma dovresti stare a riposo, non fare sforzi inutili!»_  
   
 _«Ehy, sono incinta, non moribonda. Camminare non ha mai ucciso nessuno, smettila con questa tua iper-ansia, mi dai sui nervi!»_  
   
Posso quasi vederli, i miei due migliori amici che litigano davanti alla radio, completamente dimentichi che mi trovo ancora lì e posso sentire ogni parola.  
Tossisco, per attirare la loro attenzione e dall’altra parte della linea, tutto diventa silenzioso.  
   
«Se avete finito, io ho di meglio da fare che ascoltare i vostri battibecchi» li riprendo, gettando un’occhiata ad Eren alle mie spalle. Ancora dorme, ma sta cominciando a muoversi: tra non molto aprirà gli occhi.  
   
 _«Scusaci fratellone. Però rispondi alla mia domanda, com’è?»_  
   
 _«_ Com’è cosa?»  
   
 _«Il ragazzo con cui stai navigando.»_  
   
«Era un completo incapace appena messo piede sulla barca, ma impara decisamente in fretta. Sta diventando utile.»  
   
 _«E fisicamente, com’è?»_ insiste lei.  
   
«Perché ti interessa?»  
   
 _«Già, perché ti interessa?!»_ la voce piccata di Farlan, da bravo marito geloso, non tarda a farsi sentire.  
   
 _«Perché sono curiosa di conoscere meglio il compagno di Levi!»_  
   
«Non è il mio compagno!» quasi grido, nell’impeto di risponderle e so di essere caduto nel suo tranello quando la sento ridere.  
   
 _«Intendevo compagno di viaggio, cosa vai a pensare, eh fratellone?»_  
   
Maledetta mocciosa.  
   
 _«Continui a non rispondere. Com’è Eren?»_  
   
Mi arrendo, nella speranza che finalmente mi lasci andare. Ci penso un istante prima di rispondere con un neutralissimo «Non male» che però la fa scoppiare in un’altra serie di piccoli risolini.  
   
 _«Ti piace, vero?»_  
   
Mi ritrovo a pregare che Eren sia addormentato sul serio. Isabel mi conosce da una vita. E’ tanto perspicace quanto diretta. Non ha peli sulla lingua, esattamente come me, con la differenza che io so quando tenere la bocca chiusa su argomenti che non mi riguardano. A lei questa caratteristica invece manca totalmente.  
   
«Ci sentiamo a metà settimana per il prossimo controllo. Humanity’s strongest passo e chiudo» dico prima di riattaccare loro il collegamento in faccia.  
   
Il caldo abbraccio di un Eren addormentato è ancora lì ad aspettarmi e mi accoglie senza fare troppe domande, quando mi infilo nuovamente sotto le lenzuola.  
   
 *********  
   
Farlan aggancia il ricevitore, sbuffando un sospiro nel modo più plateale possibile.  
   
«Ti rendi conto che comportandoti così con lui attirerai solo guai, vero?»  
   
«Ma non l’hai capito?» risponde lei, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena.  
   
«Cosa dovrei aver capito?»  
   
«È completamente cotto di Eren.»


	11. Un tempo solo nostro

  _[ Eren ]_  

   
Mi sveglio con una carezza.   
Apro gli occhi su una cabina illuminata dal sole di mezzogiorno. Vorrei portarmi una mano alla bocca per poter sbadigliare, ma sono entrambe bloccate dallo stretto abbraccio con cui nel sonno mi sono avvinghiato a Levi.   
Le sue dita mi accarezzando i capelli ed io mi lascio cullare dal senso di pace e sicurezza che mi sta dando quel semplice gesto. E’ sveglio, ma è rimasto a letto invece di alzarsi come fa ogni singolo giorno. E’ rimasto a letto per accarezzarmi i capelli mentre dormivo. Il mio cuore batte un po’ più in fretta a questo pensiero.   
Mi concedo ancora qualche minuto di finto sonno, mentre rivivo i ricordi della scorsa notte: i baci, le promesse, i suoi occhi che mi guardavano in quel modo, come se fossi l’unica cosa importante sulla faccia della terra.    
Ho trovato di nuovo un luogo a cui sento di appartenere e mi sento come se per tutti questi anni non avessi fatto altro che vagabondare attraverso le vite altrui, nutrendomi di piccoli frammenti della loro quotidianità, senza mai trovare la mia.   
Ora mi sento diverso.    
Un diverso buono.   
Apro gli occhi lentamente, per abituarmi per bene alla luce e Levi mi sta già guardando, come se non avesse aspettato altro che quel momento.   
   
«Buongiorno moccioso» mormora, ma non mi offendo.    
   
Non è mai stato un insulto per me. Glielo dimostro rivolgendogli il primo assonnato sorriso di questo primo giorno della mia nuova vita.   
La mia attenzione è tutta rivolta a qualcosa di più importante, ora, una sensazione che non sono abituato a provare, ma che non esita a farsi sentire prepotente, forte di tutti i ricordi accumulati solo poche ore prima.   
Ho voglia di baciarlo.   
Il suo viso è appena sopra al mio, le sue labbra a portata delle mie in qualsiasi momento.   
Eppure esito.   
Temo di farlo, perché ieri è ieri ed oggi è oggi. Non so di quanta libertà la scorsa notte mi abbia effettivamente autorizzato a godere ed il pensiero di venir rifiutato è troppo agghiacciante perché possa anche solo passarmi per la testa di provare.   
E Levi lo sa.   
   
«Finiscila con quegli occhi da cane bastonato e rispondi al buongiorno» mi ordina, leggendomi il pensiero in quello strano modo che mi lascia sempre a metà tra l’ammirazione e la paura.    
   
Non sarò mai in grado di nascondergli proprio nulla, eh?   
Mi giro su un fianco e mi sollevo sul gomito. Le mie labbra si posano su quelle fresche del Capitano, senza che nessuno dei due parli. Levi non compie altro movimento che infilare le sue dita più saldamente tra i miei capelli, come ad impedirmi di sfuggire.   
Come se potessi mai sognarmi di farlo.   
Ci baciamo a fiori di labbra per qualche minuto, circondati solo dagli scricchiolii del legno della barca e dal suono delle onde che si infrangono contro lo scafo.   
   
«Non male come buongiorno» mi dice alla fine.   
   
Non posso che sorridergli di nuovo.   
   
   
Il mio più inconfessabile desiderio si realizza nel momento in cui, anche dopo il bacio del buongiorno, Levi non dà alcun segno di volersi alzare dal letto.   
Mi stringe tra il proprio corpo ed il materasso, ricominciando a baciarmi. Acquistiamo ad ogni bacio più esperienza e confidenza. Gli lecco un angolo delle labbra per fargliele schiudere, ma è la sua lingua ad invadere la mia bocca. Mi domina con facilità e mi rendo conto che quei pochi risultati che le mie iniziative ottengono, sono sue gentili concessioni. Le sue mani mi toccano i fianchi, modellando il mio corpo in ogni posizione che ritenga comoda per continuare a godere della reciproca compagnia. Io mi affido a lui totalmente.    
Quelle carezze mandano attraverso il mio corpo brividi mai provati prima, quei lievi stimoli aumentano il calore del mio corpo, che inizia a reagire di conseguenza, ma scopro presto che Levi non intende spingersi con me più in là di così.   
Levi si alza quando sente il mio stomaco brontolare e mi propone di pranzare, prima di uscire sul ponte della nave per le solite faccende di routine.    
Io annuisco e mi rifugio sotto il lenzuolo per risparmiarmi l’imbarazzo di mostrargli i miei pantaloni improvvisamente stretti. Riderebbe di me, sicuramente. Se ne uscirebbe con qualche battuta sugli adolescenti –mocciosi, per essere precisi- ed il loro non saperselo tenere nei pantaloni o qualcosa del genere. Vorrei risparmiami anche queste.   
Aspetto che sia girato e mi dileguo nel bagno.   
La doccia mi aiuta a calmarmi, ma mi lascia anche il tempo per pensare. Riflettere su quel che è realmente successo: sto iniziando una relazione con un uomo col doppio della mia età, conosciuto per errore quando mi sono intrufolato sulla sua barca come clandestino e che rappresenta tutto ciò che mio padre non ha mai voluto per me. Navigazione, avventura.   
La sua forza ha acceso la mia speranza, ormai morente dopo tutti quegli anni di prigionia sulla terra ferma. Il mare è il mio elemento e la mia casa. Il mio destino.   
   
Quando esco dal bagno, Levi mi dà il cambio ed io mi incarico di finire di preparare il pranzo. Mi pietrifico davanti al fornello, quando mi rendo conto che Levi ha preparato la zuppa di mia madre, quella che solo pochi giorni prima gli avevo fatto assaggiare io. Ne prendo una cucchiaiata per provare: mi ustiono la lingua, ma posso con assoluta certezza affermare che è stata preparata alla perfezione.   
Devo fare del mio meglio per non mostrarmi troppo emozionato per questa sua attenta scelta, quando esce dal bagno e mi raggiunge a tavola.   
   
«È buonissima» gli dico, soffiando sul cucchiaio pieno di zuppa.   
   
Levi scuote le spalle e quella è l’unica risposta che potrò ottenere sul fronte delle sue abilità culinarie. Fortunatamente, ho già un argomento nuovo da proporgli.   
   
«Qualcosa di nuovo?» ripete, guardandomi come se fossi un idiota. Sono abbastanza abituato anche a questo.   
   
«Sì, vorrei mangiare qualcosa di nuovo. Qualche idea?»   
   
«Potremmo pescare. Non è che ci sia tanto altro che possiamo fare nella condizione attuale…» propone, giocando con il cucchiaio nel piatto ormai vuoto.   
   
Sgrano gli occhi.   
   
«È possibile? Voglio dire, possiamo veramente pescare?»   
   
«Ho la licenza di pesca in alto mare, non c’è nessun problema da quel punto di vista.»   
   
Sto già iniziando ad esaltarmi, quando la sua domanda mi raggiunge, pungente e inesorabile.   
   
«Sai pescare, non è vero?»   
   
«Ehm… più o meno?» rispondo, cercando di restare diplomatico con me stesso.    
   
Non è necessario che sappia che osservavo sempre mia madre pescare, seduto accanto a lei con una canna da pesca giocattolo, da cui mio padre aveva tolto la lenza, convinto che mi ci sarei potuto strozzare.   
   
«Vorrà dire che imparerai anche questo.»   
   
Amo come sa leggermi nel pensiero.   
   
   
Subito dopo pranzo mi occupo di issare le vele e ritirare l’ancora, mentre Levi resta in cabina a tracciare una semplice rotta per portarci in una zona dove l’acqua è meno profonda e più popolata di pesci. Il fatto che si fidi di me abbastanza da non controllarmi nemmeno, mentre svolgo i miei compiti, mi riempie di orgoglio e con maggiore cura faccio in modo di dedicarmici. Non voglio che nemmeno un dettaglio sia fuori posto.   
   
Quando mezz’ora più tardi Levi sale sul ponte, si guarda attorno e mi passa una mano tra i capelli. Non dice niente, ma il mio cuore non ha bisogno di parole per fare le capriole.   
   
Per la prima volta da due settimane, vedo in lontananza la terraferma. Non è che una lieve striscia all’orizzonte, sbiadita ed a malapena riconoscibile, ma la sua sola vista basta a turbarmi, come fosse un memento di qualcosa che avevo cercato con tutte le mie forze di dimenticare. Una scheggia di consapevolezza mi si conficca nel petto, dritta nel cuore.   
Tutto questo sta finendo, sono sempre meno i giorni che mi separano dal ritorno a… No, non ho il coraggio di chiamarla casa, non in questo momento. Non ora che ne ho scoperto il vero significato.   
Giro lo sguardo verso Levi, intento a sistemare alcuni attrezzi nelle cassapanche sul ponte. Non fa caso a me ed io sono libero di osservarlo lavorare.   
Chissà cosa direbbe se gli chiedessi di poter restare sulla nave. Di poter restare con lui.   
Mi prenderebbe per pazzo, sicuramente. Forse lo spaventerei.   
Ospitarmi un mese su una barca è un conto, prendermi in casa propria un altro. Scarto subito anche solo l’idea di chiedergli qualcosa. Preferirei mille volte tornare all’appartamento di mio padre, continuando a vedere Levi alla Scuola Nautica, che sbagliare mossa e perderlo per sempre.   
Più si diventa grandi, più diventa difficile perdonare. E’ una lezione che ho imparato a mie spese.   
Resto non so quanto tempo ad osservare la terraferma in lontananza, che in serbo per me ha solo obblighi e nessuna promessa.   
   
E’ metà pomeriggio quando la mia prima battuta di pesca ha inizio.   
Ci mettiamo seduti a prua della barca, il sole ci scalda piacevolmente la pelle e l’aria fresca ci impedisce di provare il tipico caldo soffocante d’agosto. Faccio dondolare le gambe sul vuoto, appoggiandomi al parapetto con le braccia.   
   
«Non sporgerti troppo…» dice Levi accanto a me, mentre prepara la canna da pesca che ha tenuto fino a quel momento ben nascosto in uno dei mille scomparti della nave.   
   
Io muovo i piedi, fingendo di camminare sull’acqua che in realtà si trova ad un paio di metri da me. Sento il suo sguardo su di me di tanto in tanto, come se dovesse realmente assicurarsi che io non mi getti in mare da un momento all’altro. E’ esagerato, ma la sua preoccupazione per me mi rende stupidamente felice.   
Dopo aver messo alcuni avanzi del pranzo come esca sull’amo, Levi si alza in piedi e mi mostra il giusto movimento per lanciarla in acqua, come tenere saldamente la canna in modo che non sfugga alla presa, come riavvolgere la lenza.   
Osservo tutto tormentandomi le mani, per trattenere la voglia che ho di provare immediatamente. Devo almeno lasciare che finisca di spiegare.   
   
«Su, prova» mormora finalmente, tendendomi la canna. «E bada a non lanciare in acqua tutta la canna o te la faccio andare a riprendere a nuoto.»   
   
Ridacchio appena, anche se so che è completamente serio. Sarebbe davvero capace di farmelo fare. Balzo in piedi e mi metto al suo fianco. Dopo un paio di tentativi finalmente azzecco il giusto movimento e la mia esca cade nell’acqua con un  _plunf_  a malapena udibile. Resto ad osservare i piccoli cerchi che ha prodotto cancellati dalle onde pochi istanti dopo.   
   
«Ed ora?»    
   
«Ora ci sediamo ed aspettiamo.»   
 

*********

   
Pescare non è nemmeno lontanamente divertente come ricordavo dai pomeriggi passati con mia madre. Si tratta di un’attività –se davvero si può definire attivo lo stare fermi immobili- lenta e silenziosa che, lo ammetto, mi stanca dopo neanche un quarto d’ora. Restare intere mattinate seduto a guardare il mare non è mai stato un peso per me, durante le ultime settimane, ma almeno avevo la certezza di potermi alzare in qualsiasi momento per andarmene, di potermi distrarre ed anche addormentare se mi si fosse presentata l’occasione. Restare a fissare sempre lo stesso punto dell’acqua o un bastone colorato tra le mie mani non corrisponde affatto alla mia idea di divertimento.   
Levi invece sembra stare benissimo. Si è appoggiato con la schiena al parapetto, dando le spalle al mare e stringe tra le mani l’intramontabile libro dal titolo per me incomprensibile.   
Dopo quelle che mi sembrano ore, decido che il silenzio rischia di uccidermi e ho bisogno di romperlo.   
   
«Levi…»  
   
«Mh?»  
   
«Leggi lo stesso libro da quando siamo partiti.»  
   
«L’avrei finito giorni fa, se non avessi avuto qualcuno di inaspettato ad occuparmi le giornate» replica senza alzare gli occhi dal libro.   
   
Sento le guance prendere colore, ma sono troppo annoiato per lasciar perdere. Mi sporgo appena per poter guardare la copertina del libro.   
   
«Cosa stai leggendo?» domando sforzandomi di comprendere il corsivo delle lettere dorate.   
   
È allora che succede.   
Completamente inaspettato.    
Inatteso.   
   
« _Vingt mille lieuessouslesmers_ » mi risponde. [Ventimila leghe sotto i mari]  
   
Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui così in fretta da farmi quasi male agli occhi, senza riuscire a rispondere. Il mio silenzio lo insospettisce, perché chiude il libro per guardarmi.   
   
« _De Jules Verne_ » aggiunge, calcando apposta l’accento francese.   
   
Io non capisco più niente. Sapevo che le sue origini erano miste, ma non aveva mai,  _mai_ , detto di saper parlare altre lingue durante le migliaia di interviste. Si era sempre avvalso dei traduttori ed aveva usato solo il tedesco o l’inglese. Ora, sentire queste sillabe così particolari e nuove rotolare dolcemente fuori dalle sue labbra mi accende di un’emozione nuova. Lo fisso più a lungo di quanto sia saggio fare, ma lui resta semplicemente immobile e ricambia il mio sguardo finchè non sono io a rendermi conto della situazione in cui ho infilato entrambi.   
   
«No-non sapevo parlassi francese» balbetto, sperando che il rossore delle mie guance non sia troppo evidente.   
   
«Me l’hanno insegnato da bambino.»   
   
«Hai…una pronuncia molto bella» rispondo, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo verso il mare.   
   
Levi si muove accanto a me. Il libro viene posato a terra e sento le sue dita dita afferrarmi il mento e girare il mio viso. Levi è di fronte a me, un ginocchio piegato a terra, l’altro sollevato in una posizione che lo rende leggermente più alto di me.   
   
«Ti piace la mia pronuncia, Eren?» chiede lentamente.   
   
La sua voce mi pare un po’ più bassa o sbaglio?   
Apro e chiudo le labbra, senza riuscire a rispondere, limitandomi ad annuire in silenzio. I miei occhi sono inesorabilmente attratti dai suoi, non riuscirei a distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno se volessi. Come se mai potessi volerlo.   
Un angolo delle labbra di Levi si arriccia verso l’alto, mentre un colpo di vento più forte degli altri gli sposta i capelli, portandomi il suo profumo, così intenso da farmi girare la testa.   
   
« _Bon à savoir_ » risponde, assottigliando lo sguardo.  [Buono a sapersi]  
   
«Dai, non capisco neanche una parola!» protesto, dandomi un pizzicotto con la mano, per mantenermi lucido.   
   
« _Quel dommage._ » [Che peccato]  
   
«Smettila! Lo stai facendo apposta, ora!»   
   
« _Tu es joli, tout rouge dans ton visage…_ » insiste, accarezzandomi il labbro inferiore con il pollice.  [Sei tenero, così rosso in viso...]  
   
Ormai non mi importa più un accidenti di capire che cosa sta dicendo, voglio solo tappargli quella provocante bocca con la mia.  Lascio cadere la canna da pesca ed infilo le mani tra i capelli corvini, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi a me.   
Non si fa pregare e il familiare calore delle sue labbra trova le mie. I suoi baci per me sono diventati una droga e l’ultima dose risale ormai a troppe ore fa. Ho bisogno di questo, ho bisogno di lui e non esito un istante a prendermi tutto ciò che voglio.   
Schiudo le labbra e lo lascio entrare quasi subito, lasciandomi sfuggire alcuni lievi mugolii che sono sicuro apprezzi. Lo capisco dal modo in cui mi tira sopra di sé, completamente incurante della canna da pesca che solo un’ora prima mi aveva raccomandato con tanta cura.   
Nel giro di qualche bacio, finiamo sdraiati sul ponte della barca. Io sotto, lui sopra di me, il sole a scaldarci entrambi eppure sento solo brividi attraversare il mio corpo ed è la sua pelle a provocarli, in ogni singolo punto in cui tocca la mia.   
Quando si sposta a baciarmi il collo, prendo coraggio. Infilo una mano sotto la sua camicia e comincio a tastare i muscoli scolpiti del petto, godendomi la sensazione che danno contro i polpastrelli.    
Ho bisogno di vederlo.   
Una volta per tutte, questo corpo che ora pian piano sta diventando sempre più mio, ho bisogno di ammirarlo in tutta la sua perfezione. Non più di nascosto, attraverso gli spiragli della porta del bagno –cosa per la quale dovrei vergognarmi, ma ehi che avreste fatto al posto mio?-.    
Inizio a tirargli su la camicia, scoprendogli la schiena sempre più. Levi smette di baciarmi per sollevarsi e guardarmi in viso con un’espressione così insolita che definirei divertita.   
   
«Mi pare di capire vuoi qualcosa da me» sussurra, con un sorrisetto sarcastico che mi fa venire una gran voglia di mordergli il labbro.   
   
«Toglitela» ordino per poi aggiungere: «Ehm…per favore?» subito dopo.   
   
«Perché dovrei farlo?» insiste lui.   
   
Mi gioco la mia ultima carta: «Perché se lo fai tu, lo farò anche io?»  
   
Levi sembra meditarci qualche istante, poi si mette seduto sulle mie gambe ed inizia a sbottonarsi la camicia. Lentamente. In modo quasi insostenibile, uno dopo l’altro i bottoni scivolano fuori dalla loro asola ed i nostri occhi non si perdono di vista nemmeno per un istante. Vedo le sue iridi di ghiaccio incendiarsi di un fuoco per loro innaturale e devo stringere i pugni per impedirmi di strappargli via quella fastidiosa stoffa, interrompendo uno dei momenti più erotici che io abbia mai provato nella mia breve e monotona vita.   
Quando anche l’ultimo bottone viene tolto di mezzo, Levi resta sopra di con la camicia completamente aperta, ma senza dare alcun segno di volerla togliere. L’unica espressione che sento di poter usare per descrivere il mio stato d’animo è  _con l’acquolina in bocca_.   
   
«Ho detto di levarla di mezzo» ripeto, ma Levi non si muove.   
   
Solleva un sopracciglio ed accenna a me, che ancora indosso la mia maglietta.   
Giusto, che idiota.   
Faccio forza sugli addominali e mi sollevo quel tanto che basta per sfilarmela dalla testa. Nel breve secondo in cui perdo la visuale su Levi, percepisco il suo corpo muoversi.   
La luce torna ad abbagliarmi gli occhi un istante dopo e lui è lì, davanti a me, bello da togliere il fiato.   
Percorre il mio corpo con il proprio sguardo, lasciando che quegli occhi di mare in tempesta divorino ogni centimetro della mia pelle, ogni curva dei muscoli, ogni ombra e dettaglio. Lo lascio fare, prendendomi tutto il tempo per fare altrettanto poi allungo la mano e lo tocco. I suoi muscoli sono duri ed invitanti, il suo corpo coperto dai segni della fatica di tanti anni, eppure impeccabile.   
Faccio scorrere le dita lungo gli addominali, raggiungo il confine proibito segnato dai suoi pantaloni ancora ben allacciati. Mi sfugge un lieve lamento di cui lui si accorge.   
   
 «Non sei pronto per questo» mi apostrofa ed io mi sento arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.    
   
«Che ne sai tu?» ribatto cercando di non sembrare troppo infantilmente infastidito.   
   
Fallisco miseramente.   
   
«Si vede.»    
   
«N-Non è affatto vero!»   
   
«L’hai mai fatto con un uomo?»   
   
Esito a rispondere.   
   
«L’hai mai fatto in generale con qualcuno che non fossi te stesso?»   
   
Che cosa c’entra ora questo? Che importa quante esperienze ho avuto? Potrei esser vergine, così come essermi fatto due volte il giro di tutti gli studenti della mia facoltà, ma quello che mi importa in questo momento è lui. Soltanto lui ed il fatto che sembri non capirlo.   
Distolgo lo sguardo, puntandolo verso il basso, ma la sua mano sotto al meno mi risolleva facendomi incontrare quelle due piccole iridi che racchiudono tutto il mio mondo.   
   
«Ohi, non me ne frega un cazzo se hai già scopato o no.»   
   
«Ma—ma» balbetto confuso. «Hai appena...»   
   
«L’ho detto solo per farti capire che…» fa una pausa, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste da dire. «Non è una cosa così scontata, da prendere alla leggera. E non serve avere fretta.»   
   
Non rispondo, lo guardo combattendo la voglia di abbassare gli occhi di nuovo, ma il mio Capitano ormai sa capirmi. Appoggia la fronte sulla mia, un gesto che mi lascia sorpreso e mi fa battere il cuore allo stesso tempo.   
   
«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, Eren» mormora.   
   
La sua voce è calma, dolce ed io sento il viso prendere colore.   
Chiudo gli occhi e so che è proprio così.


	12. Diverso

_[ Levi ]_  
   
La battuta di pesca è stata un totale fallimento.  
L’interesse per la canna da pesca è totalmente svanito nell’istante in cui anche le nostre magliette hanno avuto la stessa sorte. Siamo rimasti sdraiati sul ponte a guardare le nuvole sempre più numerose e ad ascoltare il rumore del mare: ad un certo punto ci siamo anche addormentati ed è stato lui a risvegliarmi, scostandomi i capelli dal viso con delicatezza.  
Non sa tenere le mani a posto.  
   
Lo sento lavarsi i denti nel piccolo bagno della cabina e canticchiare una delle sue canzoni mai sentite prima. Qualche moda dei giovani d’oggi, forse, ma non sono mai stato attratto dagli ultimi inediti di chicchessia.  
Come prima giornata _insieme_ non è andata affatto male e conto di ricevere lo stesso buongiorno per tutte le mattine che ci rimangono da passare su questa barca.  
Già, ancora non abbiamo parlato di quel che accadrà quando metteremo piede a terra, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che il fatto di essere tornati col culo sulla terraferma non gli impedirà di starmi attorno. Né io ho intenzione di lasciarlo scomparire così come è apparso. Ormai è tardi e quel che è fatto è fatto: mi sono affezionato a lui come non mi era mai capitato di fare con nessun’altro.  
Mi sento uno di quei personaggi usciti dai romanzetti rosa del cazzo, ma tutta quella storia del “ _la persona giusta si riconosce subito”_ e stronzate varie mi sembrano molto più comprensibili ora.  
Quando sembra leggermi nel pensiero, per esempio. O quando succede a me, di farlo con lui. È fottutamente inquietante come cosa, ma ci capita in continuazione ed ormai Eren non sembra nemmeno più farci caso. Siamo simili e diversi, due poli opposti che si attraggono a vicenda.  
E proprio questa nostra compatibilità mi rende estremamente difficile tenergli giù le mani di dosso.  
Siamo onesti, sono un uomo di più di trent’anni, ho avuto le mie esperienze e per questo motivo mi rendo conto di quanto sia fondamentale tenere presente la verginità di Eren. Non mi disturba, sembra disturbi molto di più lui che non controlla le sue razioni fisiche tanto bene quanto pensa. Può nascondersi tra le coperte o darmi le spalle quanto vuole, mi accorgo di come cambia la sua postura o il suo umore, se si eccita.  
Stamattina abbiamo passato un quarto d’ora a mangiarci la faccia l’uno con l’altro e l’unico motivo per il quale mi sono convinto ad alzarmi è che se avessi dovuto continuare a fingere di non _sentirlo_ mentre tratteneva quei piccoli gemiti e stringeva le gambe, non avrei più potuto controllarmi.  
Invece non è ancora pronto e lo vedo dall’esitazione del suo sguardo.  
Questo pomeriggio, quando la sua mano è scesa lentamente lungo il mio corpo, l’ho osservato attentamente e non c’era curiosità o eccitazione in quegli occhi di smeraldo, solo timore ed insicurezza. L’ho lasciato libero di scegliere come fosse giusto proseguire, ma non ho tralasciato il suo carattere orgoglioso e testardo. Sarebbe stato capace di spogliarsi completamente solo perché convinto di dovermi dimostrare qualcosa, finendo con il rovinarsi completamente una delle esperienze più uniche della vita. La prima volta che condividi il tuo corpo con una persona, devi esserne completamente convinto. Può essere l’amore della tua vita o il primo sfigato conosciuto al bar, ma sono le tue sensazioni e la tua consapevolezza di essere pronto che renderanno unico quel momento.  
Voglio che sia così anche per Eren, _se e quando_ deciderà che io sono la persona con cui vivere tutto questo.  
E mentirei se negassi di sperarci. L’ho fermato, questo pomeriggio sul ponte della barca, ma tutto il mio corpo era pronto a reagire a qualsiasi fosse stata la sua decisione. Eren si fida di me con una facilità impressionante e non ha esitato a seguire il mio consiglio di aspettare e riflettere.  
Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, gli ho detto e lui mi ha sorriso.  
Non si rende neanche conto di quanto micidiale sia per me. Spero non se ne accorga mai, gli darebbe decisamente troppo potere e non è qualcosa che posso permettermi. Ho pur sempre dieci anni buoni più di lui.  
   
Quando Eren salta sul letto, il mio flusso di pensieri si interrompe bruscamente. Preme sulle mie le sue labbra senza farsi troppi problemi e capisco che non ha alcuna intenzione di dormire. Il suo respiro sa di menta fresca, ma il profumo della sua pelle è caldo ed invitante.  
   
«Non ne hai avuto abbastanza per oggi, moccioso?» lo provoco, ma le mie parole non hanno effetto su di lui.  
   
«Non so se potrò mai averne abbastanza.»  
   
Sa che sono tutto meno che dispiaciuto all’idea e si sente già fin troppo sicuro di sé. Lo faccio cadere sul materasso e la sua risata serena riempie l’aria della cabina.  
   
«Datti una calmata, è tardi.»  
   
«E allora? Mica rischio di svegliare qualcuno, ci siamo solo noi qua.»  
   
«O forse non dovresti urlare a prescindere.»  
   
«Hai paura che risvegli qualche mostro marino?» sogghigna, divertito dalla propria stessa battuta, ma io lo guardo con serietà.  
   
«Non si scherza su queste cose, Eren. Sai cos’è successo all’ultimo che si è preso gioco delle creature dell’oceano?»  
   
Si fa subito serio e preoccupato. Aggrotta la fronte e sgrana di poco quei suoi due meravigliosi occhi.  
  
«No…che cosa?»  
   
«E chi lo sa, non sono mai tornati in porto.»  
   
La sua espressione è impagabile. Quanto è facile prenderlo per il culo.  
Mi osserva in silenzio, aspettando forse un segno, una battuta che sciolga la tensione, ma io non ne ho proprio alcuna intenzione e lo lascio lì a meditare sui potenziali pericoli in cui potrebbe averci attirati bestemmiando creature marine inesistenti.  
Vado in bagno per darmi una lavata e rendermi decente, prima di dormire. Quando torno, lo trovo raggomitolato sotto le coperte con un libro in mano e gli occhi già per metà chiusi.  
Tch. Prima promette meraviglie e poi si addormenta. Ecco cosa succede a frequentare i mocciosi.  
Gli sfilo lentamente il libro e lui mi lascia fare, guardandomi con quell’espressione confusa ed assonnata.  
Mi sorride, quando scosto le coperte per raggiungerlo.  
   
«Posso dormire sopra di te?» mormora, mentre già la sua guancia si accoccola contro la mia spalla.  
   
Stendo il braccio e lui si accomoda, facendo aderire il proprio petto contro il mio fianco. I nostri corpi combaciano alla perfezione quando assumiamo questa posizione e sentirlo respirare contro di me mi rilassa.  
   
«Buonanotte Levi…» mormora.  
   
L’istante dopo sta già russando.  
Lo bacio sulla fronte e nel sonno mi sorride.  
 

*********

   
Tre giorni volano e siamo già a metà settimana. Ci alziamo la mattina ed un momento dopo è già sera. Le ore trascorrono veloci tra lezioni di navigazione, esercizi e baci. Soprattutto questi ultimi. Me lo ritrovo accanto all’improvviso, con gli occhi che brillano e le mani già tra i miei capelli. Chiama il mio nome con quel tono sussurrato, come fosse una preghiera ed il calore del sole impallidisce al confronto con quello del suo corpo, che subito dopo sento contro al mio.  
Prima che possa rendermene conto mi costringe ad interrompere qualsiasi cosa io stia facendo per badare solo a lui ed alle sue voglie da adolescente.  
Sta facendo tornare un adolescente anche me.  
 

*********

   
La mattina del nuovo giorno è soleggiata e tranquilla. Mi appoggio al timone, con gli occhi chiusi e mi godo la brezza salata che mi muove i capelli.  
C'è pace e silenzio, in queste acque che raramente le persone si spingono a navigare. È capitato che avvistassimo altre navi all'orizzonte, ma ce ne siamo sempre tenuti ben lontani, gelosi della calma che la nostra solitudine a due ci concedeva.  
Riapro gli occhi e lo cerco con lo sguardo. È seduto a terra davanti alla porta aperta della cabina, le gambe incrociate, circondato da fogli e libri. L'ho messo io lì, di guardia in attesa della ormai prossima chiamata di metà settimana di Farlan. Si è messo a studiare le rotte navali, le coordinate, come tracciarle e come orientarsi. Non lo imparerà certo in un giorno, ma ha abbastanza volontà e testardaggine da per apprendere almeno le basi entro sera.  
Per alcuni minuti lo guardo destreggiarsi tra numeri e simboli, poi i nostri occhi si incrociano quando lui alza lo sguardo.  
Si mette quasi subito a ridacchiare.  
   
«Che cazzo hai da ridere?» chiedo, aggrottando la fronte.  
   
«Mi stavi guardando...» risponde sfoderando un sorriso dolce, che gli fa brillare gli occhi ed immediatamente sento il mio cuore battere un po' più in fretta.  
   
Mi sforzo di non darlo a vedere.  
   
«Guardavo la cabina, non te. Farlan è in ritardo.»  
   
«Avrà avuto da fare» finge di avermi creduto. «Chiamerà, lo fa sempre.»  
   
Sembra che stia tentando di rassicurarmi. Alzo le spalle e torno a guardare verso l'orizzonte: dentro di me spero davvero che questo ritardo non sia stato causato da qualche tipo di problema, ma solo dalla sua solita disattenzione.  
Mezz'ora più tardi, Eren mi chiama dicendo che la voce di Farlan sta finalmente uscendo dalla radio. Blocco il timone ed entro in cabina, sorvolando sulla confusione che il moccioso ha seminato sul pavimento.  
   
_«Humanity'sStrongest, qui Scuola Nautica. Rispondi per favore.»_  
   
Afferro il comunicatore e mi siedo sul letto.  
   
«Scuola Nautica, qui Humanity'sStrongest. Tutto regolare. Ce ne hai messo di tempo, per chiamare.»  
   
_«Lo hai notato, eh? Cos'è, ti mancava la mia voce?»_  
   
«No, volevo liberarmi in fretta di questo incomodo.»  
   
_«Ugh. Un giorno mi ferirai, con queste tue parole.»_  
   
Sento Eren ridacchiare, mentre ascolta la nostra conversazione. Ignoro entrambi.  
   
«Come sta Isabel?»  
   
_«Tutto normale, il termine è vicino, ma ancora nessuna novità. Sei ansioso di conoscere il tuo nipotino?»_  
   
«Spero solo non abbia la tua faccia.»  
   
_«Ed io che non prenda mai da esempio il tuo carattere!»_  
   
«Non c’è niente che non va nel mio carattere.»  
   
_«Ah no? Vogliamo chiederlo al tuo fidanzatino?»_  
   
Gelo sul posto. Questa volta è impossibile che Eren non abbia sentito. Il rumore dei fogli con cui stava lavorando si è fermato di colpo, ulteriore prova del fatto che ucciderò Farlan appena metterò piede a terra.  
   
_«Ehm il tuo silenzio può significare solo che è lì con te, vero?»_  
   
«Church…»  
   
_«Ahia, quando mi chiami per cognome non è mai un buon segno… Beh, ma io non ho mica niente in contrario sai? Siamo molto felici per voi. Eren, non vediamo l’ora di conoscerti!»_  
   
«G-Grazie…» balbetta Eren.  
   
Non ho bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che è rosso in viso quanto il salvagente.  
   
_«Oh, allora è davvero lì. Beh, vi chiedo scusa per essere stato così diretto. Non volevo infastidirti Eren, ma Levi è un fratello per me e chiunque piaccia a lui, piace istantaneamente anche a noi!»_  
   
Sto per fermarlo, sto per dirgli di farla finita con questo imbarazzante discorso e di andare a farsi fottere lui e le sue scuse, ma qualcosa mi strozza le parole in gola. La calda mano di Eren si insinua nella mia, intrecciando le nostre dita in una dolce, ma salda presa. Non mi sono nemmeno accorto che si fosse alzato.  
   
«Non mi ha dato fastidio, anzi mi ha reso felice… Sentirtelo dire è davvero importante per me. Anche io non vedo l’ora di conoscere sia te che tua moglie, che siete persone così importanti per Levi. E congratulazioni per il vostro bambino.»  
   
Ho improvvisamente voglia di baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro.  
   
_«Isabel andrà decisamente pazza per te»_ è la risposta di Farlan, un istante di silenzio dopo.  
   
Eren sorride imbarazzato e mi guarda, come per essere sicuro che io non sia arrabbiato da quella sua improvvisata. Ricambio la stretta della sua mano e me lo tiro vicino. Le sue labbra sfiorano le mie in semplice bacio a fior di labbra.  
   
«Beh, se questo è tutto…» comincio a dire nel comunicatore, in testa solo il pensiero fisso di liberarmi di Farlan e dedicare tutta la mia attenzione ad Eren.  
   
Non abbiamo fortuna.  
  
_«In realtà, devo dirti ancora una cosa Eren. Quel tuo amico con gli occhi azzurri, è tornato ieri chiedendo ancora di te.»_  
   
Di nuovo, come l’ultima volta, sento Eren irrigidirsi accanto a me.  
   
«Ah. E perché?» risponde.  
   
_«Mi ha chiesto se avevo recapitato il messaggio, era preoccupato perché non aveva ricevuto risposta. Gli ho spiegato che non me ne avevi lasciata nessuna, che avreste potuto parlarvi la settimana prossima a terra, ma mi è stato molto…convincente.»_  
   
Eren trattiene il respiro per poi buttare tutta l’aria fuori dai polmoni un istante dopo.  
   
_«In realtà all’inizio non avevo intenzione di parlartene ancora, gli avevo detto di aspettare, ma cavolo quel ragazzino sa davvero come usare le parole! Ad ogni modo, mi ha pregato di chiederti una risposta ed io sono un uomo di parola.»_  
   
«Non ho alcuna risposta per lui.»  
   
Silenzio.  
Neanche io so cosa dire per togliere tutti e tre dal disagio di questo momento. Sono faccende che non ci riguardano. Questo ragazzo è solo un volto sconosciuto che sta turbando l’equilibrio della nostra vita di pace solitaria con singolare insistenza. Ma data la reazione di Eren, non posso negare che per lui debba significare qualcosa.  
   
_«O-Okay. Beh, se tornasse proverò a spieg-…»_  
   
«Se tornasse di nuovo, avrebbe semplicemente fatto un viaggio a vuoto. Non è un problema mio.»  
   
«Ohi, Er-»  
   
Non faccio in tempo a fermarlo, è già scattato in piedi e corso su per la scaletta della cabina, sparendo sul ponte. Mi strofino gli occhi con le dita: mi sembrava che tutto stesse andando un po’ troppo liscio.  
   
_«Credo di aver combinato un guaio, vero?»_  
   
«No Farlan, non riguarda te, ma loro. Proverò a parlare con Eren e se quel ragazzo dovesse passare di nuovo, hai l’ordine di dirgli che sarà Eren stesso a contattarlo quando ne avrà intenzione.»  
   
_«Lo farò… Ci sentiamo tra quale giorno, Capitano. Passo e chiudo.»_  
   
Riaggancio il comunicatore e mi prendo qualche istante per riflettere. Eren si sbottona facilmente, quando ha bisogno di sfogarsi. O piange.  
Man mano che la nostra relazione è cresciuta, le sue lacrime sono diventate qualcosa di sempre meno sopportabile per me. Vederlo piangere per questo moccioso dagli occhi blu mi farebbe solo venire una gran voglia di trovarlo e liberarmene, ma so che devo restare razionale. Devo fare l’adulto anche quando è scomodo esserlo.  
Salgo le scale, torno sul ponte. Mi guardo attorno per cercare Eren, ma non lo vedo. Non mi preoccupo, non è che possa essere andato così lontano, ma ha i suoi posti preferiti sulla nave ed io li conosco tutti.  
Inizio a cercare dalla prua e lo trovo subito. Si è seduto e sta facendo dondolare le gambe giù dal parapetto, con la guancia appoggiata alle braccia. Osserva il mare, con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte.  
Mi siedo accanto a lui senza parlare e lui non dà alcun segno di aver voglia di prestarmi attenzione. Evidentemente, ancora una volta, dovrò essere io a spingerlo a parlare.  
   
«Hai già finito di studiare le carte?»  
   
«Non ne ho più voglia…» mi risponde, bofonchiando con la bocca nascosta contro il braccio.  
   
Non mi guarda e risponde a bassa voce, come se non avesse desiderio di parlarmi o si vergognasse. Resto in silenzio per un paio di minuti, pensando, riflettendo sul giusto modo di porgli quella domanda che mi ronza in testa fin dalla prima settimana e su cui non ha mai accennato assolutamente niente. Non ho idea di come fare a non sembrargli troppo diretto e spaventarlo o irritarlo: voglio dire, io non sono mai stato una persona delicata e non posso certo diventarlo da un momento all’altro.  
   
«Ho fatto la figura dell’idiota, vero?»  
   
Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui. Ha parlato ma la sua posizione non è mutata di un centimetro. Io non gli rispondo.  
   
«Non avrei dovuto parlare in quel modo a Farlan. Voglio dire, non l’ho neanche mai visto… Mi avrà considerato un grandissimo…-»  
   
«Sono sicuro che Farlan non se la sia presa per il tuo comportamento. Tutti abbiamo qualcosa di cui non ci va di parlare con gli altri.»  
   
Finalmente, si muove e punta i suoi smeraldi dritti su di me.  
   
«Vorrei essere maturo come te…»  
   
«Aspetta una decina d’anni, moccioso.»  
   
«Mi chiamerai moccioso anche quando avrò trent’anni?»  
   
«Se te lo meriterai…»  
   
Mi sorride ed io sospiro di sollievo: è più tranquillo, ma la parte difficile deve ancora arrivare. Lo avvicino a me e lui si lascia catturare, continuando a guardare il mare.  
   
«Eren.»  
   
«Sì?»  
   
«Perché non vuoi rispondergli?»  
   
Mi guarda in silenzio: non vedo rabbia nei suoi occhi, solo indecisione come se stesse valutando cosa e quanto rivelarmi. Gli lascio tutto il tempo che desidera.  
   
«Perché sono arrabbiato con lui. Perché non penso che gli importi veramente di avere una mia risposta, ma lo sta facendo solo perché deve.»  
   
«È stato molto insistente, per essere qualcosa che sta facendo solo per dovere…» mormoro, accarezzandogli i capelli per tenerlo accanto a me.  
   
«La notte in cui sono salito sulla tua barca, non ero da solo… C’era anche Armin ed alcuni compagni dell’università…» inizia, parlando a bassa voce.  
   
Sollevo le sopracciglia: questa è nuova, non mi aveva mai detto che ci fossero altre persone.  
  
«Io avevo bevuto un sacco, stavo guardando l’acqua e penso di essermi addormentato vicino a lui. Poi non ricordo bene, mi pare di aver sentito il suono di alcune sirene della polizia o una cosa del genere… Beh, in pratica dovevamo andarcene in fretta e lui mi ha lasciato lì, senza pensarci due volte. Sapeva perfettamente quanto io avessi bevuto, ma non si è minimamente curato di fermarsi ad aiutarmi. È… semplicemente scappato via. Non che mi sorprenda, è praticamente l’unica cosa che abbia mai fatto da quando è morta mia madre.»  
   
Mi racconta tutto questo con voce neutra, continuando a rivolgere lo sguardo all’orizzonte infinito d’acqua che si stende davanti a noi.  
Decido di sorvolare, almeno per ora, sul branco di mocciosi che aveva abbordato la mia barca e di cui non conoscevo l’esistenza.  
   
«Perché lo frequenti, se non hai fiducia in lui?»  
   
«Io gli voglio bene» confessa e sento una delle sue mani cercare la mia, intrecciandone le dita. «È stato il mio migliore amico per anni. Lo è ancora, ma non è mai stato abbastanza forte da supportarmi. Non è che posso fargliene una colpa, non è facile assorbire il dolore altrui senza lasciarsene turbare. Bisogna essere forti e lui non lo è mai stato molto. Però addirittura abbandonarmi qui… Sarei potuto finire in guai seri, forse addirittura in prigione se mi avessero preso…»  
   
Ha perfettamente ragione. Io per primo so che, se l’avessi scoperto prima di partire, non se la sarebbe cavata così facilmente.  
   
«Non sono la persona giusta per dare consigli di vita, ma… Giocare al silenzio non risolverà i vostri problemi.»  
   
«So benissimo che non risolverà niente e che in pochi giorni sarò di nuovo a terra, dove non potrò evitarlo. Dovrò parlarci e forse sarà anche più difficile perché l’ho ignorato per tanto tempo, ma… Quando tutto questo è iniziato, io ero… diverso» gioca con le dita della mia mano e posso immaginare la sua fronte aggrottata, anche se la posizione mi impedisce di vederlo. «Stanco, indifferente, senza alcuna ambizione e solo una manciata di sogni che ritenevo completamente irrealizzabili. Ed invece guarda. Guarda ora dove sono e con chi!» si alza in piedi, appoggiandosi al parapetto e respira l’aria a pieni polmoni. «Vedo le cose in un modo completamente diverso. Sono ancora arrabbiato con lui, è vero, ma so che potrò affrontare tutto in un modo nuovo, una volta che sarò tornato a terra… Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per me. Ed in gran parte è grazie a te, Levi…»  
   
«Non ho fatto niente» rispondo d’istinto, restando a guardarlo dal basso, con il capo chinato all’indietro per poterlo vedere.  
  
Eren alza gli occhi al cielo ed io gli tiro un calcio, di cui si lamenta solo per un momento. Mi tende la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi ed io la afferro.  
   
«Puoi fare il modesto se vuoi, ma per me tu e questo mese in barca, sarete sempre la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi… E se ho potuto incontrarti, è stato anche grazie a quella sua fuga… In un certo senso è stato un bene che mi abbia lasciato indietro» ridacchia, portando la mia mano accanto alle sue labbra.  
   
«Così da cadermi tra i piedi all’improvviso?»  
   
«Tra le tue braccia. E tu tra le mie…»  
   
«Sei cambiato, è vero. Sei cresciuto.»  
   
Lo vedo arrossire appena, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo verso di me.  
   
Socchiude gli occhi, sporge appena le labbra e si avvicina a me. Sono già pronto a baciarlo, a soddisfare quella voglia che trattengo da prima, ma il moccioso si ferma a pochi centimetri da me.  
   
«E così… “Fidanzatino”, eh… Hai parlato di me a Farlan?»  
   
È il mio turno di imbarazzarmi.  
   
«Così ci sono altre persone nel mondo che sanno di come Levi Ackerman abbia perso la testa?»  
   
Lo spingo via, borbottando un «Tch, moccioso».  
   
Eren mi segue subito, ridendo e continuando provocarmi.  
Aspetterò di essere nella cabina, prima di spingerlo contro una parete e prendermi ciò che entrambi vogliamo. Le sue labbra, le sue carezze, i timidi gemiti che si lascia sfuggire, il rossore delle sue guance, i suoi meravigliosi occhi dalle pupille dilatate che inghiottono il verde delle sue iridi di smeraldo.  
È vero, ho perso la testa.  
Il resto del mondo può andare a farsi fottere.


	13. Il canto di un nuovo capitano

_[ Eren ]_  
   
Questa è una di quelle rare mattine in cui Levi si alza prima di me ed io non me ne accorgo nemmeno. Dovevo essere veramente esausto, se è riuscito a sfilare se stesso dal mio abbraccio senza svegliarmi. Non mi piace trovarmi nel letto da solo, ma devo anche ammettere che aprire gli occhi con l’aroma del caffè già forte ad impregnare l’aria non mi dispiace nemmeno un po’.  
Mi rigiro a pancia in giù, senza avere alcuna intenzione di alzarmi: voglio godermi ancora qualche minuto di questa pace.  
Non faccio in tempo a pensarlo, che un lieve peso fa abbassare il letto ed un paio di braccia forti mi circondano. Mi raggomitolo in quella stretta e trattengo i brividi che mi salgono lungo la schiena, quando le sue labbra fredde iniziano a baciarmi l’orecchio e la pelle del collo nella zona subito sotto.  
   
«T-Ti sembra il modo di svegliare qualcuno?» reagisco, fallendo nel mio tentativo di mantenere stabile la voce.  
   
«Eri già sveglio.»  
   
«Non è vero!»  
   
Il lobo del mio orecchio paga il prezzo della mia bugia, quando i suoi denti lo stringono con delicatezza. Mugolo e cerco di sfuggirgli, impresa impossibile perché lui ha tutti i vantaggi. Diversi minuti di lotta più tardi finisco sdraiato sulla schiena, ansante e accaldato.  
Levi è sopra di me: respira in fretta, anche lui provato dalla nostra piccola battaglia da cui è uscito vincitore. Una ciocca corvina gli cade davanti al viso ed io alzo una mano per spostargliela. Le mie dita gli accarezzano la pelle, fino a raggiungere i capelli rasati della nuca. Lui non si muove, mi lascia fare anche quando lo tiro contro di me ed inizio a baciarlo.  
La sua lingua invade subito le mie labbra ed i nostri corpi seguono un istinto naturale che non possiamo controllare, avvicinandosi, adattandosi alla perfezione l’uno all’altro. Non c’è nulla che possa fare per nascondere la mia eccitazione, nel momento in cui una delle sue gambe si infila tra le mie cosce, premendo contro l’inguine. Annaspo sulle sue labbra nel vano tentativo di trattenere un gemito e fallisco miseramente.  
   
«Mi sembra che il mio modo di svegliarti ti piaccia parecchio» mi prende in giro, decorando le proprie labbra con un sorrisetto soddisfatto che non ho la forza di cancellare.  
   
Perché ha perfettamente ragione.  
Scelgo la via del silenzio e volto la testa di lato, aspettando il crudele momento in cui Levi sbufferà e si allontanerà da me, ordinandomi di andare a lavarmi prima di colazione.  
Attendo.  
Poi la sua gamba si muove di nuovo, contro il mio inguine ed io sobbalzo.  
   
«L-Lev…»  
   
«Fermami, se ti ha infastidito» mi interrompe, rivolgendomi uno sguardo severo.  
   
Ci fermiamo entrambi, guardandoci in silenzio per alcun infiniti secondi.  
Le sue iridi di ghiaccio mi gelano il sangue nelle vene, ma tutto il mio corpo si scalda di colpo. Faccio forza sugli addominali e lo catturo tra le mie braccia, trascinandolo verso il basso, verso di me.  
Il suo sospiro sulle mie labbra mi sembra quasi di sollievo, ma non ho tempo di pensare se _veramente_ Levi abbia avuto paura di essere respinto da me. Non ho tempo di fare niente che non sia strappargli i vestiti di dosso, come lui sta facendo con me.  
La mia canottiera e la sua camicia cadono silenziosamente a terra, le nostre labbra si trovano di nuovo per non lasciarsi più.  
Sono baci decisi, quasi violenti. Mi morde ed io ricambio, spingendo la lingua contro a sua, in una nuova sfida.  
Perdo.  
Il suo sapore invade la mia bocca ed io sospiro, stringendo i suoi capelli tra le dita, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.  
Fa caldo, stiamo sudando eppure non ci allontaniamo nemmeno di un centimetro.  
Ormai l’erezione tra le mie gambe è diventata quasi dolorosa e posso sentire la sua, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, premere contro la mia coscia.  
Restiamo avvinghiati per un tempo che mi pare infinito, a baciarci e morderci, a strofinarci l’uno sull’altro, conoscendoci in un modo del tutto nuovo.  
Le sue mani percorrono il mio corpo, raggiungono i miei fianchi e li accarezzano con delicatezza, ma tutte queste cure e attenzioni non fanno che aumentare la mia eccitazione. Ed io mio godo ogni momento.  
Poi le sue dita si spingono oltre.  
Superano l’inviolata barriera dell’elastico dei pantaloni ed il palmo della sua mano si posa con decisione sul mio inguine. Solo la biancheria separa ora la mia carne dalla sua.  
Trattengo il respiro e Levi porta il suo sguardo su di me.  
   
«C-Che vuoi fare?» gli domando, con un imbarazzante tono di voce che non riesco a controllare.  
   
«Toccarti» è la semplice risposta, che accompagna un lento movimento di quelle cinque dita sul mio inguine, strappandomi un gemito. «Posso?» aggiunge poi.  
  
«Cazzo, sì.»  
   
Mi pare di sentirlo ridacchiare, ma sono troppo distratto per farci caso. Mi appoggio meglio sui cuscini e mi abbandono a lui. Completamente.  
Sento i pantaloni e la biancheria scivolarmi lungo le cosce e poi sparire del tutto, quando sollevo un poco il bacino per rendere il processo più semplice. Le sue dita sono fredde ed io scotto.  
Si stringono attorno alla mia carne, strofinando la mia erezione contro il suo palmo.  
Su e giù, su e giù.  
Col pollice accarezza la cima. Gioca con me, si diverte. Mi tormenta ed io ansimo e gemo sempre più forte, sempre più in fretta.  
Al ritmo della mia voce, aumentano i movimenti della sua mano.  
Le sue labbra trovano la pelle abbronzata del mio collo: leccano e baciano ogni centimetro che riescono a raggiungere. Il mio cuore batte forte, quasi da far male e mi aggrappo alla sua schiena, piegando le gambe. Il mio corpo non vuole saperne di restare fermo, si muove prima del pensiero ed io stringo la presa sulla sua pelle, dimentico del rischio di graffiarlo. Ora, tra le sue mani, per me il dolore non esiste.  
E poi il calore aumenta, ancora e ancora, il mio corpo si tende, la voce mi si strozza in gola ed io inarco la schiena, artigliando qualunque cosa le mie mani riescano a trovare.  
Sporco la sua mano ed il mio stomaco.  
Mi abbandono di nuovo sui cuscini, respirando in fretta, gli occhi chiusi mentre gli ultimi fremiti dell’orgasmo mi attraversano il corpo.  
È stato inteso.  
E breve.  
Vergognosamente breve e man mano che me ne rendo conto, vorrei solo nascondermi sotto uno dei cuscini per non mostrargli la mia faccia mai più. Levi mi bacia sulla fronte, poi si alza dal letto. Sparisce in bagno, sento l’acqua scorrere per un paio di minuti. Al suo ritorno, un panno umido e tiepido mi sfiora lo stomaco. Apro subito gli occhi, lo afferro e mi pulisco, evitando accuratamente il suo sguardo, sfruttando quel tempo per pensare a cosa dire.  
Dovrei ricambiare? E’ così che funziona, giusto? Il piacere è uno scambio reciproco o almeno è ciò che ho sempre pensato, ma ora che ci sono dentro, non ho idea di come muovermi. E’ un pensiero orribile da parte mia, dopo quel che mi ha appena fatto, ma vorrei davvero non doverlo fare. Ho timore di toccarlo. Ho timore di sbagliare.  
Forse dovrei solo buttarmi e vedere cosa succede, come faccio sempre.  
Mi metto seduto e finalmente incontro il suo sguardo. È dolce.  
   
«Grazie…» mormoro ancora prima di rendermene conto.  
   
«Non devi ringraziarmi» risponde, tornando serio nel giro di un istante.  
   
Allungo le mani per slacciare i suoi pantaloni, ma Levi mi ferma. Le stringe tra le proprie e di nuovo ci guardiamo negli occhi. Di nuovo tremo di fronte a quelle iridi di tempesta, che sembrano potermi leggere dentro meglio di quanto non sappia fare io.  
   
«Non l’ho fatto per farti un favore o per avere qualcosa in cambio» dice, lasciando intrecciare le nostre dita lentamente. «Abbiamo tempo.»  
   
Vorrei chiedergli perché lo ha fatto, ma un bacio segue subito le sue parole ed è lento e dolce.  
Delicato, morbido.  
Io gli accarezzo i capelli, lui mi sfiora il viso.  
Appoggia la fronte sulla mia, quando ci separiamo e rimaniamo così, in silenzio, per un poco.  
Per me questa è una risposta più che sufficiente.  
 

*********

  
«Tu non ce l’hai un bel cappello da capitano, come quelli che si vedono in tv?»  
   
«Quella è roba da divise militari o costumi di carnevale, moccioso.»  
   
«Io lo vorrei, un cappello, ma di quelli da pirata. Si naviga molto meglio con uno di quelli in testa!»  
   
Levi tira un sospiro e si appoggia al timone, riprendendo a leggere il suo libro francese. Non mi do per vinto.  
   
«Tu invece potresti metterti una benda sull’occhio! Ed un cappotto lungo, che tocca terra!»  
   
«Vuoi continuare ancora per molto?»  
   
«Un Capitano deve avere un suo stile.»  
   
«Io navigo sulle barche a vela, non sugli incrociatori. E di sicuro non su quelli pirata.»  
   
«Però se fossi un pirata porteresti un cappello?»  
   
«Hai un feticismo per i cappelli?»  
   
«E se rispondessi di sì?»  
   
Lo vedo sorridere appena, senza distogliere lo sguardo da una pagina che è palese non stia leggendo.  
   
«Non è un cappello a fare un capitano.»  
   
«Oh, questo lo so… Bisogna essere persone speciali» ribatto, sedendomi a terra sotto al sole.  
   
«Devi essere in grado di comandare gli altri e di sopravvivere in mare, da solo se necessario» mi corregge, chiudendo finalmente il libro.  
   
«Già. E bisogna avere la patente nautica.»  
   
«Quella è un dettaglio. Ho conosciuto tanti bravi marinai, con la stoffa da capitani e senza quell’inutile pezzo di carta.»  
   
«Hai una Scuola! Come puoi dire che la patente nautica è inutile?» esclamo, alzando gli occhi verso di lui.  
   
«Lo dico, perché non è un test obbligato dal governo a renderti realmente abile alla vita in mare. Ci sono bambini in quella scuola con più presenza di spirito ed ingenio di tanti cosiddetti capitani con anni di esperienza.»  
   
«Devono essere davvero bravi, i tuoi allievi…» mormoro, perdendomi a guardare l’orizzonte con una punta di gelosia a premermi sul petto.  
   
Levi si allontana dal timone e mi raggiunge, facendomi alzare il viso fino ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
   
«Non si tratta di bravura. Si tratta di istinto, di amore, di passione. Si tratta di voler condividere una parte della propria esistenza con l’acqua, si fidarsi di lei, pur sapendo che ci saranno giorni di tempesta, perché si è troppo innamorati delle onde, del sole, dell’aria per potersene ricordare…»  
   
Il mio cuore accelera. Levi mi fa alzare in piedi, prende le mie mani e le stringe tra le proprie.  
  
«Tu hai tutto questo, Eren» mormora, trascinandomi fin davanti al timone e posando le mie mani su di esso.  
   
Improvvisamente, non appena capisco quel che sta facendo, respirare diventa incredibilmente difficile. Stringo le mani per evitare che tremino e tendo i muscoli delle braccia, per impedire al timone di girare, spinto dalla forza dell’acqua. Mantengo la barca sulla propria rotta ed alzo lo sguardo.  
Il mare è immenso e mi chiama.  
L’aria fredda e salata mi fa lacrimare gli occhi. È l’aria, sicuramente è colpa dell’aria.  
C’è un intero mondo che si stende davanti a me ed io potrei andare ovunque. Nessuna porta è chiusa, perché le onde le stanno spalancando tutte davanti a me. Non dovrei far altro che seguirle, non dovrei far altro che abbandonarmi al mare.  
   
_Scordatelo! Non è che un sogno da bambini! Tu stai crescendo ed è ora che inizi a pensare al tuo futuro, un vero futuro!_  
   
La voce di mio padre mi esplode nella testa all’improvviso, come un’onda contro gli scogli. Le sue parole mi riportano alla realtà: una realtà dove io non sono altro che me stesso.  
Per un momento, avevo perso di vista la realtà. Avevo creduto di essere come Aladino, col suo tappeto magico che avrebbe potuto portarlo in qualunque parte del mondo, se solo avesse espresso il suo desiderio.  
Ma nel mio mondo la magia non esiste.  
Lascio andare il timone all’improvviso, stringendo le mani a pugno. Levi prende subito il mio posto, mantenendo la rotta. Lo blocca, prima di girarsi verso di me che nel frattempo sono indietreggiato, fino a toccare con la schiena il parapetto.  
   
«Eren?»  
   
Non voglio rispondere alle sue domande. Non voglio dover essere io a dirgli che il sogno che mi offriva è totalmente irrealizzabile. Non voglio diventare per lui una delusione. Leggo preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, mentre si avvicina a me di qualche passo, come se fosse incerto su come comportarsi.  
   
«Ohi, va tutto…-»  
   
«Mi dispiace, Levi» lo interrompo, scuotendo la testa. «Io non posso.»  
   
«Tu non puoi, cosa?»  
   
Più lui si avvicina a me, più io mi sposto lungo il parapetto.  
   
«Non posso permettermi di sognare certe cose.»  
   
«Ma di che cazzo stai parlando, moccioso? E finiscila di muoverti!»  
   
Mi fermo, incrocio le braccia. Siamo vicini al punto dove poco tempo fa Levi mi ha fatto cadere in acqua. Il giorno di quella che lui chiama la mia “comunione col mare”.  
Abbasso lo sguardo sul salvagente, appoggiato lì accanto: devo parlargli chiaro, ora. Subito. Non voglio continuare ad alimentare speranze solo per vederle morire soffocate una volta tornato a terra.  
So perfettamente cosa gli dirò: Levi, sono pazzo di te, voglio continuare a frequentarti, ma smettila di cercare di trasformarmi in qualcosa che io non potrò mai essere, solo perché ho fatto l’errore di raccontarti dei miei folli sogni di bambino. Vivrò la mia vita com’era stata pianificata, insieme a te finchè tuo lo vorrai.  
Un discorso perfetto, chiaro e conciso.  
Un discorso che non ho occasione di fargli.  
Appena apro bocca, quella che posso descrivere solo come _un’esplosione_ mi fa cacciare un grido. Una colonna d’acqua si alza dal mare, schizzando entrambi. Il mio corpo si muove prima che la mente possa trattenerlo: indietreggio, ma non trovo alcun pavimento a sostenere il mio peso.  
Sento Levi gridare e subito dopo, l’impatto del mio corpo con l’acqua.  
È ghiacciata, mi inzuppa i vestiti rendendomi più pesante. L’urto è stato così violento ed improvviso che mi sembra di aver battuto la testa. La parte razionale di me sta ringraziando il mio vizio di andare in giro scalzo per la barca, perché se avessi portato le scarpe tornare in superficie sarebbe stato doppiamente difficile.  
Do un paio di bracciate, poi un movimento ed un suono alle mie spalle mi costringono a voltarmi.  
I miei occhi bruciano per l’acqua di mare, ma riesco a mettere faticosamente a fuoco.  
E d’un tratto, non ho più tutta questa fretta di riemergere.  
Davanti a me, sotto di me, nuotano placide e tranquille un paio di balene. Sono di un azzurro tenue, che i raggi del sole colpiscono attraverso la superficie del mare. Ruotano, girano, fanno lente capriole nell’acqua. Si sfiorano le pinne l’una con l’altra, come se si stessero facendo una carezza.  
Il loro canto riecheggia in mille eco, talmente bello da farmi dimenticare il forte bruciore che comincio a sentire ai polmoni. Si sente sempre parlare del canto delle balene, ma nessuna registrazione che io abbia mai ascoltato è lontanamente paragonabile a questo.  
Non riesco a staccare lo sguardo da loro: sono così belle, così libere. Hanno uno sterminato oceano a loro disposizione, nel quale giocano e si rincorrono, che esplorano durante le loro lunghe migrazioni.  
Chissà quante navi avranno incrociato.  
Quante persone le avranno ammirate, quante volte si saranno fermate in superficie a farsi scaldare dai raggi del sole, prima di immergersi nelle nere profondità che per loro non hanno alcun segreto.  
Mi scopro ad invidiare questa loro vita, a volerla per me. A tutti i costi, a qualunque prezzo. Voglio poter cantare insieme a loro la canzone del mare.  
Una di loro, quella più piccola, inizia a girarsi e lentamente nuota verso nella mia direzione.  
Torno in me e sussulto, ora spaventato, un errore che mi fa perdere preziosa aria che vedo salire in superficie in forma di bolle.  
Muovo le gambe e le braccia e mi spingo verso l’alto, d’un tratto cosciente di quanto forte sia il dolore nel mio petto.  
Non mi ero reso conto di essere andato tanto a fondo, con la caduta. Pur nuotando, la superficie sembra non avvicinarsi affatto. Sento sempre più forte l’istinto di tossire e respirare, ma lo combatto, consapevole che sarebbe per me una sentenza di morte.  
Mi sforzo di risalire, ma ormai non riesco quasi più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Bruciano come se stessero andando a fuoco e sono costretto a chiuderli.  
Ho paura.  
Poi qualcosa mi preme contro la schiena. Infrango la superficie dell’acqua e prendo una lunga boccata d’aria, tossendo e sputando.  
Con la mano tocco qualcosa e mi ci aggrappo, per riprendermi, respirare.  
Riapro gli occhi e grido.  
La piccola balena che ho visto venire contro di me è qui al mio fianco. Non sembra turbata dalla mia presenza e mi tiene a galla, permettendomi di appoggiarmi ad una delle sue pinne.  
Apro e chiudo la bocca, senza sapere cosa dire. Anche l’altra emerge, a pochi metri da noi, spruzzando acqua dallo sfiatatoio.  
   
«Eren!»  
   
La sua voce mi chiama ed io lo cerco con lo sguardo, gli occhi rossi e doloranti.  
Levi è a bordo della scialuppa e si avvicina in fretta, direzionandosi con il piccolo timone del motore. E’ pallido e mi guarda come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
Non posso fare a meno di ridere, vedendolo così e mi pare surreale quella sua preoccupazione, come se essere salvato da una piccola balena azzurra fosse qualcosa che capita tutti i giorni.  
Mi stacco da lei, per andargli incontro. Appena le nostre mani si toccano, Levi mi carica sulla scialuppa quasi di peso e mi avvolge in una coperta.  
   
«Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?!» grida fuori di sé, prima di stringermi forte tra le proprie braccia.  
   
Io ricambio l’abbraccio, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere. Affondo il viso contro il suo collo, bagnando la sua pelle ed i suoi vestiti, lasciando che mi accarezzi i capelli, rassicurandosi dallo spavento appena preso.  
Un altro spruzzo porta l’attenzione di entrambi di nuovo sulle balene. La mia piccola amica emerge dall’acqua, agitando la coda nella nostra direzione, prima di tuffarsi nell’oceano, provocando un’onda che fa dondolare la nostra scialuppa. Il loro canto ci raggiunge ancora, chiaro come se fossero a pochi centimetri da noi.  
Mi alzo in piedi e porto le mani a formare un cerchio attorno alla mia bocca.  
   
«Uuuuuuuuuh!» grido più forte che posso, imitando quel loro magico suono meglio che posso.  
   
Levi, accanto a me, mi osserva con uno sguardo a metà tra la sorpresa e lo sconcerto.  
   
«Ehi» gli dico, tornando a sedermi accanto lui. «Tranquillo, va tutto bene!»  
   
Gli circondo il viso con le mani, posandogli sulle labbra un lungo bacio al sapore di sale che lui esita a ricambiare, solo per un istante.  
   
«Eren, tu sei…»  
   
«Ho deciso cosa voglio fare una volta a terra» gli comunico, spostandomi dal viso i capelli gocciolanti. «Voglio diventare un Capitano.»


	14. Tempesta [Pt 1]

_[Levi]_  
   
Avete mai guardato il sorriso nascere sul volto di qualcuno e sentito il cuore fermarsi? Avete mai desiderato di poter fermare il tempo in quell’esatto istante, per poter osservare quell’espressione per il resto delle vostre esistenze? Vi siete mai abbandonati all’idea che solamente quello basterebbe a rendere ogni singolo minuto come qualcosa che vale la pena di vivere?  
Avete mai provato a baciare uno di quei sorrisi?  
Il mio cuore non ha mai battuto così forte come quando ho visto Eren cadere. Ho urlato il suo nome, poi il mio corpo si è mosso da solo. Ho chiuso le vele, gettato l’ancora e calato la scialuppa in meno di un battito di ciglia. Quando finalmente ho potuto trarlo sulla scialuppa insieme a me e stringerlo tra le braccia, assicurandomi che stesse bene ho provato un tale sollievo che mi è come sembrato di poter tornare a respirare.  
Il sale sulle sue labbra non mi disturba, mentre mi bacia con quegli occhi così brillanti e pieni di emozione.  
   
«Allora, come mi ci vedi come capitano?» mi domanda non appena torniamo sulla barca.  
   
Esito, annodando una cima, prima di rispondergli «Non male» e farlo ridere.  
   
Lo spedisco in cabina, dove ha l’ordine di asciugarsi alla perfezione per evitare di farci ammalare tutti e due. E’ molto difficile impedirmi di seguirlo per aiutarlo nell’operazione, soprattutto dopo questa mattina.  
Mi appoggio al timone, chiudendo gli occhi. Mi immergo nel ricordo del suono della sua voce eccitata, del modo in cui il suo corpo tremava contro il mio, delle sue dita strette alle mie spalle. Il mio nome sulle sue labbra.  
Immaginare di spingermi oltre, con lui, _dentro_ di lui, mi ha quasi fatto perdere la ragione, ma ancora una volta è stata la luce innocente ed incerta dei suoi occhi a risvegliarmi. Una luce che voglio proteggere ad ogni costo, per la quale sono disposto ad aspettare.  
Per Eren, il ragazzo che sognando il mare con tutte le sue forze, è riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
Il ragazzo di cui mi sto inevitabilmente innamorando.  
 

*********

  
«Possiamo guardare un po’ le stelle, dopo cena?» chiede, mentre apparecchia il nostro piccolo tavolo. Io non sollevo lo sguardo dalle carte nautiche e la mia risposta è un breve mugolio che Eren interpreta come assenso.  
Inizia a canticchiare, mentre cucina, riempiendo la cabina col suono della sua voce, al ritmo di qualche motivetto incomprensibile, ma piacevole.  
   
Quella notte le nuvole coprono il cielo, così non possiamo cercare le costellazioni.  
Sembra deluso, così gli spettino lievemente i capelli con la mano.  
Gli prometto che lo faremo la sera seguente.  
 

*********

  
«Fa più freddo, oggi o sbaglio?» sono le prime parole di Eren quando si sveglia la mattina ed apre uno degli oblò. Io non mi sono ancora mosso dal letto e francamente sto sperando che ci ritorni anche lui.  
Lo afferro per la maglietta, tirandolo finchè non acconsente a seguirmi di nuovo tra le lenzuola. L’aria che entra dall’oblò è veramente fredda ed il suo corpo è caldo. Eren appoggia la guancia sulla mia spalla ed inizia a disegnare piccole onde sul mio petto, facendomi provare una lieve sensazione di solletico. Io gioco coi suoi capelli, godendomi la pace di quel momento.  
   
«Levi…»  
   
Fine della pace.  
   
«Mh?»  
   
«Tra cinque giorni saremo a terra.»  
   
Non smetto di accarezzarlo, però mi passo la lingua sulle labbra. Non ho idea di cosa gli stia passando per la mente e spero non sia niente di stupido.  
Non gli rispondo e lui mantiene il silenzio.  
Dopo quasi cinque minuti, mi convinco che il discorso sia finito lì. Non si è mosso, in tutto questo tempo e non sembra intenzionato a farlo. Ho bisogno di un caffè e cerco di alzarmi, quando all’improvviso me lo ritrovo seduto sopra, con le mani ai lati della mia testa e gli occhi più seri e agguerriti che io gli abbia mai visto.  
   
«Non mi hai sentito?» domanda a voce bassa.  
   
Io reggo il suo sguardo.  
   
«Sì. Tra cinque giorni torniamo a terra.»  
   
«E la cosa non ti interessa?»  
   
«Cosa avrei dovuto risponderti?»  
   
«Qualcosa di diverso dal silenzio, magari!»  
   
«Dove vuoi andare a parare, Eren?» alzo la voce, scansando le sue mani così da mettermi seduto dritto, ma tenendolo sopra di me.  
   
«Non voglio che il viaggio finisca!» confessa, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
   
Prendo un lungo respiro, prima di circondarlo con le braccia. Eren appoggia la fronte sulla mia.  
   
«Ogni capitano ritorna in porto, ogni tanto» gli dico, accarezzandogli con le dita la base della schiena.  
   
«Ho sognato il mare per così tanti anni, che ora l’idea che il sogno sia realizzato e concluso mi fa sentire vuoto…»  
   
«Ti porterò in mare ogni volta che lo vorrai.»  
   
I suoi grandi occhi di smeraldo incontrano i miei: luccicano dell’emozione e della speranza di cui ormai sono diventato dipendente.  
   
«Lo faresti davvero?»  
   
«È quello che ho detto.»  
   
La sua bocca trova la mia per un breve istante, ma un’ennesima domanda fiorisce sulle sue labbra, separandoci.  
   
«E quando saremo a terra… Sarà tutto… normale, vero?»  
   
«Normale?» ripeto trattenendo le mie labbra dell’incurvarsi di fronte alla sua sciocca incertezza.  
   
«Sì… Intendo, tu ed io. Non cambierà niente?»  
   
«Non so di cosa tu sia parlando.»  
   
Per un attimo il suo sguardo si fa confuso, quasi preoccupato. Mi osserva e nei suoi occhi leggo tutto il timore che di sicuro animerebbe anche i miei, se i ruoli fossero invertiti. Poi succede. Non posso farne a meno. La mia maschera di finta indifferenza si spezza e le mie labbra si piegano a formare un sorriso, che Eren accoglie con un palese sollievo ed un broncio offeso.  
   
«Levi! Mi hai fatto spaventare, bastardo» si lamenta, alzando le mani per stringerle a pugno, come a volermi colpire.  
   
Gli afferro i polsi e gli blocco entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena. Eren lotta, io lo trattengo. Finiamo di nuovo sdraiati a letto, le gambe intrecciate, la mia lingua nella sua bocca.  
Lì restiamo per almeno un’altra ora.  
 

*********

  
Ci vestiamo entrambi con abiti più pesanti, prima di uscire sul ponte. Il vento è davvero freddo, nuvole di un grigio intenso si stanno raggruppando all’orizzonte.  
   
«Meglio non issare le vele, per adesso. C’è troppo vento e soffia nella direzione opposta rispetto alla costa.»  
   
Eren si guarda attorno, la fronte aggrottata. Posso vedere gli ingranaggi del suo cervello girare sempre più in fretta, producendo l’ennesima domanda che a breve vedrà la luce.  
   
«Come fai a saperlo, se non si vede la costa da nessuna parte?»  
   
«Mai sentito parlare di _orientamento_ e _punti cardinali_?» replico subito.  
   
Eren arrossisce, ma non ribatte più.  
 

*********

  
Il vento si alza di molto, verso mezzogiorno. Lo misuro col anemometro, anche se non ne ho bisogno per capire quel che sta succedendo. La forza del vento ha già superato i 30 nodi, le nuvole dapprima grigie e lontane, ora stanno diventando via via sempre più scure e vicine. Eren non parla, non mi fa domande. Sembra che abbia paura di quelle che potrebbero essere le mie risposte.  
Poco dopo lo confino in cabina, dove c’è più caldo. Gli do il compito di preparare il pranzo. Faccio fatica a convincerlo a scendere, perché insiste con il voler aspettare me. E’ nervoso. Obbedisce solo dopo aver ricevuto da me la promessa che scenderò anche io il prima possibile ed io guardo il mio moccioso rivolgermi un ultimo sguardo prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. E quegli occhi valgono più di mille parole.  
   
Quando finalmente rientro in cabina, Eren sta versando la zuppa nei thermos. Mangiare nei piatti è impossibile, col dondolio della barca ed è riuscito a farsi venire una buona idea tutto da solo. Potrei quasi sentirmi orgoglioso di lui.  
   
«Hai il naso tutto rosso!» ridacchia, alzando lo sguardo verso di me.  
   
«Vuoi starci tu lì fuori a congelarti il culo, per mettere in sicurezza la nave?» rispondo seccato, sedendosi a tavola.  
   
Sto tremando, maledette onde ed i loro schizzi ghiacciati.  
   
«Ci andrei, se avessi la minima idea di come si faccia!»  
   
_Come se potessi mai farti uscire con un tempo del genere._  
Mi avvolge in una coperta e mi bacia tra i capelli umidi. Appena porto il thermos alle labbra e la zuppa bollente mi scende lungo la gola, mi sfugge un gemito di sollievo. Eren esibisce un sorrisetto soddisfatto, iniziando a bere la propria.  
Il mio corpo riacquista lentamente sensibilità.  
Decido di passare il cabina il resto della giornata: uscire è impossibile, perché il freddo ed il vento rischiano di farci venire un malanno.  
Vorrei mettermi a leggere, ma so che non durerei dieci minuti: è impossibile tenere Eren in uno spazio chiuso senza fargli fare niente. Non ne è fisicamente capace. Così un pomeriggio di apparente pace si trasforma in un test.  
Lo interrogo sulle varie parti della nave, ripassiamo le carte nautiche, cosa che Eren trova alquanto difficile.  
Il buio scende in fretta, più del solito e con esso arrivano anche le prime gocce di pioggia. Il mio barometro ormai non lascia spazio a dubbi: sta arrivando una perturbazione, di quelle che creano parecchi grattacapi, ma non mi fa paura. Può danneggiare la nave, ma lo scafo è resistente e ben bilanciato. Devo solo tenere Eren il più calmo e distratto possibile da quel che accade fuori dalla porta della cabina.  
Sembra tranquillo ad un primo sguardo, ma si è seduto su un angolo del letto, è pallido e le sue mani continuano a tormentare un pezzo di corda, tentando di creare un nodo.  
Il fragore di un tuono lo fa sobbalzare ed io mi ritrovo di nuovo costretto a chiudere il libro che stavo tentando di leggere. Non ci ho mai messo così tanto ad arrivare alla fine di un capitolo come da quando conosco Eren.  
   
«Ohi» lo chiamo.  
   
Non mi guarda, tiene gli occhi fissi sulle ginocchia.  
   
«Non devi preoccuparti, lo sai vero?»  
   
«Non sono preoccupato, perché lo pensi?» mi risponde, senza nemmeno rivolgermi lo sguardo.  
   
Aggrotto la fronte, poi mi muovo. Lo raggiungo, gli sollevo il viso portando una delle mie mani sotto il suo mento. Mi immergo nelle sue iridi, impossibili e spaventate.  
   
«Sei al sicuro» mormoro, guardando il suo viso prendere colore. «Non permetterò che ti succeda niente.»  
   
Si passa la lingua sulle labbra, incerto su come reagire.  
   
«Lo so… Ma non è facile…»  
   
In mano stringe ancora quel pezzo di corda e continua a farselo passare tra le dita. Glielo sfilo, faccio un nodo veloce e glielo passo attorno ai polsi.  
   
«E-Ehy?!» protesta, ma ormai le sue mani sono legate.  
   
Lo faccio facilmente cadere sdraiato sul materasso e gliele blocco sopra la testa. Ora lo guardo dall’alto e posso godermi appieno il suo viso prendere colore, i suoi occhi che brillano di una luce incerta tra la confusione e la curiosità.  
   
«Che fai?»  
   
«Ti aiuto a distrarti.»  
   
Arrossisce e si passa lingua sulle labbra.  
   
«Vuoi tenermi legato tutto il tempo?» domanda, sollevandosi verso di me.  
   
«Hai una buona ragione per cui non dovrei farlo?» gli rispondo, andandogli incontro.  
   
Le nostre bocche si incontrano a metà strada. Lo sento trattenere il respiro e così faccio anche io. In questo momento, in questo angolo di mondo, Eren è l’unica cosa con cui voglio occupare i miei sensi.  
Le sue mani si muovono, lotta debolmente quando il suo istinto di afferrarmi si scontra con l’ostacolo della corda intrecciata. Sono rosse e lucide le sue labbra, nera ed intensa la pupilla al centro della sua iride, che raccoglie in sé più luci e colori della barriera corallina. Gli sfioro il labbro inferiore con il pollice e la sua bocca si schiude obbediente al mio volere. Ogni giorno che passa è sempre più difficile non cedere alla tentazione di farlo mio una volta per tutte.  
   
«Levi…» mi chiama. La mia attenzione si sposta dal sogno di nuovo alla realtà. «I-Io voglio che…»  
   
Non finirà mai quella frase.  
Un fragore sopra di noi, lo fa. Un colpo forte e secco, che per un istante mi fa gelare il sangue nelle vene. Impreco, allontanandomi da Eren.  
Lui si libera le mani, ma rimane seduto sul letto, mentre io corro alla porta della cabina. La sblocco, la socchiudo: un vento ghiacciato e violento invade il caldo tempore della nostra cabina. Stringo con entrambe le mani la maniglia della porta ed esco, quel tanto che mi basta a guardarmi attorno.  
Quel che vedo non mi piace per niente.  
Merda.  
Rientro.  
Non ho tempo di far caso ad Eren, che non parla. Resta seduto sul letto, sul bordo, in tensione pronto a scattare come una molla a qualsiasi segnale di qualcosa che non vada. Ed è esattamente quello che fa, appena mi vede aprire l’armadio ed estrarre impermeabile e stivali.  
Lo anticipo, non ho veramente tempo da perdere ora.  
   
«L’argano che manteneva la randa deve aver ceduto. Se non vado subito a fissarlo, rischiamo di perdere la vela» gli spiego, sollevando il cappuccio sopra la testa e stringendone i laccetti sotto al mento. «Non voglio rischiare che questo vento la gonfi, in balia delle onde. Non saremmo più in grado di controllare la barca.»  
   
Faccio per uscire, ma qualcosa all’ultimo mi ferma. Qualcosa nel mio fottuto cervello mi porta a girarmi per guardare un’ultima volta i suoi begli occhi, il mio angolo di pace personale, ora distrutto dalla paura che li invade.  
   
«Resta qua dentro, non uscire per nessuna ragione.»  
   
Esco e chiudo la porta. Eren è al sicuro, continuo a ripetermelo. Ma non lo sarà per molto se non mi do una mossa a sistemare quell’argano.  
Afferro una corda, creo un nodo resistente e me la passo attorno alla vita, poi ancoro la mia fune di sicurezza alla nave. Questo mi impedirà di essere scagliato fuori bordo, se un’onda dovesse sorprendermi, ma la trovo un’ipotesi remota. Non conto di restare così a lungo qua fuori da rischiare tanto.  
Risalgo il ponte, raggiungo il fottuto argano. La vela sbatte con violenza, le corde vorticano attorno, portate dal vento. Devo fare attenzione a non farmi colpire: ad una tale velocità l’effetto sarebbe praticamente quando un colpo di frusta in viso.  
Mi abbasso ed a piccoli passi raggiungo l’argano. Non so nemmeno perché ho messo l’impermeabile: mi intralcia i movimenti ed ho ugualmente acqua fin dentro le mutande. Sbuffando, inizio a fissare la vela come meglio posso. Il pensiero della cabina asciutta, del corpo caldo del mio moccioso ad attendermi mi danno la giusta motivazione per lavorare più in fretta possibile.  
Voglio tornare indietro, tornare da lui e rassicurarlo.  
Odio che abbia paura.  
Stretto l’ultimo nodo, li ricontrollo tutti. Sono a posto, dovrebbero reggere benissimo fino alla fine della tempesta. Una volta all’asciutto potrò ripararlo con tutta calma, anzi… potrei farlo riparare ad Eren, almeno imparerebbe qualcosa.  
Sto per tornare indietro, quando da lontano scorgo un’onda, più grande delle precedenti. Si avvicina velocemente e decido di mantenere la mia posizione: riparato dietro all’albero, potrò attutire l’impatto dell’acqua e tornare con più calma alla cabina, dopo quella.  
La guardo arrivare.  
C’è un che di meraviglioso, devo ammetterlo, nella sensazione che l’acqua infuriata riesce a darti. Quella schiuma bianca, come la bava di un cane idrofobo, il rombo del temporale è il suo ringhio sommesso e costante. Le onde sono in grado di spazzare via ogni cosa al loro passaggio ed hanno una forza che non posso non ammirare.  
Chiudo gli occhi quando si schianta sul ponte. Le mie orecchie si riempiono del rombo del legno colpito e…di un urlo?  
Mi alzo così in fretta da scivolare sul pavimento bagnato. Devo tenermi all’albero, ma questo non impedisce ai miei occhi di vedere l’unica cosa che in questo momento potrebbe spaventarmi più dell’oceano rabbioso.  
   
«Eren!» urlo, scattando in avanti.  
   
Delle onde non mi importa più, non ora che hanno travolto lui e lo stanno trascinando contro il parapetto di babordo. Il cappuccio mi scivola all’indietro e la pioggia battente mi colpisce il viso, ma io non chiudo gli occhi.  
Li tengo fissi su di lui.  
Su quel maledetto moccioso che non ha seguito gli ordini ed è uscito nella tempesta.  
Sul ragazzo che ha perso la presa della torcia, che ora giace infranta sul ponte.  
Su Eren, che il mare cerca di portarmi via.  
Dovrò morire, prima di permetterlo.


	15. Tempesta [Pt 2]

_[Eren]_  
   
Tempesta.  
Gocce di pioggia, dolorose come punte di spillo sul mio viso. Il vento gelato strappa ogni grammo di calore che il mio corpo possiede.  
Il mare, io non lo riconosco.  
Non mi sono mai sentito così piccolo ed insignificante in tutta la mia vita. Le onde sono diventate mura, alte decine di metri. Incombono su di me. Mi privano della visione dell’orizzonte, mi strappano la libertà che tanto avevo sognato e che proprio loro mi avevano donato.  
Ora si stanno prendendo tutto indietro ed io mi sento perso.  
Un fulmine esplode con lo stesso fragore di un’esplosione, si infrange non so dove, ma neanche voglio saperlo. Spero solo che non fosse un’altra nave, il suo obiettivo.  
Non so che fare.  
So che ero uscito per una ragione, ma ora la paura l’ha spazzata via dalla mia mente.  
Resto paralizzato, finchè non è il mare a portarmi via con sé.  
   
_Circa un’ora prima…_  
   
Levi non fa che continuare a controllare il barometro, una specie di bussola, che però mi ha spiegato serve a misurare la pressione atmosferica ed indica l’avvicinarsi di una perturbazione.  
Sembra tranquillo, mentre legge il suo libro, sdraiato comodamente al centro del letto nonostante il dondolio della nave ed il suono costante della pioggia sopra le nostre teste.Al contrario, io non riesco a smettere di guardare fuori dall’oblò chiuso. Le nuvole sono sempre più scure, illuminate di tanto in tanto da qualche lampo. Quando il vento cambia, le gocce colpiscono violentemente il vetro, per poi sparire nuovamente.  
Per distrarmi e tenermi occupato, ho recuperato uno dei pezzi di corda con cui mi esercito nei nodi, ma il mio impegno è durato meno in un minuto ed ora non faccio che rigirarmelo tra le mani, così in fretta che finirò per consumarlo.  
Il fragore improvviso di un tuono mi fa sobbalzare e Levi posa il libro che sta leggendo.  
   
«Ohi» mi chiama.  
   
Non lo guardo, gli occhi fissi sulle ginocchia che sto combattendo per non portarmi al petto.  
   
«Non ti devi preoccupare, lo sai, vero?» ha esitato prima di parlare, non sembra abituato a confortare la gente che cammina sul fil di un attacco di panico.  
   
Faccio del mio meglio per non darglielo a vedere.  
   
«Non sono preoccupato, perché lo pensi?»  
   
Anche senza guardarlo, posso figurarmi l’espressione del suo viso: le labbra sottili, gli occhi stretti, la fronte aggrottata mentre pensa alla prossima cosa da dirmi. Lo sento muoversi e mi raggiunge, sedendosi accanto a me. Mi solleva il viso, portando una delle sue mani sul mio mento, costringendomi ad alzare lo sguardo ed incontrare i suoi meravigliosi occhi di ghiaccio.  
   
«Sei al sicuro.Non permetterò che ti succeda niente.»  
   
Il suo profumo mi investe e le mie guance prendono inevitabilmente colore.  
   
«Lo so… Ma non è facile…» rispondo a mezza voce.  
   
Mi passo la lingua sulle labbra: ho la bocca secca di colpo, la pelle del viso che mi sta toccando sembra andare a fuoco.  
Con un movimento rapido mi sfila dalle mani la mia corda e crea un nodo. Non ho il tempo neanche di capire quale sia, perché lo stringe attorno ai miei polsi bloccandomeli sopra la testa.  
   
«E-Ehy?!» cerco di protestare, ma per lui è un attimo farmi scivolare all’indietro, la schiena contro al materasso.  
   
Mi guarda dall’alto al basso ed io non so bene come interpretare la piega che le cose hanno preso. Solo solamente che mi piace, mi piace così terribilmente tanto vederlo sopra di me.  
   
«Che fai?» domando, mentre mi sistemo al meglio tra le coperte.  
   
«Ti aiuto a distrarti.»  
   
Esattamente la risposta che speravo. Trattengo un sorriso e continuo a mantenere il mio ruolo, quello del giovane ragazzo ingiustamente legato, che non sa cosa aspettarsi dal suo capitano. In realtà la mia fantasia galoppa.  
   
«Vuoi tenermi legato tutto il tempo?»  
   
Glielo chiedo giusto per essere sicuro, mentre mi sollevo quel poco che basta per incontrarlo.  
   
«Hai una buona ragione per cui non dovrei farlo?»  
   
Iniziamo a baciarci ed il mio respiro si ferma. Perso nel suo calore, né il rombo del temporale, né gli urli del vento hanno importanza: ho dimenticato perfino dove mi trovo. Per istinto cerco di liberare le mani, ma il nodo le tiene ben ferme, un polso stretto all’altro e bloccate sopra la mia testa. Mi mordo le labbra quando lui me le sfiora con le dita, poi le schiudo. Voglio che mi baci, voglio che mi prenda ed ogni cellula del mio corpo glielo sta urlando.  
Lo voglio.  
Ne sono sicuro, assolutamente, questa volta non ho dubbi. Voglio chiederglielo, voglio insistere. Voglio fare l’amore con lui. Apro lentamente le gambe: voglio stringerle attorno a lui e non lo lascerò andare finchè non mi avrà dato ascolto.  
   
«Levi… I-Io voglio che…»  
   
Qualcosa esplode.  
Non so come definirlo, quel rumore assordante sopra le nostre teste, l’unica cosa sicura è che mi ha terrorizzato.  
Levi si allontana di colpo da me, imprecando.  
Lo vedo aprire la porta e mi riparo dal forte vento che violento invade la nostra calda cabina. Levi resta aggrappato alla maniglia della porta, ma esce e si guarda attorno. Stringe i denti.  
La sua espressione è cambiata completamente ed ora ho veramente paura.  
Non mi dice niente. Rientra, apre un armadio ed estrae un paio di stivali di plastica ed un impermeabile.  
No.  
No no no.  
Cosa crede di fare con quelli? Dove crede di andare?  
Non vorrà mica uscire? Mi legge nel pensiero.  
   
«L’argano che manteneva la randa deve aver ceduto. Se non vado subito a fissarlo, rischiamo di perdere la vela…»  
   
Si solleva il cappuccio, stringendo i laccetti sotto al mento ed io lo guardo come se avesse appena compiuto un’azione spregevole.  
   
«…E non voglio rischiare che questo vento la gonfi, in balia delle onde. Non saremmo più in grado di controllare la barca.»  
   
Capisco quel che mi sta dicendo.  
Lo capisco, veramente.  
Sa quel che fa, non uscirebbe in mezzo all’inferno se non fosse necessario. Lo capisco, lo giuro.  
Eppure in questo momento vorrei solo afferrarlo e trascinarlo di nuovo nella cabina insieme a me. Vorrei urlargli che può sognarselo di uscire da qua da solo e che la vela può andare a farsi fottere.  
Invece non faccio niente, non dico niente. La serietà dei suoi occhi mi paralizza sul letto, impedisce alle mie gambe di muoversi, alla mia voce di parlare.  
Stringe la maniglia della porta e si volta a guardarmi.  
Esita, come se volesse dirmi qualcos’altro, ma l’unica cosa che fa è scuotere la testa e girarmi le spalle.  
   
«Resta qua dentro, non uscire per nessuna ragione.»  
   
Si chiude la porta alle spalle e l’urlo del vento si attutisce di nuovo.  
Sono solo. E lui è solo. Là fuori, in balia del mare, del vento, dei fulmini, della pioggia. L’acqua è un’amica pericolosa, letale. Levi non è certo tipo da sottovalutarla, ma come posso restare a letto, al caldo, quando lui si trova in pericolo come mai prima d’ora? Non ha neanche un vero equipaggio a poterlo supportare, ha solo me. L’inutile moccioso che sta addestrando da qualche settimana, ma che nel momento del bisogno non sa far altro che rifugiarsi in un angolo del letto, tremando e pregando divinità che neanche riconosce per concedere a Levi un altro respiro.  
Resto immobile ancora per qualche momento, finchè sento il chiaro suono dei suoi passi sopra la mia testa: allora decido che non ho intenzione di lasciarlo da solo.  
Mi precipito all’armadio e prendo un altro impermeabile: non ci sono stivali della mia misura, ma non avevo in programma di perdere tempo ad indossarli. Spalanco la porta, afferro la torcia elettrica ed esco nella tempesta.  
Non riesco a sentire il suono dei miei pensieri, sopra a quello del vento e la vista si appanna per tutta l’acqua che mi piove dritta negli occhi.  
Non vedo Levi da nessuna parte, il cuore mi batte all’impazzata. Faccio un passo avanti e metto il piede su qualcosa: lo illumino con la torcia.  
È una corda.  
La seguo e vedo che un capo è stato legato con saldi e resistenti nodi alla barca.  
Dev’essere la cima di sicurezza che impedisce di perdersi in mare, anche se un colpo di vento troppo forte o un’onda particolarmente violenta dovessero scuotere la barca e farlo cadere fuori bordo. Non dovrei avventurarmi fuori, senza averne una anch’io. Nella mia mente rimbombano forti le sue parole, la prima settimana passata insieme _“Non starmi tra i piedi”._  
Non gli sono di alcuna utilità, vero?  
Non c’è proprio nulla che io possa fare?  
Mi tengo stretto alla sua corda e mi sposto, per potermi meglio guardare attorno. Finalmente vedo un movimento e concentro lì ogni mia attenzione: Levi sta lavorando sull’albero della vela più grande, stringendola e fissandola in modo che il vento non si insinui tra la stoffa. Decisamente non abbiamo bisogno di altro movimento, ora.  
Lo osservo per qualche minuto, stringendo la sua fune tra le mani con tanta forza da sembrare quasi che sia io a tenerla assicurata alla barca. Le mie dita diventano bianche, fanno male.  
Alla luce di ogni singolo fulmine, io rivedo il cielo di quel giorno di sedici anni prima: quello che avevo osservato, steso al caldo nel mio lettino, ignaro che quelle acque che tanto avevo agognato stavano inghiottendo la persona che più amavo, lasciandomi irrimediabilmente solo.  
Ora, il pensiero che possa succedere di nuovo, mi è insopportabile.  
No, di più. Mi paralizza.  
Non posso pensare di restare dentro quella cabina, che ora mi sembra più una prigione, senza poter avere neanche un’occasione di intervenire; domandarmi dove sia, cosa stia facendo, inconsapevole del fatto che potrebbe star annegando o soffrendo.  
Non posso assolutamente sopportarlo.  
Il vento sembra sempre più forte, alte onde si infrangono contro la barca riempiendo il ponte con l’acqua salata e gelida, che mi bagna le scarpe ed i vestiti.  
Urlo quando una di esse si schianta sul ponte, colpendomi alle spalle e mi fa perdere l’equilibrio. Non l’avevo neanche vista arrivare e l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è venir trascinato contro la mia volontà.  
Mi aggrappo al parapetto.  
Davanti ai miei occhi, vedo l’immensità dell’oceano, della sua furia, della sua rabbia: quanto quelle acque in tempesta sono diventate buie e nere, in confronto a quando ci ho nuotato. Stringo forte le dita sul metallo del parapetto e non riesco a ricacciare un pensiero: questo è lo stesso panorama che anche _lei_ ha visto, prima di morire?  
Il tempo sembra fermarsi. Un secondo diventa lungo come un minuto intero. Anche il mio cuore rallenta, il mio respiro si ferma del tutto. C’è del sale sul mio viso, ma non so dire se siano le gocce del mare ad averlo lasciato o se provenga dai miei occhi.  
   
«Eren!» realizzo che mi sta chiamando un istante prima che le sue mani si chiudano sul mio corpo, tirandomi lontano dal parapetto.  
   
Mi stringe forte ed io mi giro per guardarlo.  
   
«Che cazzo ci fai qua fuori?» continua ad urlare.  
   
Non riesco a rispondere, è come se tutte le parole che vorrei pronunciare si bloccassero in gola, impedendomi di respirare. L’espressione sul suo viso cambia, quando scorge le lacrime che mi bruciano agli angoli degli occhi.  
All’improvviso sono tra le sue braccia, il viso premuto contro la sua spalla, le sue dita mi afferrano i vestiti. Un’altra onda enorme si abbatte sulla nave ed entrambi veniamo trascinati a terra: la sua fune di sicurezza ci impedisce di cadere in acqua, in balia di quelle onde che vanno e vengono, schernendoci, ricordandoci quanto piccoli ed impotenti siamo, in quell’oceano sconfinato che è la loro casa.  
La stretta delle sue braccia, mi salva.  
   
«Eren!» mi chiama  
   
La sua voce è affannata e trema, non saprei dire se per il freddo o l’adrenalina.  
   
«Eren, guardami!»  
   
Alzo gli occhi, lui mi posa una mano sul viso. D’un tratto sembra calmissimo come se avesse ogni cosa nel palmo della propria mano, sotto controllo, sicura.  
   
«Dobbiamo rientrare in cabina, subito, prima che arrivino altre onde.»  
   
Annuisco. Ci rimettiamo in piedi, sul ponte traballante della nave ed all’improvviso scopro di non riuscire a camminare. Sto tremando violentemente, ho le scarpe completamente piene d’acqua, così come il resto dei miei vestiti: sto pagando il prezzo della mia fretta, che mi ha impedito di allacciare decentemente l’impermeabile.  
Levi mi passa un braccio attorno alla vita e quasi mi trascina, il più velocemente possibile fino alla porta della cabina. Apre la porta e mi fa entrare: fatico a respirare, ma quella poca aria che i miei polmoni ricevono è tiepida e questo mi dà sollievo. Colgo di sfuggita il mio riflesso nello specchio: i capelli scuri, appiccicati al viso, la pelle mortalmente pallida, le labbra viola, occhiaie nere sotto gli occhi.  
Sento il familiare suono di una corda che viene tagliata, probabilmente per non dover perdere tempo a slegarsi e la porta si chiude dietro di noi.  
Le sue mani sono subito sul mio corpo: mi spoglia completamente, continuando a chiamarmi. Io lo sento, ma per qualche motivo non riesco ad aprire la bocca.  
Ho tanto sonno, invece.  
Ora che so che anche Levi è al sicuro, potrei dormire? Chiudo gli occhi, ma la sua mano mi colpisce il viso costringendomi ad aprirli di nuovo.  
   
«Non pensarci neanche, Eren. Non puoi dormire!»  
  
«Solo… un attimo…» rispondo, ma non sono sicuro di aver usato delle vere parole o se siano usciti solo dei versi.  
   
Mi ritrovo sul letto e pochi istanti dopo Levi mi raggiunge. Ho a malapena il tempo di accorgermi che si è spogliato anche lui, prima che le palpebre si chiudano, oscurando la mia vista. Non ho neanche notato se indossa le mutande o meno, cosa a cui sarei molto interessato se non mi avesse appena tirato un pugno in testa.  
   
«Ti ho detto di non dormire, tieni gli occhi aperti!»  
   
Mugolo e cerco di allontanarmi da lui, voglio un posto tranquillo per addormentarmi, ma le sue braccia mi trattengono e la mia schiena aderisce al suo petto. Con le mani mi sta strofinando le braccia e su di noi c’è una coperta argentata, che fa uno strano rumore ogni volta che ci muoviamo. Mi sembra di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma non riesco a ricordare quando. O dove.  
   
«Parlami Eren. Non devi dormire, non puoi.»  
   
Mi accarezza le labbra, il viso. Io voglio rispondere, ma ancora una volta la mia voce non collabora.  
   
«Ohi Eren… Fallo per me… Resta sveglio. Raccontami qualcosa, parlami di…” esita, cerca nella memoria “Parlami del tuo cappello da pirata, com’era?»  
   
Il suo corpo è caldo, la coperta è calda. Ho ancora sonno, ma non voglio lasciarlo solo se mi implora in quel modo di parlare con lui.  
Apro la bocca, tossisco. Il corpo sta iniziando a farmi male, mentre il calore comincia a tornare nei muscoli, il sangue a circolare senza fatica.  
Chiudo gli occhi mentre la mano si stringe a pugno, per una fitta che l’attraversa ed io gemo per il dolore. Le labbra di Levi sono bollenti quando si posano sul lobo del mio orecchio, facendomi tremare contro il suo corpo.  
E’ così perfetto…  
Mi giro verso di lui ed incrocio i suoi grigi occhi preoccupati.  
   
«Come ti senti?» mi chiede ancora, mentre gli circondo il collo con le braccia.  
   
«Ho freddo…» rispondo e lo sento sospirare di sollievo, forse per essere finalmente riuscito a sentire la mia voce.  
   
«Ti passerà presto… Solo, non addormentarti Eren.»  
   
«Non lo farò, se tu saprai distrarmi…»  
   
Gli accarezzo i capelli e lui si sposta sopra di me, iniziando a baciarmi. Ogni tanto il mio corpo mi manda qualche fitta di dolore, ma io affogo ogni gemito tra le labbra del mio Capitano. Le sue mani sono ovunque su di me ed ovunque tocchino, la mia pelle si accende di mille fuochi incandescenti. Dovrei essere impaziente, dovrei star faticando ad impedirmi di saltargli addosso, invece mi sento debole e credo sia la prima volta che non ho voglia di provocarlo.  
Quando i baci ci stancano, rimaniamo sdraiati ed abbracciati. Le mie gambe sono strette alle sue, il mio petto circondato dalle sue braccia. Sento i suoi addominali contro la schiena ed il suo respiro sul collo, che mi muove i ciuffi di capelli ancora umidi.  
Le tempesta si è un po’ calmata, là fuori e non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato esattamente da quando siamo usciti ad adesso. Potrebbero essere ore così come minuti. Piove, ma la barca non dondola come prima.  
Questo rumore mi rilassa.  
   
«Levi… Ho sonno» mormoro, giocando pigramente con le sue dita.  
   
«Come ti senti?» mi domanda, di nuovo.  
   
«Bene… Sei morbido e caldo… Ed io ho sonno…»  
   
«Allora dormi, Eren.»  
   
Gli sento premere le labbra contro la base della mia nuca e sorrido, sentendomi protetto. Felice.  
Voluto.  
Amo come il mio nome suona sulle sue labbra.  
Amo come il suo corpo combacia perfettamente col mio.  
Amo i suoi begli occhi seri, che nascondono un universo di emozioni.  
Lo amo.  
Questa realizzazione arriva un istante prima del sonno e non posso fare a meno di ripeterlo nella mia mente, dentro di me.  
Ti amo, Levi.  
Ti amo.  
   
«Ti amo.»

 


	16. Sognando il mare

_[ Levi ]_  
  
«Ti amo.»  
  
   
Il suo lieve russare, che per giorni ho ascoltato e considerato come un suono tanto dolce quanto rilassante, improvvisamente è una tortura.  
Moccioso del cazzo, come osi addormentarti dopo aver detto una cosa del genere?  
La tentazione di tirargli un calcio e gettarlo giù dal letto è alta, ma mi trattengo solo perché è appena stato male ed ho la consapevolezza di averlo recuperato per un pelo.  
Il pensiero mi colpisce allo stomaco, come una pietra.  
L’ho quasi perso.  
Prima a causa del mare, poi del gelo. Il suo corpo ha combattuto, non sarebbe vivo altrimenti. Non posso pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se non ci fosse riuscito.  
Lo guardo dormire ed immagino quella stessa espressione, scolpita sul suo viso in modo immutabile. Immagino di non poter più osservare i suoi occhi aprirsi sul mondo, le sue dita stringermi i vestiti quando non vuole alzarsi, la sua voce che canta a bocca chiusa mentre cucina.  
Perderlo mi avrebbe spezzato.  
Vederlo morire tra le mie braccia, mi avrebbe distrutto.  
   
_Non so se sia amore, quello che provo,_ mi ritrovo a pensare accarezzandogli i capelli, scendendo fino alle sue belle labbra socchiuse, _ma penso che ci vada fottutamente vicino_.

  
*********  
 

Alla fine, la tempesta e l’ipotermia ci hanno tenuti svegli tutta la notte e quando finalmente anche io ho preso sonno, ormai i primi raggi dell’alba avevano fatto la loro apparizione da un pezzo.  
Quando riapro gli occhi, l’orologio sulla parete della cabina segna le cinque del pomeriggio.  
Non sono mai stato uno che passa tanto tempo a letto, ma da quando conosco Eren l’idea di rimanere sdraiati in questo modo mi sembra un validissimo modo di passare la giornata. La prima cosa che faccio comunque è controllare che stia bene: il suo cuore ha un battito lento e regolare, il suo respiro è profondo e ritmato. E’ tornato il solito moccioso pieno di calore, che si avvinghia come un rampicante mentre dorme. Mi muovo e lo sento accomodare la sua posizione alla mia. Mi rendo conto solo in quel momento del fatto che siamo _completamente_ nudi e posso chiaramente sentire ogni parte di lui contro il mio corpo. Mi mordo le labbra per trattenermi dalla tentazione di sbirciarlo.  
Basterebbe sollevare la coperta giusto il necessario per far passare un po’ di luce e potrei scoprire quale colore ha la nostra pelle quando si tocca.  
Combatto l’istinto e decido di svegliarlo. Vorrei essere delicato, ma mi rendo conto di non avere una chiara idea di come si svegli qualcuno con cautela, così inizio a toccarlo tra i capelli, sulle guance. Eren non si sveglia, ma reagisce iniziando a mugolare, venendomi incontro.  
Lo fa di nuovo, quando gli sfioro il collo con le dita ed io non mi rendo neanche conto di essermi abbassato per baciarglielo.  
Dissemino la sua pelle con le calde impronte delle mie labbra, leccando la sua pelle salata, per l’acqua di mare che si è asciugata durante la notte. Più tardi dovremo farci entrambi una doccia, magari insieme, perché no.  
In questo momento anche quel pensiero allettante è passato in secondo piano.  
Capisco che si è svegliato quando sento le sue dita tra i miei capelli, stringerli ed annodarli. Potrebbe dirmi di fermarmi, ma non lo fa.  
Sospira ed io riconosco chiaramente il mio nome sfuggirgli dalle labbra. Con un ultimo bacio, mi ritraggo soltanto il necessario per poterlo guardare negli occhi: ho bisogno di incrociare lo sguardo con quel paio di iridi impossibili, i cui colori sono diventati i miei preferiti.  
   
«Ci stai prendendo il vizio, a svegliarmi in questo modo?» mi domanda, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, ma il viso arrossato.  
   
«Non mi sembra che a te dispiaccia.»  
   
Per tutta risposta, mi tira più giù verso di sé e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo. Ci metto un istante di troppo a capire che non si è semplicemente infilato lì, ma che sta ricambiando ogni bacio e morso ricevuto poco prima. Mi stringo tra i denti il labbro inferiore, per non dargli la soddisfazione di fargli capire che mi ha preso di sorpresa.  
Però non lo fermo.  
E’ così rilassante, così caldo il suo respiro. Così delicata, così giusta la pressione della sua bocca sulla pelle sottile.  
Potrebbe strapparla, lacerarla e far sgorgare il sangue e l’unica cosa che direi sarebbe _fallo ancora_.  
Gli stringo i capelli tra le dita e lo costringo a piegare la testa all’indietro. Ho bisogno della sua bocca sulla mia e me la prendo senza chiedere. L’istante di confusione iniziale si trasforma subito in una calda e umida risposta, quando schiude le labbra lasciando che la mia lingua incontri la sua.  
E’ allora che qualcosa inizia a muoversi tra le sue gambe, contro la mia coscia ed io posso godermi appieno il momento della realizzazione di Eren: sgrana gli occhi, il respiro si ferma. Lo vedo spostare lo sguardo verso i nostri corpi nascosti sotto le coperte e diventare così rosso da far invidia al tramonto.  
   
«S-Sono… Siamo…» prova a parlare, la sua voce è più acuta del solito per l’agitazione.  
   
È impossibile per me restare serio.  
   
«Sì, lo siamo» rido, alzandogli il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Ho dovuto farlo ieri notte, per poterti scaldare più in fretta. Non ho avuto tempo di metterti il pigiama.»  
   
Eren mi guarda confuso per un momento.  
E poi vedo chiaramente la paura accendere i suoi occhi, nel momento i cui ricorda tutto ciò che è successo.  
L’eccitazione che avevamo costruito si dissolve all’improvviso, quando Eren mi trascina giù contro di sé, stringendomi tanto forte da non farmi quasi respirare. Inizia a tremare.  
   
«Eren… Va tutto bene, calmati…» provo a mormorare.  
   
Cerco di allontanarlo per poterlo guardare in viso, ma lui scuote la testa e si tiene stretto a me, rendendomi quell’azione impossibile. Non so cosa gli stia passando per la testa.  
Merda.  
   
«Eren, lascia che ti guardi» mormoro, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
La visione dei suoi occhi lucidi è straziante. Non ho mai visto quelle iridi cangianti esprimere così tante emozioni negative tutte insieme. Anche l’atmosfera attorno a noi cambia, il ritmo del suo respiro, il suo odore, il battito del suo cuore.  
Tutto sa di paura, rammarico, pentimento, terrore.  
   
«Perdonami.»  
   
La sua voce trema ed io mi mordo l’interno della guancia.  
   
«Lo so di aver combinato un casino, lo so.»  
   
Non avrei voluto entrare in argomento così, non ora, ma è successo e non posso certo lasciar correre. Eren deve sapere che quel che ha fatto è stata la cosa più idiota che potesse fare.  
   
«Hai corso un rischio enorme. Ti avevo detto di restare in cabina per un motivo e tu…»  
   
«Mi dispiace, ma non potevo!» mi interrompe, scuotendo la testa. «Non potevo davvero restare qua. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta, sarei impazzito!»  
   
«Sei quasi caduto in mare, non avevi la cima di sicurezza» vorrei suonare più autoritario, ma vedo già così tanta consapevolezza e dispiacere nel suo sguardo che so di non aver bisogno di essere particolarmente duro.  
   
Ma devo fare in modo che non ricapiti.  
   
«Lo so, non ho scusanti…»  
   
«No, non ne hai.»  
   
«…ma sono sicuro che lo rifarei.»  
   
Ecco, questo è esattamente quel che non volevo sentire.  
   
«Mi prendi per il culo? Ti ho appena detto esattamente il contrario!»  
   
«Sì ed io ho detto che mi dispiace, ma non permetterò mai a me stesso di restare al sicuro quando tu non lo sei.»  
   
Ora c’è sicurezza nella sua voce. I suoi occhi sono tornati puliti e decisi, brillano di quel fuoco di determinazione che ho imparato a conoscere e sono sicuro che ciò che dice è la verità. Tornerebbe là fuori anche subito.  
   
«In questo modo non fai che metterti in pericolo, lo capisci?»  
   
«Se non mi avessi lasciato indietro, avrei avuto il tempo di mettere una corda di sicurezza anche a me stesso.»  
   
Oh, adesso sarebbe colpa mia?  
   
«Pensi davvero che ti avrei portato là fuori in mezzo ad una tempesta?» mi stacco da lui, alzandomi dal letto in modo da poterlo guardare dall’alto verso il basso.  
   
«E tu che io sarei rimasto qui buono e tranquillo, senza neanche sapere se tu là fuori stavi bene?!»  
   
«Dovevi eseguire gli ordini!»  
   
«Non sono un tuo sottoposto!»  
   
Ora anche lui si è alzato, ma è rimasto seduto sul letto. Stringe i pugni sulle lenzuola fino a rendere le nocche bianche.  
   
«Sei sulla mia barca, devi fare quel che io ti dico!»  
   
«E l’ho sempre fatto, ma mi rifiuto di...»  
   
«Non puoi eseguire solo gli ordini che ti fanno comodo!»  
   
«E tu non puoi pensare che io accenda o spegna le mie emozioni a tuo piacimento!»  
   
«Le emozioni non c’entra un cazzo con gli ordini!»  
   
«C’entrano eccome. Non voglio perderti Levi! Non so che avrei fatto se fosse accaduto e sei un idiota se davvero non lo capisci!»  
   
Eren urla ed io mi sento messo all’angolo. Sta tremando, ma non abbassa lo sguardo nonostante i suoi occhi siano di nuovo brillanti di lacrime.  
Mi fermo, esito.  
Ho decisamente parlato a sproposito e non posso non ammetterlo almeno a me stesso. Ieri notte, fin dall’inizio di quella burrasca, non ho avuto altro pensiero in mente che lui. Eren, la sua sicurezza, la sua paura che volevo far scomparire. Proprio per questo vederlo sul ponte, in pericolo e così lontano da me, mi aveva sconvolto. Avrebbe potuto scivolarmi tra le dita ed io non sarei stato in grado di far niente per impedirlo.  
Immagino come sarebbe stato essere al suo posto: vedere la sua bella bocca ordinarmi di restare lontano da lui, senza poterlo aiutare; vederlo sparire dalla mia vista, senza poter agire, sapere.  
Neanch’io avrei saputo restare fermo.  
In questo siamo tremendamente simili.  
Sospiro e appoggio un ginocchio sul letto, abbassandomi per prendergli il viso tra le mani.  
Non mi respinge. Le sue dita raggiungono immediatamente le mie ed i suoi occhi mi guardano pieni di attesa: non sa cosa sto per dirgli, non sa se deve ancora combattere o se stiamo per dichiarare una tregua.  
   
«Mi hai fatto preoccupare a morte.»  
   
La sua espressione tesa si rilassa di colpo in una piena di sorpresa. Non si aspettava questo tipo di dichiarazione da me e posso capirlo: neanche io avevo programmato di dirlo in modo così diretto, ma non ho saputo controllarmi.  
Gli vedo abbassare lo sguardo.  
   
«Anche tu.»  
   
Testardo.  
Prima di aver modo di rispondere, Eren mi abbraccia. Affonda il viso contro il mio petto, strofinandovi la guancia. Il suo respiro mi scalda la pelle e le mie braccia si muovono prima del pensiero, quando lo stringono impedendogli di allontanarsi.  
   
«Non avevo mai avuto paura del mare, prima di ieri sera. Adesso invece mi sembra quasi di star galleggiando su di un mostro.»  
   
«Il mare è volubile, bellissimo e pericoloso. Come ogni cosa per la quale valga la pena di combattere.»  
   
Annuisce lentamente alle mie parole, poi si fa indietro invitandomi a tornare sul letto.  
   
«Levi…»  
   
«Sì?»  
   
«Prometto di ascoltarti di più, se tu mi giuri di non lasciarmi indietro. Sono disposto ad imparare qualsiasi cosa, a studiare il doppio, ad allenarmi fino a farmi sanguinare le mani… Ma non tu non andare mai più dove non posso raggiungerti…» mormora.  
   
Le mie labbra si piegano istintivamente in un lieve sorriso. Lo faccio sdraiare, posandogli una mano sul petto.  
   
«Lo prometti?» domando.  
   
«Sì, se lo farai anche tu…»  
   
«D’accordo. Ti addestrerò così duramente che rimpiangerai di avermi conosciuto.»  
   
Vedo la sua risata ancora prima di sentirla. La vedo dal modo in cui i suoi occhi iniziano a brillare.  
   
«Questo non potrebbe mai accadere, in nessun caso!»  
   
«Non ci scommetterei.»  
   
«Sì, invece.»  
   
«E cosa ti rende così sicuro?»  
   
«Perché io ti…»  
   
Apre la bocca e poi la richiude di scatto. L’atmosfera cambia all’improvviso, perché sento il battito del suo cuore accelerare sotto le mie dita e vedo il suo viso prendere colore.  
So che cosa gli sta passando per la mente.  
Che abbia ricordato quel che ha detto ieri sera?  
Mi scopro a sperare di sì, ma non ho bisogno di sentire qualcosa che sapevo ancor prima che lo confessasse nel sonno.  
Non so chi dei due si muove per primo, ma all’improvviso ci stiamo baciando.  
Il suo corpo scivola sotto al mio e le sue mani sono ovunque: sulla mia schiena, tra i capelli, sui fianchi, sul petto. Respira in fretta e mugola quando i miei baci si spostano sul suo collo. Con una mano ben stretta tra i miei capelli, mi costringe a restare in quella posizione. Quando comincia a strofinare la caviglia sulla mia gamba, capisco che ormai sono fottuto.  
Averlo nudo ed ansante sotto di me è più di quanto io possa sopportare e non sarò in grado di fermarmi. Non sono il tipo che chiede queste cose, ma ho un disperato bisogno che Eren mi tocchi.  
Ed anche lui ha bisogno delle mie attenzioni, a giudicare da come muove lentamente il bacino sulla mia coscia.  
Lascio che una delle mie mani scivoli tra i nostri corpi. Quando raggiungo la sua erezione, inizio a vezzeggiarla lentamente. Il suo corpo si tende immediatamente ed un gemito acuto e strozzato gli sfugge dalla gola.  
Mi guarda con un misto di sorpresa e desiderio, che poi si trasforma in consapevolezza quando prendo una delle sue mani e la porto su di me.  
Le sue dita incerte mi accarezzano; i suoi occhi esaminano ogni movimento e mi viene quasi da ridere a vederlo così concentrato.  
   
«Ti piace guardare, moccioso?» lo provoco, scoprendo la mia voce più affaticata e roca di quanto non immaginassi.  
   
È una sorpresa anche per lui, che però non si limita ad imbarazzarsi. La mia presa in giro sembra averlo motivato, perché i suoi movimenti si fanno più decisi e ritmici, strappandomi il mio primo vero gemito.  
   
«Ah… Eren...»  
   
Chiudo gli occhi.  
Dio, quelle dita sono così calde.  
Mi lecca le labbra per attirare di nuovo la mia attenzione ed io mi immergo in quei due meravigliosi pozzi neri che sono i suoi occhi, ora che la pupilla ha inghiottito l’iride. Mi trovo a pensare che se dovessi sta per morire, l’ultima cosa che vorrei vedere sono proprio i suoi occhi.  
   
«Levi…»  
   
La sua voce mi eccita, il modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome come fosse una preghiera mi carica. Eren mi appartiene ed ora voglio renderlo mio, lo voglio così tanto da starci male.  
Ci mordiamo a vicenda, ogni volta sempre un po’ più forte e la velocità delle nostre mani aumenta. Ormai lo sento gemere ad ogni movimento e sto per catturare con le mie labbra le sue quando tutto si ferma.  
La sua mano scompare da me e raggiunge la mia. La stringe, allontanandola dalla sua erezione e la fa scivolare lentamente tra le sue gambe, più in basso, sempre di più fino a fermarsi tra le natiche.  
Non mi sta guardando; tiene gli occhi bassi, intimidito.  
Aggrotto la fronte, ma decido di provare. Con una delle dita mi spingo in basso e lo sfioro proprio lì, dove la sua carne è morbida e cedevole. Calda e sicuramente accogliente.  
Le sue mani si aggrappando con forza alle mie spalle.  
   
«I-Io vo..o..re..e» mormora qualcosa, ma la sua voce è troppo bassa perché io possa capire.  
   
«Eren?»  
   
«Ti prego…»  
   
«Se vuoi qualcosa, devi dirlo chiaramente.»  
   
Prende un lungo respiro, prima di tornare a guardarmi dritto negli occhi.  
   
«Voglio fare l’amore con te» dice a voce alta, decisa. Non ho neanche il tempo di rispondere, prima che lui prosegua: «Tra pochi giorni torneremo a terra e le nostre vite cambieranno radicalmente. Io ti voglio, Levi. Sarei disposto ad aspettare, ma ciò che desidero è stare con te ora che siamo ancora soli, che nessun’altro può disturbarci o dividerci. Sognando il mare, che per anni è stato il mio solo ed unico desiderio, sono arrivato fino a te…» arrossisce vistosamente e deglutisce, prima di concludere il suo piccolo discorso con le uniche parole che sono in grado di fermare per un momento il mio cuore. «Voglio concedermi all’unica persona che abbia mai sentito di amare davvero.»  
   
Chiudo gli occhi, mi prendo un istante.  
Non mi permetto di esitare più di così, perché non voglio che Eren possa mal interpretare il mio silenzio. Non voglio che lo percepisca come un rifiuto.  
Gli accarezzo il viso, passando il pollice sulle sue belle labbra che ora tremano leggermente, per la tensione del momento.  
   
«Vale lo stesso anche per me» rispondo, riaprendo gli occhi.  
   
Mi sorride. E’ dolce e languido il modo in cui mi guarda ed il suo movimento quando si solleva per appoggiare la fronte sulla mia.  
   
«Allora non farmi più aspettare» mormora, prendendo tra i denti il mio labbro inferiore.  
   
«N'est pas nécessaire me le dire, morveux.»  
   
Non ne ho alcuna intenzione.


	17. Il primo amore

_[ Eren ]_  
   
Questa è decisamente il peggior scenario in cui avrei potuto fare una dichiarazione.  
Eppure eccomi qui, fedele alla mia fottuta abitudine di agire sempre d’istinto. Avrei voluto dirglielo con calma, una volta tornati a terra, dopo aver vissuto una parte delle nostre vite in modo un po’ più classico. Non so, una cena fuori, una passeggiata sul lungomare, presentarsi agli amici, sopravvivere a mio padre.  
Questo genere di cose.  
Invece no.  
   
«Voglio concedermi all’unica persona che abbia mai sentito di amare davvero.»  
   
Non controllo la mia voce, le mie labbra né tantomeno la mia voglia di buttarmi in mare, quando gli vedo chiudere gli occhi.  
Poi le sue dita mi accarezzano, i suoi occhi si aprono e la dolcezza che vi leggo è tanta da farmi sciogliere contro le lenzuola su cui siamo sdraiati.  
   
«Vale anche per me» mi risponde.  
   
Ed io vorrei baciarlo.  
Afferrarlo, stringerlo fino a farci male e baciarlo fino a perdere il fiato, ma l’importanza di quelle parole mi paralizza.  
_Amore_.  
Essere così importante per una persona da ricevere questo genere di dichiarazione, da voler passare con lei tutta la vita, nel bene e nel male, affrontando ogni problema ed avventura.  
Io non sono mai stato l’amore di nessuno, non ho mai pensato o cercato una metà, ma la mia certezza è assoluta quando mi specchio nei suoi occhi: voglio rimanere con lui per tutta la mia vita. Fossero poche ore o cent’anni.  
Mi sollevo per andargli incontro, appoggio la fronte sulla sua.  
   
«Allora non farmi più aspettare…»  
   
Gli mordo il labbro perché ho _bisogno_ del suo sapore, per essere sicuro di non star sognando ogni cosa.  
E poi, senza preavviso, Levi fa l’unica cosa che io non posso immaginare.  
   
«N'est pas nécessaire me le dire, morveux.»  
[Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica, moccioso.]  
   
È reale il brivido che mi corre lungo la schiena, al suono della sua voce. Com’è possibile che mi appaia così diversa, quando l’unica cosa ad essere cambiata sono le parole pronunciate? Il modo in cui ringhia le r, il movimento appena visibile tra le labbra della sua lingua mentre sussurra quelle sillabe per me incomprensibili, ma decisamente eccitanti.  
Non riesco a non rispondere, ma non sono tanto parole ad uscire dalle mie labbra, quanto uno strano verso stridulo. Levi sorride ed i suoi occhi grigi brillano di lussuria.  
   
«Carino» mi prende in giro ed io ringhio.  
   
Le sue labbra mi zittiscono nell’istante in cui raggiungono il mio collo. Succhia la pelle morbida subito sotto l’orecchio e a giudicare dal pizzicore che sento sono certo che domani avrò un evidente segno rosso.  
Non è sufficiente, ne voglio di più.  
I suoi movimenti sono chiaramente diversi dalle altre volte. Sembra più deciso e lo capisco dal modo in cui il suo corpo scivola contro al mio, bloccandomi contro al materasso. Sa che stavolta non scapperò, ma se ne assicura stringendomi a se.  
Le mie dita trovano i suoi capelli e li tiro, usandoli per condurre i suoi baci dove il mio corpo richiede attenzioni. Inarco la schiena lasciandogli campo libero e Levi scende lentamente dal collo al petto.  
Non so che fare quando il calore umido della sua lingua trova uno dei miei capezzoli. Il mio corpo reagisce in automatico, facendomi gemere ed eccitare, ma la mia mente è molto cosciente di tutto ciò che sta accadendo.  
   
Dovrei toccarlo? O dovrei lasciare che sia lui a dirmi ciò che vuole? Come si fa a prendere l’iniziativa senza rischiare che interrompa quel che mi sta facendo? Perché assolutamente non voglio che smetta.  
   
Le sue mani percorrono il mio corpo con delicatezza, imparando a conoscerne ogni centimetro. Non posso fare a meno di andargli incontro, stringendomi tra i denti il labbro inferiore.  
   
Potrei afferrarlo per le spalle ed invertire i ruoli. Scommetto che per lui sarebbe una vera sorpresa, scommetto che non si aspetta che io possa sopraffarlo.  
Ci rifletto, valuto le mie opzioni.  
Ora come non mai rimpiango di non aver avuto altre esperienze.  
   
I miei pensieri vanno in blackout nel momento in cui mi morde ed inizia a succhiare. Dimentico ogni proposito di stoicità e resistenza, piegando indietro la testa.  
   
«Ah!»  
   
So che sta sorridendo, pur senza vederlo. Lo sento.  
Non appena si allontana dal mio corpo, non posso evitare di farmi sfuggire un lamento frustrato.  
   
«Sei stranamente silenzioso, Eren…» mi provoca, facendomi arrossire.  
   
Cosa vuole che faccia, che mi metta a cantare? Se ora aprissi la bocca, l’unica cosa che uscirebbe sarebbero imprecazioni e preghiere perché la smetta di perdere tempo ed inizi a toccarmi come sogno da settimane.  
Levi invece si mette seduto tra le mie gambe, che io stringo subito contro i suoi fianchi. Mi accarezza lo stomaco, disegnandovi piccole onde con un dito, scendendo ogni secondo un po’ più in basso. Non sembra avere per niente fretta.  
Le sue dita calde si stringono con delicatezza attorno alla mia intimità ancora morbida.  
Chiudo gli occhi. Sono troppo imbarazzato per guardarlo, ma lo sento.  
Non posso evitare di sentirlo: il suo respiro, il suo calore, la sua erezione che mi sfiora la coscia.  
Su e giù, su e giù.  
Il palmo della sua mano mi dona quel piacere che mi serve per iniziare finalmente a rilassarmi. E’ ancora così insolito per me, lasciarmi toccare in questo modo da qualcuno. Gocce di liquido pre-seminale iniziano a bagnargli le dita, rendendo più semplice e se possibile, ancora più piacevole il movimento.  
E più aumenta il piacere, più inizio a desiderare di poterlo provare _insieme_ a lui. E’ uno sforzo non di poco conto, ma riesco a costringermi ad aprire gli occhi e mettermi seduto. La sua mano non mi lascia, ma il suo sguardo mi trasmette tutta la sua curiosità.  
Incerto, stringo le gambe dietro la sua schiena, avvicinandoci. Seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro ed inizio a toccarlo con una mano. L’altra la poso delicatamente sul suo viso, lasciandola scivolare fin dietro la nuca.  
Quell’invito è sufficiente per far incontrare le nostre bocche. Ci baciamo a lungo, soffocando i gemiti l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro. Sotto le mie dita, sento il corpo di Levi reagire e non posso non provare una punta di orgoglio all’idea che è merito mio.  
Sono le mie attenzioni quelle che cerca: i miei baci, le mie carezze, il mio corpo. Me.  
Me, soltanto me.  
Mi stacco da lui, iniziando a succhiargli il lobo dell’orecchio con l’intento di sentirlo gemere per bene, ma i miei piani vanno in fumo. Le sue mani si stringono attorno ai miei polsi ed io mi ritrovo con la schiena contro al materasso.  
   
«E-Ehy!»  
   
«Non vorrai mica finire così presto…»  
   
La sua voce è profonda e roca. Ogni mia protesta si spegne immediatamente, evapora. Voglio solo sentirlo ancora parlare.  
   
«Siamo solo all’inizio.»  
   
A me suona come una promessa.  
I baci ricominciano, ma la mia attenzione è tutta per le sue mani che si stanno facendo strada tra le mie gambe, allargandole delicatamente, come se temesse di spaventarmi con movimenti troppo bruschi. E forse sarebbe davvero così.  
Sta per succedere, vero? Sta iniziando ed io mi ritrovo a combattere con me stesso: da una parte il folle desiderio di sentirlo contro, dentro di me; dall’altra l’inevitabile paura di sbagliare tutto, rovinare l’atmosfera, non fargli provare alcun piacere.  
Levi percepisce subito il mio cambio di umore.  
   
«Non devi fare niente che tu non voglia…» mormora, ritraendosi quel poco che basta per potermi guardare.  
   
I nostri sguardi di incontrano e nei suoi occhi leggo tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno: dolcezza, attenzione, cura, apprensione, desiderio, lussuria. Amore.  
Scuoto la testa, senza poter evitare di sorridere.  
Non ho più paura.  
Mi sdraio sulla pancia e Levi si accomoda di nuovo tra le mie gambe. La scatola di preservativi che tanto mi aveva imbarazzato il primo giorno ora mi appare come una benedizione.  
Osservo in silenzio, mentre Levi la recupera dalla piccola mensola sopra al letto. Non mi ero mai accorto che fosse rimasta lì per tutto il tempo.  
   
«Non abbiamo lubrificante, quindi dovremo un po’ improvvisare» mi dice, aprendo uno dei condom per infilarvi indice e medio della mano libera.  
   
E’ freddo e viscido per l’olio che lo ricopre, ma riesce comunque a strapparmi un sussulto, quando scivola tra le natiche e l’indice inizia a massaggiare la mia entrata. Quando la punta inizia a premere con più decisione, trattengo il respiro e mi concentro, per rilassare il mio corpo.  
Levi è calmo e costante. Si prende il proprio tempo, mi concede il mio. Il dolore che provo non è paragonabile a niente che io abbia mai sentito prima. E’ freddo e bruciante insieme. Il mio corpo si tende, cercando di sfuggirgli per istinto ed io stringo i denti, finchè la carne inizia a cedere lentamente ed il dolore sbiadisce in brividi di piacere.  
   
«Ah…»  
   
Stringo le dita sulle lenzuola, quando all’indice si aggiunge il medio. Ormai non controllo più i versi che escono dalle mie labbra, mentre si muove dentro di me, preparandomi per qualcosa di ancora migliore. E’ soprattutto questa prospettiva a farmi perdere la testa. Spinge e piega le dita, allargandole e girando il polso. Stringo gli occhi, premendo la fronte contro al materasso quando del tutto inaspettata una scarica di piacere, quasi dolorosa, elettrica, mi attraversa, facendomi sobbalzare e strappandomi il primo vero urlo. Arrossisco immediatamente, mentre alle mie spalle Levi sorride soddisfatto.  
   
«Trovata.»  
   
Non ho idea di cosa abbia trovato, ma mi ritrovo a pregare perché lo faccia ancora e ancora, ti prego, ti prego.  
   
«Come desideri.»  
   
Cazzo, non mi ero accorto di aver parlato a voce alta. La vergogna non mi passa neanche per la mente. Il mio corpo si tende, sussulta, la mia voce grida di nuovo liberamente ogni volta che Levi torna a premere contro quel punto magico all’interno del mio corpo.  
A malapena percepisco la pressione dei suoi baci, che mi posa sulle spalle e sulla schiena, trascinato dal ritmico movimento delle sue dita dentro e fuori dal mio corpo.  
Puntando le ginocchia nel materasso, mi spingo all’indietro verso di lui. Gli vado incontro, piangendo il mio piacere, ma Levi mi blocca di nuovo contro le lenzuola, usando il proprio peso per intrappolarmi sotto di sé.  
   
«Serein,morveaux, nousavons tout le temps.»  
[Con calma, moccioso, abbiamo tutto il tempo.]  
   
Dio, non sono mai stato così eccitato in tutta la mia vita.  
Quando le sue dita scivolano fuori dal mio corpo, mi ritrovo a sospirare affranto. E’ così odiosa questa sensazione di abbandono, di vuoto. Così intenso il desiderio di sentirlo di nuovo dentro di me.  
Mi sollevo carponi, girando appena il viso per poterlo guardare. Ansimo, mi sento il viso in fiamme ed il resto del corpo non è messo meglio.  
Levi getta via il condom che gli copriva le dita ed un istante dopo è su di me, il petto contro la mia schiena, la sua erezione dura e bollente tra le mie cosce, sfrega contro la mia.  
Gemo di nuovo, ma la mia voce non copre il suo lamento.  
   
«Ho aspettato tanto per questo momento…» mormora al mio orecchio.  
   
Le sue mani mi accarezzano i fianchi ed il petto. Stringo i pugni e mi sorprendo del mio stesso autocontrollo, che mi impedisce di implorarlo di smettere di strofinarsi lentamente su di me e di sbattermi senza remore sul letto.  
   
«Anche io… Anche io ho aspettato tanto…» riesco a rispondere, in qualche modo, ritrovando un poco di potere sulla mia voce.  
   
«E sei stanco di aspettare?» continua lui, appoggiandomi le mani sulle cosce, facendosi spazio tra esse.  
   
Lo odio, per questo modo che ha di farmi impazzire nell’attesa, ma al tempo stesso so che non potrei mai godere in questo modo con nessun’altro.  
   
«Mhmmm.»  
   
«Dimmelo, Eren.»  
   
È un ordine, questo?  
   
«Sì! Sì, sono stanco. N-non ce la faccio più!»  
   
«Chiedimelo…» insiste a ringhiarmi all’orecchio, facendomi gemere solo per il suono della sua voce.  
   
Non posso più resistere.  
   
«Levi… Ti prego…»  
   
«Girati» mormora.  
   
Mi lascia solo il tempo di prendere altri due preservativi, che indossiamo in fretta e nel mio caso, quasi tremando per l’impazienza.  
   
«Eren…»  
   
Alzo lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Levi, in un istante tornato il solito serio ed attento capitano che ho imparato a conoscere e ad amare.  
   
«Andremo con calma, al tuo ritmo” mormora, posandomi una mano sul viso. “Quindi, qualsiasi cosa non vada…»  
   
«Te lo dirò» lo interrompo. «Ho capito.» Mi sollevo sulle braccia, per raggiungere le sue labbra e gli rubo un lieve bacio. «Adesso vuoi deciderti a scoparmi, sì o no?»  
   
È un attimo.  
Appena il tempo di finire la frase e mi ritrovo di nuovo contro il materasso, le gambe aperte, strette nella salda presa delle sue mani.  
Una spinta ed è dentro di me. Il dolore che provo sovrasta ogni altra sensazione, facendomi tremare e stringere gli occhi, ma io combatto. Rilasso il muscoli ed apro le gambe più che posso, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio che posso concedere.  
   
«Ah! Cazzo!»  
   
«Tch, vierge.»  
[Tch, verginello.]  
   
Stringo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, mordendomi l’interno delle labbra. So che parla in francese per provocarmi, eccitarmi. Gli riesce terribilmente bene e mi aiuta a distrarmi dalla sensazione che il mio corpo stia per spaccarsi in due.  
Smette di bruciare solo quando Levi smette di spingersi dentro di me, rilasciando la presa sulle mie gambe.  
   
«Sono dentro… Sei stato bravo, moccioso.»  
   
Dovrebbe essere un complimento? Non si aspetta che io lo ringrazi, vero?  
Aggancio le caviglie dietro la sua schiena e mi passo le dita tra i capelli, sudati e spettinati. Il mio sguardo si perde per un istante ad ammirare la differenza tra le nostre carnagioni. Immagino come saranno questo inverno, quando i raggi del sole non ci colpiranno più accentuando le nostre abbronzature. Mi soffermo sui suoi bicipiti, gonfi e tesi, sui muscoli che tanto mi hanno attratto fin dal primo istante.  
Istintivamente mi passo la lingua sulle labbra, desiderando assaggiare il sapore di quella pelle.  
   
«Merde… Tu est tellement charmant» sussurra, attirando di nuovo il mio sguardo sul suo viso.  
[Sei così attraente.]  
   
«Mhm… Levi…»  
   
«Le son de ta voice m’enflamme.»  
[Il suono della tua voce mi infiamma/eccita]  
   
«Vuoi continuare a parlare o ci diamo una mossa?» lo provoco, sorridendo.  
   
Levi si abbassa fino a posare la fronte sulla mia, le sue mani calde mi afferrano i fianchi bloccandomi contro il materasso. Sibilo per il dolore, quando lo sento uscire e poi rientrare, lento e delicato.  
Per distrarmi inizio a baciarlo e le sue labbra si schiudono subito alle mie, permettendomi di godere del sapore della sua bocca. Gli avvolgo le braccia attorno alle spalle, aggrappandomi a lui per contrastare quel dolore, che poco a poco diventa niente più che un mero sottofondo, quando Levi trova di nuovo la mia prostata ed inizia a premere contro di essa.  
Non mi faccio alcun problema a gemere sulle sue labbra e Levi sembra apprezzare, rispondendo allo stesso modo, lasciandomi solo per iniziare a baciarmi sul collo.  
Presto la cabina si riempie dei nostri respiri veloci, dei miei gemiti e dei ringhi profondi che accompagnano ogni sua spinta.  
Un lamento gli sfugge quando, dopo una spinta più forte delle altre, gli graffio la schiena con le unghie. Non ho tempo di preoccuparmi se possa averlo ferito, perché da quel momento tutto diventa ancor più veloce, caotico ed istintivo.  
   
«Ah… Levi, Levi..» non riesco a fare a meno di chiamarlo, pregarlo.  
   
Mi stringe, mentre diventiamo parte l’uno dell’altro. Ed è così maledettamente giusta questa sensazione.  
Il suo fiato fuso al mio, il suo odore nei miei polmoni ad ogni respiro, la sua voce grave e tremante ad ogni movimento. Lo schioccare delle sue anche contro le mie cosce. Le sue mani mi stringono fino a farmi male ed io non posso fare a meno di volerne di più: più dolore, più calore, più sesso, più Levi.  
   
«Capitano!» grido inarcandomi contro di lui.  
   
«Eren…» risponde lui, rendendomi suo.  
   
Sento i suoi movimenti farsi più veloci ed irregolari. Sento il suo piacere arrivare.  
Voglio finire insieme a lui.  
Con le dita scendo a cercare la mia erezione, ma è lui a trovarla per primo. Inizia a toccarmi, pompando e strofinando al ritmo delle proprie spinte.  
Se prima ero riuscito a mantenere un minimo di autocontrollo, adesso non ne ho più alcuna intenzione.  
Non impiega tanto a farmi venire. Il seme si riversa nella protezione, salvandomi dall’imbarazzo di sporcare entrambi. Non controllo il mio corpo che si contrae, stringendo i muscoli attorno alla carne che sta ospitando e subito dopo si rilassa. Mi sento sciogliere sulle lenzuola bollenti.  
Anche Levi si stende sopra di me, respirando in fretta, silenzioso. Non sono certo di essermi davvero accorto del suo orgasmo, ma dev’essere stato da qualche parte, tra il mio urlo ed il suo ringhio.  
Dopo quasi un minuto, un infinito e meraviglioso minuto in cui lo stringo tra le mie braccia, arretra. Scivola fuori da me ed il mio corpo reagisce tremando, procurandomi nuovo dolore.  
Chiudo le gambe e mi stendo su un fianco, riposandomi.  
   
«Tutto bene?» sento la sua voce incerta alle mie spalle e mugolo un sì di risposta, senza avere la forza di girarmi a guardarlo.  
   
Mi dà un bacio tra i capelli, prima di alzarsi e sparire in bagno.  
Resto solo per un po’, con i rumori dell’acqua a tenermi compagnia e l’odore di Levi sul cuscino che tengo stretto al petto. Lo sento ovunque: sulle lenzuola, nell’aria, anche su di me e questo basta a farmi sentire di nuovo eccitato.  
Mi sento piacevolmente stanco e sto quasi pensando di fare un veloce riposino, quando il mio capitano torna da me.  
Senza chiedermi nulla, mi aiuta a mettermi seduto ed a pulirmi. Sono tutto un dolore e so che domani sarà anche peggio, ma non m’importa.  
Lo rifarei altre mille volte. Anche subito.  
   
«Sicuro che sia tutto a posto?»  
  
«Shh, vieni qua.»  
   
Non se lo fa ripetere. Sale sul letto e si sdraia accanto a me, stendendo un braccio così che io possa appoggiarmi direttamente su di lui. Ascolto in silenzio il battito del suo cuore pulsare a pochi centimetri da me e ne disegno la forma con l’indice, solleticandogli il petto.  
Le sue dita mi accarezzano i capelli, attorcigliando alcune delle ciocche più lunghe, rendendoli ancora più arruffati di quanto già di solito non siano.  
Guardo in alto: ha gli occhi chiusi ed un’espressione rilassata ed adorabile, che mi fa venire una gran voglia di baciarlo.  
   
«Levi…»  
   
«Mh?»  
   
«Come si dice ‘Ti amo’ in francese?» domando, tornando a chiudere gli occhi anche io.  
   
«Mh? Perché?»  
   
«Rispondi e basta.»  
   
«Si dice ‘Je t’aime’.»  
   
«Levi…»  
   
«Sì, Eren?»  
   
«Je t’aime.»  
   
Il suo petto trema lievemente, quando Levi trattiene una risata e la presa delle sue dita tra le mie ciocche color cioccolato si fa più salda.  
   
«Je t’aimeaussi, morveux» risponde a bassa voce.  
[Ti amo anche io, moccioso]  
   
«Mor-che?» domando, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi per guardarlo dal basso.  
   
«È il tuo nome.»  
   
Non mi convince. Non suona affatto come il mio nome.  
   
«Non è vero, non è il mio nome!»  
   
«Sì, lo è.»  
   
«Non suona per niente come ‘Eren’.»  
   
«Perché è una lingua differente.»  
   
«Bugiardo!»  
   
Cerco di alzarmi, ma lui mi trascina contro di sé e mi bacia di nuovo, accarezzandomi la schiena, dalle spalle alla base, lungo la spina dorsale. Mi sciolgo di nuovo sotto le sue mani. I baci durano abbastanza a lungo da farmi pensare che in fondo non mi interessa poi così tanto il significato di quella parola.  
Quando mi libera, riprendo a respirare ed appoggio la guancia alla sua spalla.  
   
«Comunque… Ti è piaciuto?» domando incerto e sento il mio viso andare in fiamme, pur evitando fermamente il suo sguardo.  
   
La sua risposta è una risata.  
Vengo trascinato sotto le coperte e le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie prima che io possa reagire. Le sue dita tra i miei capelli.  
Ci amiamo fino al sorgere del sole.


	18. Gettare l'ancora

_[ Levi ]_  
   
Calore e profumo.  
Un morbido peso sul mio braccio e qualcosa che mi solletica il naso ad ogni respiro. Queste sono le mie prime sensazioni, quando apro gli occhi al mattino.  
L’orologio sulla parete indica le nove e mezza.  
Sono ufficialmente quasi quattro giorni che non riesco a fare una notte di sonno continua. Che mi alzo tardi, svegliandomi con Eren nudo, tra le mie braccia.  
Il mio moccioso, il regalo più inaspettato che il mare potesse farmi.  
Da quella prima esitante notte d’amore, ha decisamente preso confidenza con quel lato ancora inesplorato del suo corpo. Se prima dovevo fare attenzione a non esagerare, ora quasi fatico a stargli dietro.  
Non avevo messo in conto quanto sia intensa la voglia degli adolescenti.  
Mi alzo, prima che anche lui si svegli costringendomi a rivedere i miei piani. Mi sciacquo il viso ed dal riflesso dello specchio lo sguardo mi cade sul mio collo.  
Sembro un cazzo di dalmata.  
Ad Eren piace mordere e l’ho scoperto a mie spese. Tocco con delicatezza uno dei segni più scuri. Per quasi nessuno riesco a ricordare di aver provato dolore, impegnato, distratto da ben altre sensazioni.  
Attraverso la porta chiusa, riconosco i familiari suoni degli oblò aperti, della caffettiera messa a bollire.  
Eren si è svegliato.  
Mi sorprendo di trovarlo vestito, una volta uscito dal bagno. Non sono quasi più abituato a vedergli indossare una maglietta.  
   
«Buongiorno» mi saluta raggiante, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul mio corpo, senza alcuna intenzione di nasconderlo.  
   
Rispondo con un cenno, mentre recupero in fretta dei vestiti anche per me. Alle mie spalle, Eren canticchia mangiucchiando un biscotto e pare la persona più felice di questo mondo.  
La radio gracchia, facendolo sobbalzare e la voce di Farlan di inserisce prepotente nel nostro piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
   
_«Humanity’s Stronger, qui Scuola Nautica. Muovi il culo e rispondi, che ho da fare.»_  
   
Ignoro la risata di Eren, mentre afferro il microfono della radio.  
   
«Scuola Nautica, qui Humanity’sStronger.»  
   
_«Oh, allora le minacce funzionano!»_  
   
«Non tentare la sorte, Farlan» lo avviso, mettendomi seduto sul letto ancora sfatto.  
   
Le lenzuola hanno l’odore di Eren.  
   
_«D’accordo, d’accordo. Ti chiamavo solo per sapere se hai già un orario per domani, devo organizzare l’attracco con gli sponsor.»_  
   
Posso sentire il cambio di atmosfera nella cabina, mentre Eren registra quelle parole. Mentre io lo faccio. Merda, è domani.  
La discussione su tutti quegli odiosi dettagli organizzativi e tecnici è lunga e tediosa. Farlan fa solo il suo lavoro e questo lo so bene, ma non posso non sentirmi infastidito dal fatto che il suo fiume di parole mi stia rubando preziosi minuti di tempo. Eren è uscito sul ponte quasi subito, dopo aver pulito la cucina e lasciato la colazione per me, ma io non ho fame. Voglio solo uscire a cercarlo.  
   
_«Bene, ho segnato tutto. Ti aspettiamo domani, Isy non vede l’ora di abbracciarti. Passo e chiudo.»_  
   
Quella parole sono musica per me. Lo saluto, ignoro il richiamo fumante del caffè sulla tavola ed esco. Eren è seduto accanto al timone, le ginocchia raccolte al petto. Guarda l’orizzonte, dove il mare è infinito ed il sole riempie le onde di giochi di luce quasi accecanti.  
Mi sente arrivare ed alza lo sguardo, sorridendomi. Non appena mi siedo accanto a lui, non perde tempo a dire esattamente quel che pensa.  
   
«Mi ero dimenticato che tutto sta per finire» mormora appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla.  
   
Gli circondo il corpo con il braccio, trascinandolo un po’ più vicino a me. Odio vederlo triste e tento di rimediare, anche se non sono esattamente il migliore nel sollevare l’umore della gente.  
   
«Non sta finendo proprio un cazzo.»  
   
Eren si mette a ridere e la luce dei suoi occhi mi scalda più del sole di mezzogiorno.  
   
«Stai cercando di confortarmi?»  
   
«Sto solo dicendo le cose per come stanno.»  
   
«L’idea di non svegliarmi più con te…»  
   
«Ho un letto anche a terra e ti conviene usarlo» ribatto senza dargli il tempo di concludere la frase.  
   
«Mi sta invitando a casa sua, Signor Ackerman?» scherza ancora lui, ma io non ho voglia di ridere.  
   
Voglio davvero calmarlo, rassicurarlo che ciò che abbiamo non potrà che crescere una volta tornati indietro. Questo viaggio mi ha dato tutto ciò che io non avevo mai pensato di poter avere, cui non avevo mai neanche prestato vera attenzione. Guardavo la storia d’amore tra i miei due migliori amici nascere e crescere, senza mai una volta desiderare di poterli imitare. Vivevo la mia vita in solitaria, non chiedevo niente, non dovevo niente. Pensavo di essere libero, ma solo immergendomi nel verde brillante delle sue iridi ho potuto capire cosa fosse la vera libertà.  
Gli sollevo il viso e le nostre labbra si fondono, nel più naturale dei modi.  
In quel bacio ci promettiamo tutto ciò che a parole nessuno dei due è in grado di esprimere.  
Resta con me.  
Non lasciarmi.  
Non allontanarti.  
Ti amo.  
   
   
Quella notte ci stendiamo sul ponte, sopra ad un morbido strato di coperte e guardiamo le stelle.  
Sotto le luci delle nostre costellazioni, facciamo l’amore.  
 

*********

   
Nuvole bianche e soffici come il cotone coprono il sole a tratti, portando con sé un forte vento.  
   
«Lascia fare a me» mormora Eren, in tono incerto, come fosse una richiesta.  
   
Faccio un passo indietro, lasciandolo libero di avvicinarsi al timone. Lentamente, Eren corregge la rotta e mi da alcune indicazioni sulle vele, che io eseguo. Ha imparato così tanto da essere ormai irriconoscibile. Non sembra neanche lo stesso ragazzo che ho conosciuto quattro settimane fa, perché nei suoi occhi ora c’è un mondo che né lui né io pensavamo potesse esistere.  
Restiamo l’uno accanto all’altro per tutto il tempo.  
La costa è sempre più vicina e nessuno dei due sembra avere una voglia particolare di parlare. Ci godiamo il silenzio dell’oceano, sempre più spesso interrotto dall’urlo dei gabbiani, man mano che la terra si avvicina.  
   
«Levi, grazie…» mormora ad un certo punto, facendomi girare lo sguardo. «Questo mese penso sia stato il migliore della mia vita. Anzi, ne sono certo…»  
   
Eren sorride, mentre pronuncia queste parole, lo sguardo puntato verso la terra. Ha le mani strette sul timone, le nocche bianche. Io le prendo tra le mie e quella è la mia unica risposta.  
Entrati in porto, il vociare delle persone inizia a raggiungerci. Eren, come richiesto dagli sponsor, si rifugia nella cabina dove resterà fino alla fine della breve conferenza stampa. Nonostante la sua presenza non venisse meno al nostro contratto, il momento dell’attracco è qualcosa su cui gli sponsor hanno insistito così tanto da far cedere Farlan ai loro capricci: devo essere solo, almeno davanti alle loro fottute telecamere.  
Lo guardo chiudere la porta e mi sposto i capelli dagli occhi.  
Un’ora, al massimo e sarà tutto finito.  
   
«Ehiii! Levi!» sento urlare, mentre avvicino la nave al pontile.  
   
Alzando lo sguardo, vedo gli occhi brillanti di Farlan osservarmi, le sue braccia agitarsi all’aria per salutarmi. Lo vedo inciampare in una cima e quasi cadere a terra, nel modo più idiota che ci sia.  
Quando la barca urta lievemente il legno della banchina, sospiro.  
Sono tornato.  
Il viaggio è finito.  
 

*********

   
_[ Eren ]_  
   
Rimango chiuso nella cabina per più di un’ora, seduto sul letto, con le ginocchia strette al petto. Se chiudo gli occhi e copro le orecchie con le braccia, riesco ancora a percepire il dondolio della nave e ad immaginare di essere ancora in mare aperto.  
Non so perché l’idea di scendere mi spaventi così tanto.  
È come quando finisce una vacanza e ripensando al tempo passato, ti rendi conto che le ore sembravano minuti. Il cibo più buono, l’aria più dolce, le giornate più divertenti. Io ho desiderato per più di dieci anni questo viaggio ed ora che è concluso mi sento vuoto.  
Ho imparato tantissimo, visto cose che non avrei mai potuto immaginare, inventato costellazioni, nuotato con una balena e trovato l’amore della mia vita, tutto in meno di trenta giorni.  
Questo periodo di tempo così breve è stato talmente tanto intenso, pregno di emozioni ed eventi che, paragonato, il resto della mia vita impallidisce a confronto.  
Mi sento come se mi fossi appena svegliato da un lunghissimo sonno.  
Come si torna alla normalità dopo aver vissuto in un sogno?  
Dalla banchina fanno davvero un sacco di confusione. Sento applausi, grida, domande. Immagino Levi al centro di tutta l’attenzione, con quella sua solita espressione disinteressata sopportare tutto questo, pregando affinché finisca in fretta.  
Chissà se Farlan sarà con lui. Scommetto di sì.  
Non ho idea di come sia fatto, il che è piuttosto strano considerando che ora sto indossando i suoi vestiti. Ho usato per un mese gli abiti di un perfetto, anche se simpatico, sconosciuto.  
Cammino avanti e indietro per la cabina, impaziente. Non so quanto sia passato esattamente, ma molte delle voci del porto si sono calmate. Potrebbe mancare poco all’arrivo di Levi, così come un tempo infinito.  
E se si fosse dimenticato che sono qui?  
Magari presto dalla furia dei festeggiamenti, dagli sponsor, dai suoi amici… No, ma cosa sto pensando. Ovvio che non si è dimenticato.  
Sto per darmi del cretino da solo, quando la porta della cabina si spalanca. Mi giro verso l’ingresso, ma i miei occhi non trovano ciò che avevo sperato.  
Un ragazzo alto, coi capelli color cenere ed un gran sorriso mi sta guardando.  
   
«Eren! Finalmente ti conosco.»  
   
Riconosco immediatamente la sua voce.  
   
«Farlan?»  
   
«In carne ed ossa! Dio, ti immaginavo tutto diverso sai?»  
   
«Anche io.»  
   
Farlan mi abbraccia e per un breve e insolito istante ho la sensazione di aver rincontrato un vecchio amico, cosa impossibile perché sono certo di non aver mai conosciuto questo ragazzo in vita mia.  
   
«Grazie per i vestiti» aggiungo, mentre ci separiamo.  
   
«Oh, ti pare. Non è che potessi farci chissà che comunque. Sono io a ringraziare te, piuttosto. Non ho mai visto Levi così… come dire… espressivo? Immagino sia merito tuo.»  
   
«Oh, beh non saprei…» comincio, ma un rumore ci interrompe.  
   
Levi è appoggiato allo stipite della cabina, le braccia conserte e l’espressione scocciata.  
   
«Se avete finito di fraternizzare, io vorrei andare a farmi una doccia ed a mangiare qualcosa di nuovo, che non siano scatolette o zuppa.»  
   
«Sí, Capitano» rispondo subito, incontrando i suoi occhi.  
   
C'è un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra, appena accennato, ma che io ho imparato a riconoscere alla perfezione.  
Usciamo insieme all'aria aperta. I rumori della città mi travolgono. L'aria non è più profumata, ma l'odore di auto, persone e polvere la contaminano. Per un momento mi viene da tossire, ma mi faccio forza. Ad un lato della nave, teso tra il ponte e la banchina, c'è una robusta passerella di legno.  
   
«Sei già sceso?» domando a Levi, senza realmente sapere perché mi interessi.  
   
«Sí..»  
   
Di nuovo non so il perché, ma la sua risposta mi provoca una fitta al cuore.  
   
«Venite dai, Isabel vi sta aspettando per conoscerti Eren.»  
   
Le parole di Farlan interrompono il circolo vizioso dei miei pensieri. Un passo avanti all'altro, scendo la passerella.  
Toccare la terraferma dopo tanto tempo è quasi destabilizzante: non sono più abituato ad un pavimento che non ondeggia ritmicamente.  
Ecco. Sono a terra.  
È ufficiale, sono tornato.  
Sospiro. Farlan sta ancora parlando a macchinetta di qualcosa che evidentemente interessa solo lui, perché tutta l'attenzione di Levi è concentrata su di me. Sento il suo sguardo addosso e le sue dita si intrecciano con le mie.  
Mi volto verso di lui e gli circondo le spalle.  
Il primo abbraccio a terra.  
Lui non perde tempo a ricambiarlo.  
   
«Tutto okay?» mi chiede.  
   
«Adesso sì.»  
   
Quando ci separiamo, Farlan ci ha già superati. È sparito dentro alla grande porta azzurro lucido che tante volte da bambino ho ammirato, sognando di varcarla.  
Levi ed io ci avviciniamo con calma. Su una targa appesa lì accanto, in bella grafia corsivaa è inciso il nome della loro scuola nautica.  
Resto per un po' sulla soglia, guardandomi attorno. Un nuovo sogno sta per realizzarsi ed a quanto pare tutti grazie alla stessa persona.  
Spingiamo le ante socchiuse e la porta cigola, lasciandoci entrare.  
Wow.  
L’unica parola che mi venga in mente è wow.  
L’atmosfera di questa scuola è antica, ma tutto è perfettamente tirato a lucido e non c’è un singolo granello di polvere. Alle pareti sono appesi oggetti decorativi e foto, tantissime foto. Di Farlan, di Levi alle olimpiadi, delle loro barche, degli studenti e dei loro successi. Mi fermo un attimo a guardare tutte quelle cornici, tutti i volti sorridenti dei bambini che fanno a gara per essere il più vicini possibili al mio Capitano per scattare la foto. Dev’essere davvero bravo e sarei curioso di assistere ad una sua lezione tradizionale.  
C’è un’atmosfera così famigliare, nel guardare queste fotografie. Tutti coloro che sono passati da qui, tanto o poco tempo fa, sono scolpiti nella carta, immortali ricordi di questa grande famiglia che Farlan e Levi costruiscono negli anni, sempre più grande.  
   
«Fratellone!!»  
   
Una voce acuta mi coglie di sorpresa. Sobbalzo, quando una specie di fulmine rosso passa accanto a me e si fionda su Levi, facendolo incespicare per mantenere l’equilibrio.  
   
«Is, mocciosa del cazzo, fa’ attenzione a come ti muovi!» sbotta subito Levi, ma le sue braccia sono ben avvolte attorno al corpo della piccola ragazza rossa che ha gettato le proprie al suo collo.  
   
«Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare!» si giustifica lei, ma Farlan la interrompe con tono grave.  
   
«Lo sai bene che dovresti fare attenzione!»  
   
«Ancora una volta, Farlan: sono incinta, non malata!»  
   
Osservo tutto questo in disparte, ma non posso impedire alle mie labbra di piegarsi in un sorriso. La famiglia di Levi. Sono espansivi, confusionari, l’esatto opposto di lui, eppure so per certo che proprio per questo motivo sono perfetti per stare al suo fianco.  
Incrocio le mani dietro la schiena e cercando di decidere se spostarmi per la stanza e guardare le foto sarebbe maleducato, quando quel piccolo fulmine rosso colpisce anche me. Non l’avevo per nulla vista arrivare e la mia schiena sbatte contro la parete, per il contraccolpo. L’angolo di una delle cornici mi si conficca nella nuca, ma non ho il tempo per sentire dolore, perché un paio di stupendi occhi verdi mi guardano da sotto in su ed in qualche modo io non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Anche la sua espressione è sorpresa, forse un po’ incantata. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per una manciata di secondi, poi lei mi sorride ed è come se tutte le luci della stanza si accendessero insieme. Questa ragazza è un raggio di sole.  
   
«Eren, accidenti, ma sei stupendo! Ci credo che Levi ti è caduto ai piedi in così poco tempo!»  
   
Dovrei arrossire, dovrei sentirmi in imbarazzo, invece sorrido e la abbraccio. Sento il suo pancino premere contro il mio addome e la allontano un poco per non rischiare di schiacciarla troppo.  
   
«Non sono sicuro che quei due insieme mi piacciano…» sento Farlan mormorare, guardando con la fronte aggrottata nella nostra direzione.  
   
Levi mi sta osservando nello stesso modo, con le braccia incrociate ed un sopracciglio alzato.  
   
Non posso fare a meno di ridacchiare di nuovo.  
   
«Ti prego, Eren, voglio sapere tutto quel che è successo.»  
   
«Non esagerare Isabel…» si intromette Levi, ma si guadagna una linguaccia da parte della ragazza e nulla più.  
   
«Ignoralo, fosse per lui vivrebbe da eremita, io invece voglio sapere tutto di te, di voi, del viaggio!»  
   
Isabel è sempre più eccitata ed alza la voce, rendendola acuta. So che non potrò evitare di raccontarle tutto, anche perché non ho intenzione di avere segreti. Ci siamo innamorati su una barca vela in mezzo al mare, non penso ci siano tante storie d’amore che possono vantarsi di un simile trascorso, no?  
Isabel mi prende per mano e tutti e quattro ci spostiamo nella stanza accanto, una piccola saletta con tavoli e divani. Ci accomodiamo lì, Farlan accanto ad Isabel, Levi su una poltrona ed io su un altro divano. E’ morbido ed ha il profumo dolce del tempo e dei ricordi.  
   
«In realtà non è che ci sia molto da dire…» inizio, passandomi una mano tra i capelli. «Una mattina mi sono svegliato ed ero semplicemente in mare aperto…»  
   
«Oh sì, questo ce l’ha detto. Che fortuna, con tutte le barche, proprio quella di Levi” ridacchia la ragazza.  
   
«Se fosse stato un po’ più vicino alla costa, te l’avrebbe sicuramente fatta fare a nuoto» aggiunge Farlan, guadagnandosi un doppio calcio, da parte di Isabel e di Levi insieme.  
   
«Beh, io non sono mai stato così felice di essermi ubriacato in vita mia…» mormoro appoggiando il gomito al bracciolo del divano e la guancia sulla mano.  
   
Un awww generale mi fa arrossire, ma prima che uno di noi possa rispondere, il ritmico bussare della porta ci interrompe.  
   
«Ma chi è, c’è scritto che la scuola è chiusa oggi» si lamenta Farlan, ma chiunque sia non si ferma ed il giovane è costretto ad alzarsi.  
   
Lo vedo scomparire dietro l’angolo della porta aperta, sento il cigolio della porta.  
   
«Oh, ciao» dice Farlan.  
   
Sembra conoscerlo, ma non do importanza alla cosa finchè non sento la voce rispondere.  
   
«Buongiorno. Eren è qui, non è vero?»  
   
Gelo. Cazzo, Armin è venuto alla scuola Nautica. Deve aver saputo dell’attracco di oggi. Mi muovo nervosamente sul divano, cosa che non sfugge né a Levi né ad Isabel. Nessuno di loro fa domande, ma so benissimo a cosa sta pensando il mio capitano.  
Ed io mi alzo in piedi.  
   
«È okay Farlan, ci penso io» dico, raggiungendolo all’ingresso.  
   
È ora di affrontare la tempesta.  
Rivedere gli occhi azzurri di Armin dopo tanto tempo, mi fa uno strano effetto. Eravamo abituati a vederci quasi ogni giorno ed ora ne sono passati ben trenta senza che io neanche gli abbia risposto.  
Farlan si ritira nella sala e noi restiamo soli all’ingresso.  
La prima cosa che noto sono i suoi occhi lucidi, ma non mi sorprende. E’ tipico di Armin, piangere quando è agitato o arrabbiato.  
Apro la bocca per salutarlo, ma lui mi anticipa.  
   
«Eren. Stai bene…»  
   
«Sì, sì. E’ tutto okay.»  
   
Restiamo fermi a guardarci per un poco. Cosa dovrei dirgli? Parto svantaggiato, perché ho ignorato i suoi messaggi e non è qualcosa di cui vado fiero. Forse dovrei scusarmi per averlo tagliato fuori dalla mia vita così all’improvviso, per aver rifiutato di parlargli, come il più infantile dei bambini, ma di nuovo non ho il tempo di pensare a niente.  
   
«Mi dispiace, Eren… Mi dispiace così tanto!»  
   
Alcune lacrime iniziano a scorrere lungo le sue guance.  
   
«Ehi, Arm…»  
   
«No, lasciami parlare… Ho pensato tanto, in questi giorni. Davvero… Se tu non avessi più voluto vedermi, lo avrei capito, ma avevo bisogno di provare ancora.»  
   
Resto in silenzio, come mi ha chiesto, ma è più difficile di quanto immaginavo restare fermo ed immobile davanti ad Armin in lacrime.  
Una settimana fa ero sicuro di odiarlo ed ora l’idea di abbracciarlo è tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare.  
   
«Sono stato davvero terribile e so di non meritarmi niente da te, però…»  
   
«Sei scappato senza minimamente pensare a me…» lo interrompo.  
   
I suoi occhi si alzano, incrociano i miei. Reggo alla perfezione il contraccolpo del suo sguardo ferito.  
   
«Sì…»  
   
«Non sei tornato neanche dopo essertene reso conto e mi hai lasciato sulla barca, nonostante sapessi che poteva succedermi qualsiasi cosa…» insisto.  
   
Vederlo piangere mi sta uccidendo, ma non posso andare avanti come niente fosse. Ho bisogno di mettere in chiaro tutto una volta per tutte. Voglio smettere di scappare dai problemi, di rimandarli, ignorarli. Voglio affrontare tutto, perché ne vale la pena.  
Perché non sono più solo.  
   
«M-mi disp…»  
   
«Ed hai provato a metterti in contatto con me, tramite la Scuola…»  
   
«Ho fatto delle ricerche sulle navi attraccate quella notte ed ho scoperto a chi appartenesse…» mi spiega, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.  
   
«Sarebbe potuta finire male, Arm… Avrei potuto andare in prigione o finire nella mani di qualche criminale…»  
   
«Eren ti prego, pensi che non abbia passato l’ultimo mese a pensare a tutto questo?»  
   
Incrocio le braccia, guardandolo senza parlare.  
   
«Mi sono sentito uno schifo, ogni minuto di ogni secondo. Non sono neanche riuscito a studiare, perché non facevo che pensare a quel che era successo e… Lo so bene che non mi merito niente e non l’ho per niente dimostrato, però voglio cambiare, perché… Non ti rendi conto di cos’hai finchè non lo perdi ed io… Io ti voglio bene Eren…»  
   
Smette di parlare nell’istante in cui si trova tra le mie braccia. Le sue mani si aggrappano alla mia maglietta ed affonda il viso contro il mio petto. Io lo stringo forte a me, respirando a fondo per impedire anche a me di finire in questa valle di lacrime.  
   
«È una promessa?» domando, senza smettere di stringerlo e lui annuisce, alzandosi sulle punte per riuscire a stringermi meglio.  
   
«È una promessa.»  
   
«Mi sei mancato, Arm…»  
   
Quando ci separiamo, abbiamo entrambi gli occhi lucidi, i nasi rossi ed una stupida espressione felice in viso. Alle mie spalle sento un familiare awww ed entrambi ci voltiamo, solo per vedere Isabel correre via con espressione colpevole.  
   
«Vieni, voglio presentarti qualcuno» dico asciugandomi gli occhi, prima di tornare nella saletta.  
   
Levi si alza in piedi, appena ci vede e sento Armin trattenere il respiro accanto a me.  
   
«Vi presento Armin, il mio migliore amico più o meno da tutta la vita» dico facendo un passo avanti. «Loro invece sono Isabel, suo marito Farlan. Co-proprietario della Scuola.»  
   
«Ci conosciamo già, ma è un piacere conoscerci meglio, Armin» lo saluta Farlan, stringendogli la mano.  
   
«E poi» continuo. «Ovviamente c’è Levi.»  
   
Armin annuisce, sorridendo estasiato.  
   
«Sì, lei non ha bisogno di presentazioni Signor Ackerman» squittisce emozionato.  
   
Levi si fa avanti. Mi affianca e gli vedo tendere cordialmente la mano verso Armin. Quel che non mi aspetto invece, è il braccio che mi circonda i fianchi, tirandomi verso di lui con un po’ troppa veemenza.  
   
«Piacere, io sono il compagno di Eren.»  
   
Mi sento male.  
Armin sgrana gli occhi, Isabel inizia a ridere e la pressione delle sue dita sulla mia pelle si intensifica un poco in un gesto che non potrei definire in altro modo se non _possessivo_.  
   
«Qui qualcuno è geloso!» Isabel dà voce ai miei pensieri.  
   
Guardando verso il basso, riesco a scorgere una lieve sfumatura di rossore sulle guance del mio Capitano. Adorabile.  
Passo a mia volta il braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi e finalmente riesco a guardare Armin, che pare lì lì per svenire.  
   
«Sì, ehm… devo raccontarti un bel po’ di cose, Arm…»  
   
«Devi raccontarle a tutti noi, quindi perché non torniamo a sederci ed iniziamo? Lanny, fai un po’ di tè per tutti noi, per favore?» per quanto gentile, il tono di Isabel suona decisamente come un ordine.  
   
Farlan sparisce dietro un’altra piccola porta che non avevo neanche notato, Armin si siede sulla poltrona che prima aveva occupato Levi, che ora si è messo accanto a me e non accenna a volermi lasciare. Vorrei così tanto baciarlo in questo momento e dirgli che la sua gelosia è adorabile, ma ci sono troppe persone nella stanza.  
   
Per circa un’ora parliamo di un po’ tutto. Armin, dopo i primi momenti di ambientamento, ha fatto in fretta amicizia con gli altri, anche se continua a lanciare nella mia direzione degli sguardi divertiti, ogni volta che Levi si muove, accomodando le nostre posizioni in modo da tenermi accanto a sé.  
Sto quasi pensando di proporre a Levi di ritirarci per un po’ a casa sua, quando la porta d’ingresso si apre di nuovo.  
Non mi pare che abbiano bussato e tutti si zittiscono di colpo.  
   
«Aspettavate qualcuno?»  
   
«Nessuno, la scuola è chiusa…» mi risponde Levi, sciogliendo l’abbraccio per alzarsi in piedi.  
   
Anche Farlan lo imita, ma nessuno di loro fa in tempo ad avvicinarsi all’ingresso.  
Sulla soglia della piccola sala dove siamo riuniti, si affaccia un uomo.  
E’ alto, ma dal fisico asciutto. Indossa un paio di pantaloni da completo, una camicia chiara, abbottonata alla perfezione nonostante il gran caldo di Agosto.  
I suoi capelli sono color cioccolato, lunghi, legati in un codino basso. Sul viso, coperto da una leggera barba, porta un paio di occhialini dorati e tondi, che però non bastano a nascondere le iridi verde cangiante dietro le lenti pulite alla perfezione.  
Non dice una parola, mentre scruta i presenti finchè il suo sguardo si posa su di me.  
   
«Mi scusi, ma lei non può stare qui signore…» inizia Farlan, ma io lo interrompo.  
   
«No, aspetta. È tutto a posto» mi alzo in piedi, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
   
Sospiro.  
   
«Ciao papà.»

 


	19. Hope

_[ Eren ]_  
   
«Ciao papà.»  
   
Nella stanza cala il gelo. Solo Armin aveva riconosciuto mio padre e si era subito alzato a sua volta per salutare. Nonostante lo abbia salutato, lui continua a guardarmi senza dire una parola ed io non so sinceramente come interpretare questo comportamento.  
Scambio uno sguardo con Levi, che dapprima non ha mosso un passo e continua a guardare nella direzione di mio padre con la fronte aggrottata.  
Suppongo che irrompere illegalmente nella proprietà del mio compagno non sia proprio l’idea di primo incontro.  
Mi schiarisco la voce e faccio qualche passo avanti, raggiungendo mio padre. Mi guarda come se avesse visto un fantasma e non ha ancora detto una parola.  
   
«Pap-…» inizio, ma il suono della mia voce sembra sortire finalmente qualche effetto.  
   
La vena sulla sua fronte inizia a pulsare, la sua espressione si acciglia e le mani si stringono a pugno. E so già quel che sta per accadere.  
   
«Ehi, pa-…»  
   
«Sei diventato matto, Eren?!» urla, guardandomi con un fuoco d’ira negli occhi che mi fa rizzare i capelli in testa.  
   
Arrossisco ed abbasso lo sguardo: non è per niente piacevole essere sgridati dal proprio padre davanti a tante persone. Mi sento come se fossi tornato a scuola.  
   
«Sparire per un mese?!»  
   
«Non sono sparito…» borbotto a bassa voce.  
   
«Cosa? Hai detto qualcosa?!» esclama lui.  
   
So che è una sfida a ripetermi, odia quando gli rispondo durante le litigate. Lo faccio sempre apposta. Certo, in questo caso una scenata davanti a tutti è proprio l’ultima cosa che desidero, ma non posso neanche farmi trattare come un bambino.  
   
«Ho detto che non sono sparito! È stato un incidente ed abbiamo immediatamente avvisato la guardia nautica, per fartelo sapere» ripeto pazientemente, lanciando un’occhiata a Levi e Farlan.  
   
Loro sono i miei testimoni che quel che ho detto è vero, ma non mi aspetto certo intervengano. Non lo fanno, infatti. Levi ha le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un’espressione severa che non gli vedevo dai primi giorni di navigazione insieme.  
Mio padre sembra spiazzato, per qualche istante, ma recupera in fretta l’abilità di parlare, o meglio, _urlare_.  
   
«Cosa ci facevi su una barca a vela? Volevi forse finire in prigione per furto? Ti avevo espressamente proibito di avvicinarti al mare, Eren!»  
   
Incasso il colpo senza ribattere. Ha ragione perfettamente ragione. Salire sulla sua barca è stato e resterà sempre un crimine ed il fatto che non mi abbiano voluto denunciare è stato un puro caso. Sarebbe potuta finire molto male, se i proprietari fossero stati altri. Me ne rendo conto, so che dovrei chiedere scusa ed ammettere la mia colpa, ma è quell’ultima frase a farmi perdere la ragione.  
   
«Proibito?! Tu non puoi impedirmi proprio niente e men che meno puoi vietarmi l’oceano!»  
   
Ci fronteggiamo ed io mi rendo conto che sono mai andato così tanto contro mio padre. Mi rendo conto di essere al mio punto di svolta. Da qui possono uscire solo in due modi: schiacciato o vincitore.  
Non ho mai amato perdere.  
   
«Forse dovremmo…» mormora Isabel, alzandosi in piedi, ma io scuoto la testa.  
   
«No. Scusate, se c’è qualcuno che deve andarsene qui non siete certo voi» rispondo, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di mio padre, come si fa con gli animali.  
   
«Neanche tu sei costretto ad andare da nessuna parte.»  
   
Il mio cuore fa una capriola quando finalmente sento di nuovo la voce di Levi.  
L’espressione di mio padre invece è qualcosa di indescrivibile.  
   
«Prego?» commenta, guardando stupefatto verso il mio Capitano, che per tutta risposta alza un sopracciglio.  
   
Ormai lo conosco. Al punto che posso fisicamente _sentire_ le parole di risposta formarsi nella mente di Levi e decido di evitare una strage, mettendomi tra di loro prima che da semplice pensiero diventino suono.  
   
«Non voglio andarmene. Voglio che questa assurda discussione finisca. Non è successo niente: ho fatto una stronzata, è vero, ma Levi non è arrabbiato, non lo è mai stato.»  
   
L’attenzione di mio padre torna a concentrarsi su di me. Respira profondamente, stringe e rilascia i pugni, come se si stesse sforzando i calmarsi.  
   
«Eren, ascolta, vieni… Vieni a casa con me e poi potremo parla di tutta questa storia con calma.»  
   
Lo guardo: c’è qualcosa che non va. La sua voce esita, i suoi occhi non mi cercano più. Mio padre si sta comportando in un modo che non ricordo di aver visto da anni: sembra triste.  
Mi avvicino a lui, gli tocco la spalla.  
  
«Papà… Guardami…» mormoro a bassa voce.  
   
Lui lo fa. I suoi occhi verdi sono grandi, lucidi. Sento il cuore accelerare nel petto, come se tentasse di uscire fuori, di scappare lontano da ciò che ci si è appena mostrato: mio padre sta piangendo.  
Tutta la rabbia e reticenza che provavo fino a qualche minuto prima spariscono nel nulla. Poco fa, vedendo Armin piangere, abbracciarlo forte è stata la cosa più naturale del mondo, ora invece, davanti al mio stesso padre, mi ritrovo ad aver quasi paura di toccarlo.  
Non piangeva dal funerale della mamma. Da quel giorno di luminoso sole, che tanto stonava con il buio che ci opprimeva, mentre la bara vuota veniva calata nella fossa e mio padre inginocchiato sull’erba mi stringeva tra le braccia, col viso premuto contro la mia piccola spalla di bambino. Ricordo che le sue mani mi facevano male, ma l’idea di dirgli qualcosa non mi era passata neanche per la mente. Quel dolore mi aiutava a non crollare e mi ci aggrappavo, mentre guardavo per tutti e due la donna più importante della nostra vita sparire per sempre.  
   
«Io credevo…» la sua voce scossa mi riporta ad una realtà, non poi così diversa da quella del mio sogno ad occhi aperti. «Credevo che tu…»  
   
Apro e chiudo la bocca: vorrei dire qualcosa, ma non ne trovo la forza. Non ricordo nemmeno dove mi trovo, in questo momento: l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare sono le labbra tremanti di mio padre mentre cerca di parlare.  
   
«Io non posso perdere anche te, Eren.»  
   
«M-Ma…»  
   
«Non posso pensare di non vederti più, non posso pensare di vederti sparire dove io non posso fare niente per raggiungerti!»  
   
Mio padre alza le mani e le sue dita stringono forte la presa sulle mie spalle. Fa male, ma io resto fermo: non è niente, posso sopportare. Devo farlo, perché gli ho fatto male, in questo mese, più di quanto io potessi immaginare. L’ho torturato senza neanche saperlo e di nuovo, come tanti anni fa, quel dolore mi rende forte, impedendomi di piangere.  
   
«Mi dispiace…»  
   
I nostri sguardi si trovano. Alzo le mani e gliele poso sul petto, sforzandomi di tenere la mia voce più stabile possibile.  
   
«Credevo fossi fuggito…»  
   
«È stato un incidente. Non volevo scappare di casa…»  
   
«Quando la guardia costiera mi ha chiamato, dicendo che eri in mare aperto con un uomo che…»  
   
«Papà, sono tornato ora…»  
   
«…e il giorno di quella tempesta, io…»  
   
Ovviamente, decido di sorvolare su alcuni dettagli: il fatto che sia uscito sul ponte senza corda di sicurezza ed abbia rischiato la morte per ipotermia, tanto per fare un esempio. In fondo, dubito che Levi andrà a fare la spia.  
Almeno spero.  
   
«Sto bene, papà. E’ andato tutto bene, sono tornato. Sono qui…»  
   
Poi succede una cosa.  
Una cosa che non accadeva da anni. Una cosa che credevo di aver perso per sempre, ma di cui non mi ero mai sforzato di andare in cerca. Una cosa che mi era mancata come l’ossigeno.  
Una delle mani di mio padre si posa sulla mia schiena, spingendomi verso di lui. Sento le dita dell’altra aderire alla mia nuca. Gli metto istintivamente le braccia al collo e restiamo così, come due stupidi, ad abbracciarci perché le parole non sono mai state il nostro forte, ma certe cose meritano di essere dette.  
Sento le sue lacrime bagnarmi il collo e sorrido, chiudendo gli occhi per trattenere le mie al loro posto. Mi sento leggero, in questo momento, come non lo ero da anni. Mi sento bene.  
Mi sento di nuovo un figlio.  
Quando ci lasciamo andare, mi passo velocemente le dita sugli occhi, mentre mio padre si ricompone nascosto dietro al suo fazzoletto da taschino.  
Sento qualcuno tirare su col naso alle mie spalle e solo in quel momento mi ricordo dove siamo e con chi.  
Girandomi trovo Isabel ed Armin, seduti vicini ed entrambi a piangere silenziosamente di nascosto. Farlan sta sorridendo, in piedi accanto alla moglie.  
Solo Levi pare tranquillo, ma so che la sua è solo una facciata. Guardo oltre l’espressione ed osservo la luce morbida e serena dei suoi occhi. E’ felice per me.  
   
«Chiedo scusa a tutti per essere entrato in questo modo nella vostra scuola» dice mio padre, dopo aver riguadagnato un aspetto normale.  
   
Levi piega appena la testa, gli fa un cenno con la testa a cui mio padre risponde.  
Questo sarebbe un perfetto finale per la mia avventura: tutti felici e contenti.  
E invece.  
   
«Eren non credi che dovresti presentarci?»  
   
Vorrei così tanto picchiarti, in questo momento, mio bel Capitano.  
Sospiro, poi indosso il mio sorriso migliore e cerco di apparire il più angelico ed innocente possibile.  
   
«Allora… Lui è Grisha Jaeger, mio padre, come penso abbiate tutti capito. Papà, ti presento Isabel e Farlan» i tre si scambiano un sorriso ed un cenno gentile, prima che io prosegua. «E Levi, Levi Ackerman» specifico, facendo istintivamente un paio di passi indietro per avvicinarmi a lui. «Siamo stati insieme sulla barca…»  
   
Levi scioglie le braccia per stringere la mano di mio padre.  
   
«Grazie per essersi preso cura di mio figlio, Signor Ackerman.»  
  
«Mi chiami Levi e non si preoccupi. Eren è un marinaio nato, è stato un _piacere_ navigare con lui.»  
   
Voglio morire. Tirargli un calcio sarebbe troppo palese, vero?  
   
«Oh, davvero? Lei pensa che abbia talento?» mio padre sembra sinceramente sorpreso e non so se sentirmi offeso o stupefatto per questo suo interessamento.  
   
«Molto» ripete Levi, portando le mani sui fianchi. «Ha imparato da solo, nel giro di pochi giorni, cose che gli sono state mostrate solo una o due volte, nodi di livello alto, strumenti di misurazione. Si muoveva e comportava in modo del tutto naturale, pur dicendomi di non mettere piede su una barca da un decennio. E’ stato davvero una piacevole sorpresa.»  
   
Nonostante abbia quasi la sensazione di essere alle udienze scolastiche, non posso non meravigliarmi di quel che sto sentendo. Sapevo che Levi mi trovava bravo, ma non si era mai espresso in modo così diretto sulle mie capacità. E lo sta facendo con _mio padre_ , l’uomo che gli ho raccontato odia il mare e tutto quel che ne consegue.  
Sento lo sguardo di papà su di me e non posso evitare di alzare gli occhi verso i suoi. Sta aspettando che sia io a dire qualcosa.  
Istintivamente guardo Levi: i nostri occhi si incrociano ed io mi tranquillizzo all’istante.  
   
«Ho amato ogni singolo minuto di questo viaggio» mormoro, guardando quegli occhi specchio dei miei. «È stato difficile all’inizio e ci sono stati momenti in cui non so davvero cosa avrei fatto se non avessi avuto Levi a guidarmi. Però non ho dubbi che questo, tutto questo sia ciò che desidero.»  
   
Mio padre non sembra sorpreso: la sua espressione è preoccupata, turbata, ma sono sicuro che si aspettasse qualcosa del genere da me. Mi ha tenuto chiuso nella mia gabbia dorata per dodici anni e non si aspettava che dopo aver avuto l’occasione di volare, io tornassi buono dietro le sbarre.  
   
«Eren, il mare è un pericolo smisurato…»  
   
«Tutto il mondo lo è, papà. Ma se ci lasciassimo fermare dai ‘se accadesse’, non faremmo mai nulla. Io voglio vivere, non sopravvivere. Voglio andare per mare. Ti voglio bene e mi dispiace davvero, davvero tantissimo di averti fatto preoccupare, però…» guardo Levi un’ultima volta, prima di proseguire. «Questa è la mia vita ed io voglio che l’oceano ne faccia parte.»  
   
Un lungo silenzio segue le mie parole, poi mio padre, giocherellando con la fede che porta sempre al dito, sorride.  
   
«Non mi sarei dovuto aspettare niente di meno da tuo figlio…» mormora tra sé e sé, prima di tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo verso di me. «Promettimi solo che farai attenzione.»  
   
Stavolta non mi trattengo. Non posso.  
Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime ed io annuisco.  
   
«Sì, papà.»  
   
«E che finirai l’università» aggiunge poi, facendomi ridere.  
   
«Te lo prometto.»  
   
Dietro di noi Isabel inizia ad applaudire ed io sento il viso andare in fiamme.  
   
«Che c’è? Sono stati adorabili!» la sento lamentarsi, mentre Farlan ed Armin cercano di convincerla a calmarsi.  
   
Levi mi infila le dita tra i capelli, spettinandoli dolcemente.  
   
«Bravo Eren» mormora accarezzandomi ed io chiudo gli occhi, sorridendo.  
   
È tutto merito suo se oggi ho potuto affrontare mio padre. So che lo negherà sempre, ma è così: Levi mi ha dato la mia libertà più di quanto il mare potrà mai fare.  
Mio padre si schiarisce la voce ed io apro gli occhi. Mi sta osservando, _ci_ sta osservando, ma non chiede niente. Non è stupido, ma probabilmente un infarto al giorno è più che sufficiente per lui. L’argomento “Levi” lo affronterò più tardi.  
Invece di parlare, estrae dalla tasca un piccolo quaderno di cuoio e ne strappa una pagina, che mi consegna.  
   
«Cos’è?» chiedo girandomelo tra le mani.  
   
Insieme a Levi leggo le poche parole che ci sono scritte sopra.  
   
«È un indirizzo. Di uno dei capanni del porto. Non è lontano da qui» mormora il mio Capitano, sfilandomi il foglio dalle mani.  
   
«Papà, ma che cosa…»  
   
«Ti aspetto a casa, d’accordo Eren? Non fare tardi, per favore.»  
   
Non mi dà il tempo di rispondere. Mi bacia sulla fronte, poi salutati gli altri con un cenno del capo, esce dalla scuola lasciandomi pieno di domande.  
   
«E ora che faccio?» mormoro a voce troppo alta.  
   
«Credo che dovresti andarci” si intromette Armin, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.  
   
«Devi andarci!» esclama Isabel. «Io voglio sapere cosa c’è dentro!»  
   
Rido, poi infilo il foglietto in tasca e guardo Levi.  
   
«Verresti con me?»  
   
«Sempre» mi risponde, stringendomi la mano e trascinandomi verso l’uscita.  
   
Camminiamo sulla banchina. Levi mi guida perché io non ho assolutamente nessuna idea di dove stiamo andando. Non sono mai stato in questa zona del porto. E’ un labirinto di passerelle e moli, con tanti capanni sospesi sull’acqua.  
Ed io sono troppo distratto da ciò che è appena successo per riuscire ad immaginare cosa mio padre voglia che io veda in un posto simile.  
   
«Ecco, è questo.»  
   
La porta davanti ai miei occhi è enorme, chiusa da un lucchetto di ferro ed una catena dall’aria pesante, ma antica. Probabilmente nessuno mette piede qui dentro da anni. Oltre all’indirizzo sul foglietto è segnato anche un numero di quattro cifre: 3003. Lo uso sul lucchetto e sentiamo il meccanismo scattare.  
   
«Ho un po’ paura» confesso, prima di spingere le porte umide del capanno.  
   
Levi scuote la testa al mio fianco, poi mette le mani sulle mie.  
   
«È solo un’altra avventura, Eren. Insieme, okay?»  
   
Annuisco, poi spingiamo le porte.  
Il rumore che producono spostandosi è infernale e basta a farci venire la pelle d’oca. Neanche una tanica di olio intera basterebbe ad eliminare quel cigolio. Non spingiamo più nel minimo indispensabile e scivoliamo all’interno. E’ buio, ma Levi fa scattare un piccolo interruttore ed una vecchia lampada si accende sul soffitto, mostrandoci l’interno del capanno.  
Non riesco più a respirare.  
Indietreggio, mentre gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime nuove.  
   
«No. Non è vero, mi aveva detto che l’aveva distrutta anni fa…» non riconosco la mia voce, mentre parlo.  
   
I miei occhi scorrono sui parapetti arrugginiti, su lungo gli alberi di legno marcio. Analizzano ogni centimetro di quella stoffa rovinata dalle tarme e dalle intemperie.  
Hope.  
La barca di mia madre, che avevo creduto perduta, mi pare sorridermi.  
Le lettere dorate del suo nome inciso sulla fiancata brillano alla fioca luce della lampada come se mi stessero salutando, felici di rivedermi dopo tanto tempo.  
   
«È a pezzi…» commenta Levi, che nel frattempo ha iniziato a girare attorno alla barca, guardandone lo scafo.  
   
È molto più piccola di quella dove abbiamo vissuto nell’ultimo mese e non ci vuole molto per percorrerla tutta.  
   
«È rimasta qui per tutto questo tempo…» riesco a rispondere, la mano istintivamente premuta contro al petto, dove si trova la chiave che porto al collo da sempre.  
   
«Ma recuperabile.»  
   
Abbasso lo sguardo verso di lui. Levi mi sta guardando con le mani sui fianchi ed un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.  
   
«Cosa… Dici davvero?»  
   
«Beh, ci sarà da lavorare un po’, ma sono sicuro che…»  
   
Lo interrompo.  
   
«Non so assolutamente come si sistemi una barca, non ho i soldi per poter...»  
   
Stavolta è lui ad interrompere me.  
   
«Posso renderla una delle navi della Scuola. La rimetteremo in sesto con l’aiuto degli allievi: almeno impareranno qualcosa, lavorando in prima persona. E per tutto il resto, non pensarci. La nostra Scuola può affrontare la spesa di una barca a vela senza alcun problema.»  
   
«L-Levi…»  
   
Mi tremano le gambe, ma il mio capitano mi raggiunge in pochi passi e mi stringe tra le braccia. Finalmente piango, abbracciato a lui, mentre le sue dita mi accarezzano i capelli e le sue labbra sussurrano promesse tanto dolci quanto incredibili.  
Ma è Levi a farmele e mi fido ciecamente.  
Gli ho già affidato il mio cuore una volta.  
Gli affiderò anche quello di Hope.

 


	20. Epilogo

_[Eren]_  
   
_Luglio, l’anno seguente._  
   
   
«Congratulazioni dottor Jaeger!»  
   
«Dio no, sembro mio padre così…»  
   
I miei amici ridono ed io mi metto in posa per l’ennesima fotografia. Le foglie della corona di alloro che mi hanno infilato in testa mi pungono il collo, ma non posso certo toglierla ora. Mio padre è in un angolo e piange come un disperato, inconsolabile, accanto ad Armin che ormai non ci prova nemmeno più calmarlo.  
   
«Eren, tesoro!»  
   
Faccio appena in tempo a sentire la sua voce che già mi si è appesa al collo.  
   
«Ti prego, sei pesante!» mugolo, sforzandomi di sorreggerla.  
   
«Cosa?! Stai dicendo che sono grassa?!»  
   
«No, sta dicendo che sei incinta, amore» interviene Farlan, che appare tra la folla spingendo un passeggino.  
   
«E non dovresti saltare addosso ai mocciosi.»  
   
La sua voce mi fa nascere un sorriso spontaneo, ma non gli vado incontro. No, aspetto che sia lui a venire da me. E’ il mio giorno, è giusto così.  
Rimetto a terra Isabel e mi giro, con le mani dietro la schiena. Levi è davanti a me, vestito tutto elegante e con uno di quei rari sorrisi che amo da morire.  
   
«Sei venuto.»  
   
«Non sarei mai potuto mancare.»  
   
Le nostre mani si stringono e le labbra si trovano. Ci baciamo, incuranti di chi può guardarci e dei fischi dei miei amici, che ci invitano a prenderci una camera.  
Cosa che non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, se devo essere sincero.  
   
«Sono fiero di te» lo sento mormorare sulle mie labbra e solo questo basta a mandarmi in confusione.  
   
Sento vagamente la voce di Farlan parlarmi, ma il bel viso di Levi ed i suoi occhi fissi nei miei sono la peggior distrazione. Lui lo fa apposta, ne sono sicuro. Di proposito mi sta sorridendo in quel modo, come un gatto che gioca col topo e sempre di proposito le sue dita stanno accarezzando quel centimetro di pelle su un fianco che la camicia, alzandosi, ha lasciato scoperto.  
Sono maledettamente in trappola, ma in fondo con lui lo sono stato fin dal primo istante.  
   
«Ehy, pronto, terra chiama Eren. Asciugati la bava e rispondi a Farlan.»  
   
Arrossisco, pregando che nessuno abbia sentito il tanto diretto quanto veritiero commento di Isabel.  
   
«Scusami, Farlan…» mormoro, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e facendo quasi cadere la corona di alloro che ho dimenticato essere lì.  
   
«Ti ho solo chiesto che cosa pensavi di fare adesso che hai preso questo fatidico pezzo di carta» mi sorride lui, per niente arrabbiato dall’essere stato ignorato in quel modo.  
   
Anzi sembra piuttosto divertito da tutta la situazione.  
   
«Oh, ho deciso di continuare» rispondo, sforzandomi di ignorare quelle dita che ancora assediano il mio fianco. «Voglio fare la specializzazione in medicina d’urgenza.»  
   
«L’eroe del pronto soccorso! Complimenti, un bellissimo lavoro, Eren.»  
   
«Scommetto che sarà molto impegnativo!» comincia Isabel, ma Sasha sceglie quel momento per far letteralmente _esplodere_ il tappo di una bottiglia di non so quale alcolico, spaventando tutti.  
   
«Parlare della specializzazione oggi porta sfortuna, Dottore! Stasera è fatta per festeggiare!»  
   
Jean e Connie mi strappano letteralmente dalle mani di Levi, mettendomi in mano un bicchiere che però rifiuto.  
   
«Lo sapete che ho smesso.»  
   
«Pensavo fosse uno scherzo…» Jean mi guarda con un’espressione sconvolta, per la quale non posso non ridere.  
   
«E stasera ha già un impegno» interviene Levi, prendendo i miei amici per le spalle.  
   
Li vedo letteralmente sbiancare e non faccio fatica ad immaginare quale dev’essere l’espressione che il mio capitano sta riservando loro.  
   
Rido, guardando quella scenetta che non ho alcuna intenzione di interrompere, ma una mano appare anche sulla mia spalla, facendomi voltare.  
   
«Papà, sei un disastro» sorrido, passandogli un altro fazzoletto.  
   
Lui si asciuga di nuovo gli occhi e pulisce gli occhiali, le lenti impossibili da usare dopo tutte le lacrime che ci ha fatto cadere.  
   
«Avevo giurato di non piangere…»  
   
«Non ci aveva creduto nessuno comunque, non preoccuparti.»  
   
Mi stringe ed io gli metto le braccia al collo. Sono un adulto fatto e finito, eppure mi sento sempre piccolo quando ci abbracciamo in questo modo.  
   
«Non arrabbiarti, sai che devo dirlo: fai attenzione» mi mormora piano all’orecchio ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo.  
  
«Te lo prometto.»  
   
«Ti voglio bene e ti aspetto a casa…»  
   
«Te ne voglio anche io, papà.»  
   
Quando mi lascia andare, trovo Levi in piedi accanto a me, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Le scioglie solo per dare la mano a mio padre.  
Li guardo in silenzio, sorridendo: mio padre ed il mio ragazzo non potrebbero essere più diversi l’uno dall’altro, ma hanno saputo accettarsi l’un l’altro a tempo di record. Confessare a mio padre che Levi era qualcosa di più che l’uomo che mi aveva fatto da guida per un mese in mare aperto era stato imbarazzante, ma non era il primo ragazzo che gli portavo a casa e l’unica novità che aveva dovuto ingoiare era stata la differenza di età che ci separa.  
Una volta scoperto quanto effettivamente Levi fosse in gamba e quanto bene stessimo insieme però era riuscito a dimenticare quegli stupidi numeri.  
   
«Mi raccomando, Levi…» ripete mio padre.  
   
«Non si preoccupi. Staremo bene.»  
   
«Ne sono sicuro.»  
   
Un quarto d’ora più tardi sto salutando dal finestrino, mentre Levi guida verso il porto.  
   
«Non passiamo a prendere le mie cose a casa?» domando, mettendomi seduto composto, prima di venir rimproverato per non aver allacciato la cintura subito dopo essere salito in auto.  
   
«Ho già portato tutto io.»  
   
«Fretta?»  
   
«Tu no?»  
   
Touché.  
Non parliamo più ed io mi rilasso, guardando il lungomare scorrere veloce dal finestrino. La radio è bassa ed è un piacevole sottofondo a quel nostro breve viaggio fino a casa. Sì, casa.  
E non sto parlando di un appartamento.  
Levi parcheggia davanti alla sua scuola, ma mi afferra il polso prima che io possa scendere. Mi avvicina a sé ed io chiudo gli occhi automaticamente, schiudendo le labbra un istante prima che tocchino le sue.  
Sono baci delicati, quelli che ci scambiamo. Il mio cuore batte al ritmo di un milione di ali di farfalla. Mi farà questo effetto per tutta la vita, scommetto.  
Le sue mani mi aprono la giacca ed armeggiano con il nodo della mia cravatta. Alzo le mie per fare lo stesso, ma vengo subito bloccato da un morso sul labbro inferiore.  
   
«Arretê-toi» mi ordina, facendomi fremere.  
[Fermo]  
   
Abbasso le mani e lascio che mi sfili lentamente la cravatta, senza dire una parola. Quando però me la preme sugli occhi, legandola velocemente, non riesco a frenarmi.  
   
«Non che abbia niente in contrario, ma non potremmo almeno entrare nella Scuola?»  
   
Lo sento ridacchiare, mentre stringe il nodo dietro la mia nuca, rendendo il mio mondo definitivamente buio.  
   
«Non è quello che pensi. Non ancora, almeno. Ora scendi.»  
   
Alla cieca cerco la maniglia ed apro la portiera, mettendo i piedi a terra. Levi mi è subito accanto e mi prende per mano, guidandomi.  
   
«Non mi vorrai gettare in acqua un’altra volta…» rido nervosamente.  
   
Veramente non so mai cosa aspettarmi da lui. Soprattutto quando evita di rispondermi. I miei piedi lasciano il cemento ed incontrano il legno del pontile, ma Levi non rallenta. Mi guida su quel labirinto di assi fino a farmi fermare in un punto preciso.  
Inspiro profondamente l’aria e riconosco tutti quegli odori che tanto amo: sale, acqua, stoffa, legno, corde.  
   
«Vuoi lasciarmi al buio per molto?»  
   
«No, solo un altro momento…»  
   
Mi lascia ed io resto immobile. Incrocio le mani dietro la schiena, attendendo immobile e trepidante di scoprire che cosa si cela davanti a me, dietro a questa stoffa che mi impedisce di vedere, ma non di sentire.  
Poi il nodo dietro la mia nuca si scioglie ed io sbatto le ciglia un paio di volte, per rimettere a fuoco il mondo, diverso da quello che ho lasciato poco fa.  
E la vedo.  
E’ piccola e lunga, con un alto albero centrale e due vele blu come la notte, ammainate saldamente. Lo scafo è stato dipinto con una particolare tonalità di verde, che richiama il blu, ma che non penso di saper definire con una parola ben precisa. Piccole lanterne sono accese sul ponte, agganciate al parapetto o agli appigli in giro per tutta la barca.  
   
«Wow…»  
   
Hope è stupenda, più di quanto la ricordassi, più di quanto l’avrei mai potuta immaginare. Mi sposto lungo il pontile, ammirandola con il naso all’insù per cogliere ogni dettaglio di quella struttura nuova ed antica insieme, come una fenice rinata dalle sue ceneri ed ora pronta a spiccare il volo un’altra volta.  
   
«Vieni, c’è una cosa che devi vedere prima di salire.»  
   
Tirandomi per mano, andiamo a poppa, la parte posteriore della nave. Una piccola tela copre una parte dello scafo.  
   
«Cos’è?» domando, sfiorando la stoffa, impaziente di sollevarla.  
   
«Un regalo. Ho chiesto ad Isabel di disegnarlo, lei è brava con queste cose…»  
   
Lo guardo ed al suo cenno la lascio cadere.  
Le quattro lettere del nome della barca di mia madre brillano dorate sullo sfondo verde dello scafo. Una distesa di stelle nasce dalla _e_ , formando un fiume scintillante sul quale, piccola e nera, naviga una barca a vela.  
E’ la nostra costellazione, la nostra avventura.  
Levi l’ha fatta incidere nella vernice così che il mio passato ed il mio futuro si fondessero dando vita ad un meraviglioso presente. Ed io non so cosa dire.  
Mi giro verso di lui, che per la prima volta da quanto lo conosco, sembra essere davvero in apprensione, in attesa di un mio giudizio. Mi accoglie subito tra le proprie braccia, quando mi avvicino e rimaniamo lì, stringendosi e lasciando che sia il silenzio di quella stretta a parlare al posto nostro. Le sue dita mi solleticano la nuca, mentre mi accarezza i capelli.  
  
«È tutto così perfetto che non mi sembra neanche vero…» mormoro indietreggiando, mentre mi asciugo gli occhi con la manica della camicia.  
   
Finora sono riuscito a non piangere e sono molto fiero. Non sono mai stato uno con la lacrima facile, ma certe cose sono più forti di me.  
   
«Ricordati di chiamare Isabel più tardi: è tutto il giorno che non fa che ripetermi che vuole sapere cosa ne pensi del simbolo» borbotta passandosi una mano tra i capelli per tirarli all’indietro, un gesto che fa ogni volta che si sente in imbarazzo.  
   
«Senz’altro» lo rassicuro, voltandomi per correre su per la rampa e finalmente mettere piede su Hope.  
   
Ci sono già stato altre volte, durante i lavori di riparazione a cui ho preso parte personalmente, ma sono ormai tre mesi che Levi mi vietava di venire al porto. Con la conclusione dell’anno accademico i miei impegni universitari erano stati così intensi che si era incaricato di concludere i lavori personalmente, a patto che io mi impegnassi con gli studi.  
Entrambi abbiamo mantenuto la nostra promessa.  
Le luci fioche delle lanterne rendono tutto più rilassante ed io passeggio sul ponte, guardandomi attorno, respirando l’atmosfera ed i ricordi che impregnano quelle assi. C’è ancora un ultimo posto che devo vedere: la cabina.  
Mi avvicino alla piccola porta d’entrata e mi sfilo la chiave dal collo. La sua originale serratura è andata completamente distrutta a causa del tempo e dell’acqua, ma con un po’ di impegno siamo riusciti a ricostruirne un’altra adatta.  
Il meccanismo scatta, la porta si apre verso l’esterno ed io mi lascio scivolare lungo la scaletta, in cui ogni gradino è un cassetto per non sprecare utile spazio. L’interno è esattamente come lo ricordavo.  
Una piccola cucina, un piccolo bagno, un piccolo tavolino tondo ed una cassapanca fissata contro la parete. Solo il letto è stato cambiato ed è grande abbastanza per ospitare due persone.  
   
«E così questa sarà la nostra casa per il prossimo mese…» mormoro a me stesso, accarezzando con la mano gli intagli nel legno dei mobili che sono stati ristrutturati, ma non riparati, così da mantenere i segni del passaggio di mia madre ed il mio in tutte quelle piccole ammaccature che li rendono vissuti e pieni di storia.  
   
«Eren.»  
   
Mi volto. Levi è sulla soglia, con una piccola cornice in mano. Non mi mostra cosa ci sia al suo interno, ma mi invita ad avvicinarmi.  
   
«C’è una cosa che ti abbiamo tenuto nascosta» comincia, guardandomi negli occhi. «Mesi fa, ripulendo lo schifo che si era accumulato in questa cabina, ho trovato un diario in fondo ad un cassetto.»  
   
Il mio cuore accelera così all’improvviso che sono sicuro che Levi lo possa sentire.  
   
«Purtroppo il tempo e l’umidità l’avevano reso praticamente illeggibile e le pagine si scioglievano quando le prendevi in mano. Ma siamo riusciti a salvarne una e l’abbiamo messa qua. Non è completa, ma ho comunque pensato che avresti voluto averla…»  
   
Mi consegna la cornice ed io sento di avere tra le mani qualcosa di incredibilmente pesante. O forse sono solo le mie mani a tremare ed a rendermi così difficile stringere la presa sul legno?  
Salgo sul ponte che le ultime luci del sole raggiungono ancora, giusto il necessario per permettermi di leggere la calligrafia morbida e sottile di mia madre.  
   
« _…cresce ogni giorno sempre di più, il mio piccolo orgoglio. Riesce già a fare dei nodi molto complicati e lo fa come se fossero la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ama il mare ed ama questa barca quanto la amo io. Ogni volta che ci troviamo qui, mi sento più vicina a lui. La gioia delle onde, il profumo del vento, la musica delle maree fanno battere il mio cuore tanto quanto il suo. Un giorno questa barca diventerà sua e spero che il mio piccolo pirata potrà vivere il nostro amore per il mare tanto intensamente quanto lo sto vivendo io._ »  
   
Una goccia cade sul vetro ed io mi affretto ad asciugarmi gli occhi.  
   
«Non… Non sapevo neanche che avesse un diario…» sussurro, sforzandomi di rendere la voce più chiara e ferma possibile. «Grazie per tutto questo…»  
   
«Puoi scegliere dove appenderlo e lo fisseremo domani mattina, con la luce del giorno.»  
   
Mi circonda i fianchi con un braccio ed io mi lascio stringere, avvicinandomi a lui.  
   
«Questo è quel che lei ha sempre sperato per me… È come se mi avesse appena salutato ed augurato buona fortuna. Come se fosse lì sul molo pronta a salutarci con la mano...»  
   
Levi mi accarezza una mano, poi la stringe e se la porta alle labbra, baciandone il palmo.  
   
«Allora lasciamo che ci veda partire. Vuoi tracciare una rotta, Eren?»  
   
«Per dove?»  
   
«Ovunque tu voglia.»  
   
Il vento ci scompiglia i capelli e pare quasi spingerci a largo, impaziente di gonfiare le nostre vele. Non gli serve una destinazione per soffiare, così come a noi non serve per viaggiare. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano, quando lo avvicino a me.  
   
«Verrai con me?»  
   
«Sempre.»  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la fine di questa avventura.  
> Quella che mi porterò nel cuore per sempre, perché non c'è niente che io abbia amato scrivere tanto quanto DtS.
> 
> Grazie per aver viaggiato insieme a me. Ci si vede presto, con una nuova storia!


End file.
